The Winter Solider
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa and Jack leave for war while everyone else waits anxiously for their return. What will happen to Jack and Elsa in the thick of war? Modern with no powers. Jelsa and Kristanna.
1. The Last Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians. **

**Chapter 1: The Last Time**

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Jack, Jamie, Rapunzel, Eugune and Merida were all at the bar. They were gossiping and having the time of their lives. The barman came and delivered their drinks. They each took their drinks and continued their conversation. They talked and laughed. Even though on the outside it looked like they were having fun, a dark cloud hovered over them. Though they tried to ignore it.

Jack was attempting to tell another one of his ridiculous motorcycle stories. This time it was the story on how he found it after months of searching for the right one. Elsa just shook her head and laughed. Jack must have told the story at least a hundred times but for some reason Elsa enjoyed it every single time. Elsa remembered when jack first decided to get one. It was just after the first year of university. They were sitting in the same bar they were in when Jack told her he was planning on buying one. Elsa thought it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard but she had to admit that Jack looked rather dashing all dressed in his leather, holding his helmet and riding the bike around. Elsa had even had a few rides on in. She felt so exhilarating when riding it.

Elsa looked back over at Jack. He had just finished telling his story. Their eyes met and they quickly looked away, blushing furiously. The talk then turned to old stories. Rapunzel had just told her story on how she and Eugene had been witnesses to robbery. Elsa remembered Rapunzel and Eugene coming over to her apartment very shaken. When they first told their story, they were quite frightened but now they were telling it as if it was any old story. How things change.

Anna was up next, she told her story on how she and Kristoff were at the clothing store and this old lady tried to return clothes that were ten years old. They had all heard it before but they still laughed as if it was the first time. Merida then told them all her fantastic story about how she won at an archery tournament when she was the only girl competing. They had all been in the crowd and cheered louder than anyone when she won. Elsa was up next and she told her story on how she and Jack got locked in their storeroom closet when they were fourteen years old. They were locked in there for hours until the janitor was nice enough to let them out. Elsa caught Jack's eye again and this time they both smiled.

"Hey Jamie, remember that time when – are you even listening?" Jack turned to his friend with a look of disgust on his face.

Jamie hadn't been listening. His eyes had been on the TV that was hoisted above the bar. The news was on.

"Hey Tom," Jamie said to the barman, "could you turn that up?"

Tom, the barman, reached out for the remote and turned up the TV. The article that was on was about the war that was going on.

"The new recent attacks on the villagers have been quite devastating. Approximately eleven thousand people have died in the blasts," the woman on the TV was saying. "The following images may be disturbing for some viewers."

Images of the scenes came on. They were all intrigued with the images. Elsa then noticed that Anna was crying. Elsa quickly looked away.

"Could you turn that off Tom?" Anna asked him.

Tom obliged by changing the channel to the local rugby game. Anna showed a lot more interest in the game that she would normally do. Elsa knew the reason why Anna was upset but unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it. Elsa looked around at the group of people she was with. Her eyes drifted over to Jack again and knew he was thinking the same thing she was; that this could be the last time they were all together feeling very happy for a very long time or perhaps forever.

* * *

Anna woke up early the next morning thanks to her alarm clock. She didn't get up right away though. She looked over and saw Kristoff snoring gently besides her. He looked so at peace and Anna didn't want to ruin it. She slowly and quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs to their kitchen. It was so early that it was still dark out.

Anna made herself breakfast and slowly ate it thinking of what was to come. She didn't want it to come. She wanted it to just go away and never return. She soon heard footsteps on the stairs and knew it was Kristoff coming down them. She smiled when she saw his face and he returned the smile.

"Hey," he whispered, "you ready?"

"No," Anna said sipping her coffee.

"Neither am I," he said.

They quickly got dressed and they headed out. Kristoff was driving. The whole way there, neither of them spoke. Anna was glad of it. She didn't think she could have spoken a word anyway. Kristoff soon pulled the car up to the airport. They walked in and soon found the rest of the gang. Elsa and Jack were there, bags over their shoulders. They looked excited and frightened at the same time.

Elsa and Jack had enlisted to fight in the war together several months ago. They had just finished basic training a week ago and now they were being dispatched. Anna didn't want to see her sister go or her friend Jack. She didn't want them to go to war. She had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Anna's thoughts turned back to the war. It had been going on for the last decade now and nobody really knew now anymore what was going on. So many had died and Anna didn't want the next one to be Elsa or Jack. She didn't think she could handle it if either one of them did.

A voice overhead announced that Elsa and Jack's flight was now boarding. It really hit Anna then. They were going. Anna didn't know when she was going to see them next. It never felt so real in that moment. Elsa and Jack were going. They were actually going. Elsa and Jack hugged everyone goodbye.

"I'll hopefully see you when I can," Elsa said hugging Anna with tears pouring down her face.

"I hope so too," Anna said hugging her sister tightly and also crying.

"Goodbye Anna," Elsa whispered in her ear, "I will miss you."

"Goodbye Elsa," Anna said, "I will miss you every minute of every day."

They let go of each still crying. They each said one final goodbye before Anna watched her sister and her friend get on the plane.

* * *

Elsa and Jack boarded their plane. They didn't say anything for a while before they got back into their usual gusto of things. They seem to avoid the topic of war. Elsa didn't want to admit it but she was slightly scared and very nervous. She had a great time in basic training but war was another thing all together. Elsa looked over at Jack. She could tell he was nervous and frighten too. Pretty soon they were changing into their army gear. This was when it felt real for the both of them.

The plane ride was short, too short for Elsa's liking. They soon arrived at their camp which was a good six hour drive away. Their home base was large, much bigger than the one they had at basic training. They arrived with dozens of other new recruits. They met with Colonel North who gave them their instructions. He gave his big speech which lasted quite a long time. It was rather empowering and it made as if Elsa had made the right choice in joining the army.

Elsa and Jack were put in different groups. Jack was with some of old army buddies from basic training; Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy. Meanwhile Elsa was with some people she barely recognised from basic training. Elsa turned to look at Jack when everyone was being dismissed. They barely got a look at each other before they had to run off with the rest of everyone.

Months past and Elsa found herself soon being dispatched into battle. Elsa was nervous but she felt like she was ready. Elsa was sitting in front of her laptop. She was about to Skype Anna as she hadn't talk to her in ages. Anna answered almost instantly.

"Oh my god Elsa," Anna said, "I haven't talked to you in _months_."

"Yeah sorry about that," Elsa replied. "It's been really busy and I have a night off before tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Anna got that worrying look on her face.

"Oh I'm being dispatched tomorrow."

"Oh," It was all that Anna could muster up.

"So what are you going to be doing?" Anna asked.

"Can't sorry," Elsa said, "classified."

"Oh of course."

Elsa cast her mind about for a change in topic. "So what's new with you?"

Anna got a bit of grin on her face.

"What's that grin for?" Elsa asked, a grin slowly emerged onto her own face.

For an answer Anna held up her hand. Elsa could see a shining diamond ring glinting on it. Elsa squealed with excitement.

"Kristoff proposed?"

"Yes," Anna said, "well he did like a week ago. I wasn't sure how to get into contact with you." Anna took a deep breath. "Elsa, you _have _be my maid of honour. Well if you are able of course."

"I will be there. I will _not _miss my little sister's wedding."

"Oh and tell Jack that Kristoff wants him to be his best man."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah."

Elsa couldn't help smiling. "I'll tell him when I see him."

They continued to talk for a while before Elsa said she had to go. Anna didn't want her to leave but knew she had to. Elsa shut the lid of her laptop. She still had that enormous smile on her face. She couldn't believe it. Her little sister was going to be married. Elsa was glad that she was marrying Kristoff and not that smarmy Hans. Elsa shuddered at the memories of him.

Hans and Anna had dated for a while in university. Elsa had quickly discovered that Hans was nothing more than a two-timing, blackmailer player who wanted nothing more than to take advantage of girls. When Elsa first met Kristoff, she knew that he was entirely different to Has. Elsa was happy that Anna had found someone like Kristoff.

Elsa then got up from her desk and ran out of her room only to smack head first into Jack before she got even two steps outside her room.

"Sorry Elsa," Jack said helping her to her feet.

"Nah, it was all my fault," Elsa said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"So why are you in such a hurry?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why me?"

"Kristoff and Anna are getting married."

"Wow," Jack's expression lit up. "That's amazing."

"And they want me to Anna's maid of honour and you to be Kristoff's best man," Elsa continued.

"Oh wow," Jack said. "I better go tell Kristoff I accept."

"So anyway," Elsa said inviting Jack into her room and they took a seat on her bed, "why were you outside my room?"

Jack placed his hand on hers. "I heard you were leaving tomorrow."

"I am."

"Well I wanted to say something important before you go."

Elsa didn't say anything. She waited for him to continue.

"We've been at this game for a while now," Jack continued, "it has never turned into anything but I've wanted it to for a long, long time now."

Elsa knew what he was talking about. For years they flirted, smiled and were on the verge of dating for many years now but they never brought up the subject of making it official. Elsa knew that she wanted it to turn into more than just friendship for years as well.

"I feel the same way Jack," Elsa whispered.

"I've been in love with you for years," Jack said staring right into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you too Jack," Elsa replied.

Jack leaned in and their lips met. For that moment, any worries about war, about anything were gone from their minds. When they finally broke apart, it felt real.

"Elsa I want to ask you something important. When we finish this god awful war, promise me this. Promise me that when this all over and we are settle back home that we will get married and have children and live in a beautiful house with a pool. Promise me that you will come back to me, to everyone as well. "

Elsa squeezed Jack's hand. "I promise Jack."

**A/N: So this an idea I had. I love Jelsa so much. So I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review =)**


	2. Anna's and Kristoff's Wedding

**Chapter 2: Kristoff's and Anna's Wedding**

"Oh that's beautiful Anna," Rapunzel said when Anna stepped out.

Anna was at a bridal shop with her two other bridesmaids which were Merida and Rapunzel. Anna had just come out wearing a spectacular wedding dressing. They had been at the bridal shop for over an hour. Ever since Anna had told Elsa that she was engaged, she and Kristoff had been full on getting the wedding prepared. They had cake tasting, decorations to be decided and many more other things that needed to be done. They were being run flat out. Luckily they had been on track and everything was pretty much finished. Anna was double checking her dress choice. She had a panic attack a couple of days ago when she realised that the dress she had previously chosen wasn't the right one. So that's why they were all back at the bridal shop. Thankfully all the bridesmaids' dress were good.

At one point Kristoff suggested just getting eloped but Anna turned him down saying that everyone will kill them. Although it was a very tempting thing to do. Kristoff had laughed and kissed her.

"I think this is the one," Anna said looking at herself in the mirror and patting it down. "Yes I can definitely see myself getting married in this."

They ended up getting it. Anna couldn't hide her excitement. She was over the moon with that dress. It was certainly the one. She had finally found the right choice, at last. They then walked over to a nearby café to have lunch. They ordered and soon they were munching on their food.

"So when's Elsa coming?" Merida asked.

"A few days," Anna said taking bite out of her pasta dish. "I haven't seen her in a year. It's going to be so great to see her again."

"How's she doing on the front line?" Merida asked.

"I hope she's okay," Anna frowned. "I certainly haven't had any bad news."

"I wonder what she's doing right now," Rapunzel said.

* * *

Elsa was currently in the thick of war. She bolted behind some debris as bullets flew past her. She was trapped and pinned down with the enemy fast approaching. Elsa poked her head out slightly and had to withdraw it quickly as moments later bullets flew past. She poked her head out again but this time she was still hidden. She caught her Captain's eye and he gave her a nod. Elsa pulled herself out of her hiding place and quickly made her way over to him.

"Down!" her Captain said.

Elsa threw herself down as another round of bullets went off. Elsa felt a sharp stinging pain in her left shoulder. Elsa, ignoring it, made a mad dash for the Captain. The Captain threw his hand, Elsa grabbed it and was pulled in just in time. A huge explosion went off just moments later.

"That was close," Captain Price said.

"Yeah, thanks Captain," Elsa said.

The Captain then got a rather worried look on his face.

"Corporal, you do realise that your shoulder is bleeding?" he said.

Elsa took a look at it. The stinging pain had returned and her uniform was turning a scarlet colour. The Captain took a look at it. When he pulled back the fabric of the uniform; it revealed a deep gash underneath.

"That looks painful," he said. "You better get that check when we get back to base."

* * *

Jack and the rest of his platoon were in convoys heading back to base. They were returning from a mission that lasted a couple of weeks and they had managed to survive it. Jack was smiling. He was going home soon and he would get to see Elsa again. He hadn't seen her in a few months.

"What are you grinning about Frost?" Bunnymund asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He was thinking about his girl again I bet," Sandy said laughing.

"Corporal Winters?" Bundymund asked.

"Yeah her," Sandy replied.

"So, you going to marry her?" Tooth asked.

"Already engaged," Jack said proudly.

"So when are you tying the knot?" Sandy grinned.

"After the war."

None of the others got a chance to reply as their convoy had made its way back to base and they were checking IDs. Half an hour later, Jack had changed into a black t-shirt with his camouflage pants, heavy boots and his dog tags were around his neck. He made his way to Elsa's room with a bit of a spring in his step. He knocked on the door and let himself in. Elsa wasn't there but her roommate was; a Private Jones. Jones was lying on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Jones where's Elsa?" he asked.

Jones didn't even look up when Jack had spoken.

"She's in the infirmary," she said not looking at him.

"Why?" Jack was suddenly frightened.

Jones shrugged. "I don't know."

"Thanks Jones."

Jack then hurried from the room and all the way to the infirmary. All kinds of different scenarios were racing through his head. He hoped she was okay. He burst into the infirmary. Several soldiers were lying in bed, each with a different injury. Jack walked past them looking for Elsa. He soon found her sitting up on a bed with a doctor cleaning a wound in her shoulder.

"Elsa," Jack said walking up to her.

"Hey Jack," she said smiling at him.

"Hold still," the doctor said.

"What happened?" Jack asked as the doctor started to bandage her wound.

"Got shot at," Elsa said. "Nothing serious," she added when she saw the look on Jack's face.

"Oh that's good," Jack said.

"The bullet went right through," Elsa said. "So I'm good."

"I would recommend a few days off but since you're going home I don't have to say it," the doctor said finishing up.

"I'm done?" Elsa said as the doctor moved away.

"Yes," the doctor said, "please make sure you keep off that shoulder."

"Gotcha," Elsa said jumping down.

"Careful!" the doctor said with a look of horror on her face.

"Sorry," Elsa gave her a look of apology before turning back to Jack. "Let's go pack! Home time in two days!"

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were waiting at the airport. Anna was literally jumping up and down with delight.

"Calm down," Kristoff said.

"But I can't!" Anna sang.

Kristoff just gave a roll of his eyes and a small smile instead of replying. A number of passengers just came out of the gate. Anna scanned the passengers for Elsa or Jack but she didn't see them.

"That's the flight from New Zealand," Kristoff said. "Elsa's flight is the next one."

"Oh right!"

They waited another half an hour before the next group of passengers. Anna soon found a blonde hair girl accompanying a white hair man.

"Elsa, Jack!" Anna squealed running at them and giving them both a big hug.

"Careful now Anna," Elsa said but with a smile on her face.

"Oh it's so good to see you," Anna said each giving them a massive hug.

Anna heard Elsa give a little groan when she hugged her. Anna stepped back immediately with a look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Elsa got shot in the shoulder," Jack said.

"What?" Kristoff and Anna said in shock.

"Are you okay?" Anna said in horror.

"Yeah I'm fine," Elsa said. "I'm fine! Really!" she added when she noticed that neither of them believed her.

"Anyway," Anna said deciding to move on, "we have a dress fitting for you in an hour and Kristoff is taking you Jack to get your suit ready."

"Okay," Elsa and Jack nodded.

An hour later, Elsa and Anna were at the same bridal shop that Anna was at just a few days before. Elsa was the only one left that needed to be fitted. Elsa came out wearing a beautiful dark blue dress. Rapunzel and Merida were going to be in a similar but light blue dress. Anna squealed in delight when she saw Elsa.

"Looks perfect," she breathed examining it.

"My bandage is showing," Elsa complained.

Anna saw what Elsa was talking about. The dress just had a couple of straps with nothing that covered the shoulders. The bandage that was covering Elsa's bullet wound was clearly showing but was slightly hidden by the strap. Anna brushed it away.

"It'll be fine," she said, "and if anyone asks you can tell them the truth and laugh at the look on their faces."

Elsa laughed too. "Okay then, I'll do that."

* * *

Jack and Kristoff had gone to a tailor where Jack was now standing on a block while the tailor was fixing the suit that Kristoff had picked out for him. Jack looked at himself in the mirror when the tailor had finished making alterations.

"You look good," Kristoff said.

"I do," Jack said twisting so to get a look at his back.

"Great," Kristoff said.

"You can get changed now," the tailor said.

Jack quickly got back into his normal clothes and he and Kristoff wandered out of the store.

"So the wedding is the day after tomorrow?" Jack said getting into the passenger side of the car.

They were on their way to pick up the girls. They were going to get lunch.

"Yeah," Kristoff said starting the car.

"Nervous?"

"I think I should be but I'm not."

"Oh that's good."

* * *

Anna woke up on the day of her wedding feeling very excited. Kristoff had gone to stay at Eugene's and Rapunzel's with Jack while Elsa had slept over in the guest bedroom. Anna just lay in her bed letting her excitement wash all over her. Anna got up with a smile and headed downstairs. Elsa was already there. She was making something that smelled really good for breakfast.

"That smells good," Anna said taking a seat at the table and allowing Elsa to serve her some breakfast. "So how long have you been up? It's like eight in the morning."

"Been up since five," Elsa replied taking a long sip of coffee.

"That's too early," Anna shuddered.

Elsa shrugged. "Guess I' m used to it from training."

Anna paused slightly before speaking. "What's it like there?"

"We should probably start getting you ready," Elsa said neither answering her question nor meeting her eyes.

"Hmm, okay," Anna said sounding a little disappointed.

* * *

Kristoff awoke long before his alarm went off. He was nervous that much was true but he was also ready for what was too come. He and Anna had been together for about three years now. He had wanted to propose long ago but he felt like the timing was right. He knew this was the right thing to do.

Kristoff slipped out of bed and started to get ready.

* * *

A number of hours later Elsa found herself along with Anna, Rapunzel and Merida all dressed up waiting in an off chamber at the wedding venue before Anna would head outside and walk down the aisle. So far they hadn't heard of any issues which could be taken as good or bad depending on how you look at it.

The music started and Rapunzel and Merida started to walk out. It would only be moments before Elsa and Anna would walk out. The wedding march started and Elsa turned to look at her sister.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

"You bet," Anna said with a grin.

They walked out and into the garden where rows of seats had been erected. At the very end was a beautiful arch that had Kristoff and Jack standing underneath looking very handsome in their new suits. Elsa, walking slightly ahead of Anna, walked down the aisle with Anna right behind. Kristoff was grinning and Anna was glowing. Elsa met Jack's eye. He winked which made Elsa giggle slightly. When Anna got to the end Kristoff leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Anna whispered something back which made Kristoff smile once again. The minster got up to the top and started his speech. Elsa noticed that Jack was looking at her all throughout.

The minster then got to the important bit. The 'Do you take' bit. Both Anna and Kristoff said yes and they leaned in and kissed when the minster declared them husband and wife. Elsa clapped loudly along with everyone else who stood up and clapped. Kristoff and Anna looked like as if the world was theirs.

Jack was walking through the dance floor looking for Elsa. They had just had their dinner in which he, Elsa, Bulda and Cliff had all given speeches. The music had started to play and everyone grabbed someone to dance with. Kristoff and Anna, of course, had their first dance as husband and wife but soon others joined them in the fun.

Jack soon spotted Elsa talking to Anna. Jack made his way over to her. Elsa smiled at him when he approached.

"May I have this dance?" he asked extending his hand to Elsa.

"You may," Elsa replied taking it.

They then moved onto the dance floor and began to dance.

A couple of hours later, Jack and Elsa made their way back to Anna's and Kristoff's house where they had been staying. Anna and Kristoff weren't going on their honeymoon (to Barcelona) for a few days. Anna made it so she could spend as much time with them as soon as possible.

"Well that was a beautiful wedding," Elsa sighed as they got back to the house.

"It really was," Jack replied.

They walked into the house. Elsa called out but there was no answer. Anna and Kristoff must not be back yet. Jack walked Elsa to her bedroom making small conversation about the wedding.

"Well goodnight Jack," Elsa said pausing outside it before opening her door.

"Elsa wait!" he said.

She turned to look at him and Jack kissed her. Elsa kissed him back and pushed him into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Anna got up the next morning and bounded down the stairs. She was in a very good mood. Well she did just get married. She quickly made breakfast, humming while she was doing so. Soon the feet of her new husband could be heard coming down the stairs.

"You're in a very good mood," Kristoff said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Well I did just marry a fantastic guy," she said turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Is Jack or Elsa awake?" Kristoff asked.

"No," Anna said, "I was just going to see if they wanted breakfast."

"Okay," Kristoff said, "don't be too long."

Anna blew him a kiss before bounding up to Elsa's door. She knocked and entered. When she looked at the scene she gasped. Jack was sitting on Elsa's bed, shirtless with his shirt, jacket and tie on the floor. Elsa was half dressed with the rest of her clothes also scattered on the floor. Jack had obviously spent the night.

"Wh-what?" was all Anna could say.

Elsa looked a little guilty. "Well you see Anna-"

Anna didn't let her finish. "When did you start dating Jack?"

"Umm," Elsa said turning to him.

"I'm gonna go and leave you guys," Jack said quickly putting his shirt on and running out the door.

Anna sat down on Elsa's messy bed while Elsa threw on a t-shirt.

"So when did this happen?"

Elsa sat down on her bed next to Anna.

"About a year ago we made a promise to spend our lives together when the war is finally over. We decided that it was time to make it official as we had been on the verge of it for so long."

Anna nodded. "This makes me so happy!"

Elsa giggled. Anna threw heself backwards on Elsa's bed and just lay there for a few moments before speaking again.

"Finally!" she said. "It's about time!"

Elsa gave her a quizzical look.

"We've been having bets for years to see when you guys would get together. Personally I lost a far bit to Kristoff when I thought you guys would get together during our last year at the ball when you guys went together. Also it's been years! It's been very back and forward, back and forward. We were all like 'just get together already!' We were ready to start an intervention."

Elsa laughed. "I can't believe you guys made bets."

"Oh that reminds me I owe Rapunzel twenty bucks."

Elsa laughed again. "For what?"

"She said you guys would get together at the wedding and that's potentially true."

"We go together a year ago, you don't owe her anything."

"That's true!" Anna lit up.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please review =)**

**PS: if anyone got the Call of Duty ref, I love you sooooo much =)**


	3. Three Years Later

**Chapter 3: Three Years Later**

_Three Years Later_

Jack was on a large plain area dodging bullets and trying to neutralise any enemy that he may come across. A couple of enemies came straight at him. Jack let off a round of bullets before he dived into a bunker that was occupy by several of his fellow troops. A large explosion then could be heard. It sounded close. Jack took a look and saw that there were no enemies in the area at the moment but he knew they were coming.

"Sergeant," said another one of the troops as another explosion went off. "What's your orders?"

Jack had been on a scouting mission to see what they could accomplish with their next attack. It didn't look like they had much of a chance but Jack had noticed something that the enemy hadn't. He could use it to his advantage.

"Try and sneak around," Jack yelled back. "They have a weak spot on their left flank. Go for that!"

Jack ducked as another explosion went off. A familiar solider entered the bunker in that moment.

"Sergeant Bunnymund," Jack yelled, "what on Earth did you just do?"

"They threw a couple of grenades at us, so I threw a few back," Bunnymund replied with a grin.

"Nice one!" Jack said hi-fiving him.

They waited for a moment before they ducked out of their cover and made their way over to the enemy's side. They dodged a few bullets and took out a few enemy soldiers. Jack then noticed a bomb coming right at them. Acting very quickly, he shoved Bunnymund out of the way just as the bomb went off right next to Jack. Everything went black.

* * *

Anna was in her kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and got a surprise. Jack's sister Pippa was at the door. Anna immediately noticed that she had been crying.

"Come in," Anna said at once.

Anna led Pippa to the kitchen and made her a hot cup of tea.

"What is it?" Anna asked urgently.

"It's Jack," she whispered.

Anna felt her insides squirm.

"What about him?"

"He was in battle when a bomb exploded off right next to him."

Anna felt her stomach drop several feet.

"Is he-" she asked.

"No," Pippa said wiping her eyes. Anna let out a breath of relief. "He's unconscious and is being sent home. He arrives tomorrow."

"At least he's going to be alright and home safe."

"Yeah," Pippa said smiling. "That's a big plus."

* * *

Elsa was sitting next to Jack's bed in the base's hospital. He was still unconscious from the blast. When Elsa had heard, she had run, stricken, straight to his bed and hadn't moved since. Elsa hadn't stopped worrying for a second. At least he was going home soon, Elsa thought. The doctor soon came over and smiled.

"He's going home now," she said.

"That's a relief," Elsa replied.

"He has officially been discharged from the army as well," the doctor continued. "So he's officially out of the war."

Elsa was happy with that. She was glad that she didn't have to worry too much about Jack anymore. At least at home, he will be safe. Elsa squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead before she allowed the doctor to take Jack out to the plane that would take him home where everything should be alright.

* * *

Anna, Pippa, Kristoff and Jamie were in the hospital waiting room. They were waiting for any news on Jack. Mrs Frost suddenly appeared and they all got up. She had been called in by the doctor to be given an update on Jack. Anna was relieved to see that she was smiling. It didn't look as if anything bad had happened.

"So?" Pippa asked her mother.

"He's sleeping," she said. "The doctor is confident that he will make a full recovery."

"What's the extent of his injuries?" Jamie asked.

"Apparently he has several broken bones and quite a lot of bruising. He also has a number of third degree burns as well as a concussion."

"At least he will be okay," Kristoff said squeezing Anna's hand.

"We're allowed to go see him," Mrs Frost continued.

They wandered up to Jack's room where they found Jack with several casts, a number of bandages and hooked to several machines. At least he's alive, Anna thought. They all got seats and sat around him. No one dared to say anything for ages. It wasn't for at least an hour before they heard Jack say something in his sleep. It sounded a lot like 'Elsa'. Anna was then reminded of her own sister. She hoped nothing bad was going to happen to her too.

* * *

"Captain Winters," came a voice from behind Elsa.

Elsa turned around and she saw a solider running up to her. It was a solider she vaguely recognised as one of Colonel's errand boys.

"Colonel North wants to see you now," he said.

Elsa's eyebrows narrowed.

"Why?" she asked folding her arms together.

She was quite nervous when she heard that. Often Colonel North would only call you if it was something extremely important.

"He just wants to see you," the solider said. "He said it was very important."

Elsa hurried along. She didn't stop running until she came to a stop right outside Colonel North's office. She knocked and entered. She saw Colonel North in his office with several other soldiers all looking as nervous as she was. The office was a large area that had a number of TV's on the walls showing the progress of the war along with war maps. On the other side was a desk with a computer. North and the other soldiers were standing in front of the TVs.

"Captain Winters, excellent, come in," North said.

Elsa walked in and stopped in front of the TVs. They were showing maps of a house that Elsa didn't recognise.

"I have used that Commander Black is using this house to house on of his top terrorists."

Commander Pitch Black was the man in charge of starting this war. He wanted power and he was slowly getting it. The terrorist could only be one person.

"Do you mean Hans Southerland?" Elsa asked.

Hans Southerland was Black's top smuggler and right hand man. After Black, he was probably the most evil man that existed.

"Yes I do," North said, "and that's why you're here. I want you to take him out."

If they could take him out that could certainly shift the war in their favour, Elsa thought, it could be a huge bonus for their side.

"Yes sir," Elsa nodded.

"You will lead this group of people in a sneak attack and take the house," North continued. "Unfortunately this cannot happen for a while as we are still getting intel on when Hans will actually be there so for the next several months I want you guys training. We cannot afford any mistakes on this."

"Yes sir," Elsa repeated.

"Get to know your team and let them get to know you."

"Yes sir."

"Alright dismiss," North said.

Elsa led the group of people out of North's office.

"I think we should all get acquainted on the Firing Range, what do you think?" Elsa suggested staring at the eight other soldiers.

They all nodded and they headed over to the Firing Range where they all got ready. Elsa designed the simulation to be as similar as possible to what they should expect in their mission. Elsa heard the gun that started it and they headed in. The first time they did it, they didn't really act like a team although Elsa felt herself able to lead them. They tried it several times before they retired for the day. At least there was an improvement.

"Same time tomorrow guys," Elsa said. "Then we hit the gym."

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Jack had been flown in. Anna had visited the hospital every single day to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen. She wasn't alone this time as Kristoff, Jamie, Pippa and Mrs Frost had all decided to come. They were grouped around Jack's bed when they heard a groan coming from the bed. They all dropped what they were doing and focused on Jack.

Anna watched Jack open his eyes and blink a few time.

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"You're in the hospital," Mrs Frost answered softly.

"What happened?" Jack said.

"A bomb went off near you," Jamie said.

"Seriously wouldn't you have seen it coming?" Pippa said. "I mean come on! It's a bomb for crying out loud! It's kind of loud!"

For the first time, everyone burst into laughter, even Jack did.

"I did," Jack said frowning. "I remember pushing Bunnymund out of the way." A worried looked came across his face. "Oh God, Bunnymund!"

"It's okay," Mrs Frost said. "He's alright. Nothing major with him. He's home as well. He was up and about a few days ago."

"That's a relief," Jack said. "Where's Elsa? I would have thought she would be here, grouped around my sick bed."

"She's still on the front lines Jack," Anna said trying not to let her voice break.

Jack's face fell. "Oh."

They all went back to being in total silence but it was soon broken by Jamie who told Jack that his favourite hockey team lost the world cup finals. Jack was howling in misery while everyone was laughing. Luckily the familiarity of it all was coming back to them pretty quickly. Soon the doctor came in and told everyone that Jack needed some more tests done. They all promised to come back the next day.

* * *

Elsa was in her room, sore from all the training she had been doing recently. She soon heard the sounds of someone Skyping her. Elsa jumped off her bed and answered the call. Anna's face appeared.

"Oh thank God Elsa," Anna said.

"What's up?" Elsa said.

"Well I have news on the Jack front."

"What kind of news?"

"Oh the kind of news that allows me to say that he's awake and alright!"

Elsa felt her entire body just sink into happiness when she heard that Jack was going to be alright.

"Oh thank God," Elsa whispered. "I was really worried."

"Anyway," Anna continued, "I'm here at the hospital and there's someone who wants to speak to you!"

Elsa saw the camera moving towards the bed in the room and she saw Jack lying down it looking happy.

"Elsa!" he called.

"Hey Jack," Elsa giggled.

"So anyway," Anna said moving the camera back onto her, "we were wondering when you could come and visit. Jack's been asking for you every minute."

"I have not!" came Jack's voice from off camera.

Elsa got this worried look on her face. She would love to come and visit but…

"I really wish I could," Elsa said.

Anna's face mimicked Elsa's.

"What?" she whispered. "Why not?"

"I'm currently preparing for this really important mission and I can't take any time off," Elsa said. "I would love too though."

"Uh, okay then," Elsa could tell that Anna was quite disappointed.

"Winters come on!" came a voice from outside her room.

"Who was that?" Anna asked.

"One of my platoon," Elsa answered. "Sorry but I really gotta go. Send my love to Jack!"

"Will do."

Elsa closed the laptop and sighed deeply. At least Jack was going to make a full recovery. She slowly got up and headed out of the room.

* * *

Anna closed the lid of her laptop and sighed deeply. She had really wanted Elsa to come home. She hadn't seen her in three years, well in person. They had been Skyping at every opportunity they got. Elsa had always been really busy to come home.

"So what did she say?" Jack said trying to sit up. "I didn't hear."

"She can't come, sorry Jack," Anna said softly. "But she sends her love."

"Oh okay. Why not?" Jack's face fell. "Did she say why?"

"She said she had some big mission that needed to be done or something."

There was silence for a moment before Jack broke it.

"Anna can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jack."

"Would you be able to –" Jack paused before continuing. "Never mind." He fell back on his pillows.

Anna raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything more but she was curious on what Jack wanted to ask her.

**A/N: So Jack is home and safe. Phew! Anyway, hopefully you guys liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	4. Jack's Secret

**Chapter 4: Jack's Secret**

The next several weeks flew by but they didn't seem like that to Jack who was coped up in the hospital lying on the same boring bed in the same boring room for the entire time. He was so bored with the hospital that he had resorted to pretending that Anna's useless conversations about her garden were actually interesting. The sad thing was they actually were. But he did have one other distraction that was keeping his mind quite sharp.

Ever since he could use a laptop (his fingers had been damaged by the blast), which had been about a few weeks ago, he had been looking for engagement rings for Elsa. News was spreading that the war could be over soon and if those reports were true then Elsa could be coming back any day and he wanted to be married to her as soon as possible.

However there was something else that was bugging Jack. He had been having nightmares every night about the war. He had told his mother and she had responded by getting him some sleeping pills that worked and by getting him to talk to a therapist about the issues. Jack had agreed and so he was wheeled up to a Doctor Jane Sampson every few days to talk about his problems. Jack had been finding that these two tactics were actually working. He had been having less and less nightmares over the last few days.

His platoon had even come to visit. Bunnymund, who had completely recovered over a period of two short weeks, had visited Jack every few days to discuss anything and everything. About a week ago, Tooth and Sandy, who were still on the front lines, had come. They had told Jack that had been promoted to help working the base and so they were permanently off the front lines. Jack breathed a sigh of relief in this knowledge.

Jack had asked about Elsa and they had shrugged. They had told him that they didn't get to see her much as she was busy preparing for some big operation that was happening very soon. Jack didn't know what but he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but he knew Elsa. He knew that she would come through it.

At least there was some good news. Jack's casts had all been taken off as his bones were now fixed. He had several operations to fix them and they had finally told him the good news a few days ago. They said that he could go home soon and with some physical therapy, he would be fine. Jack actually starts his physical therapy in just a few short days. They wanted to get him into it while he was at the hospital.

Jack then woke up on a bright sunny day. He had lost track of the days as they were all the same to Jack now. The first thing he did was grab the laptop. He had found a really good site for a store that was local that sold nice rings. He opened up his history browser, found the site and clicked on it. He then carefully went through the designs. He could definitely see himself proposing with any number of them but somehow none of them was the right choice for him. They were nice but they didn't have the wow factor he was looking for.

Jack then saw Jamie approaching. Jack then hurriedly closed out of the internet and closed the laptop with a flourish. He didn't want people knowing his plans just yet. He wanted it to be a surprise but unfortunately his surprises never really were surprises. Like the time he wanted to ask out Elsa to the school ball and he made the mistake of telling Kristoff, who told Anna, who ended up telling Elsa. So when Jack asked her, she had already told him that she bought the tickets for them. It was not going to be like that.

When Jamie walked in, he gave Jack a long hard stare. Crap, Jack thought, he must have seen me. Jamie didn't do anything. He just walked in and took a seat. Jack relaxed a bit but it wasn't for long. Jamie then made a wild grab for the laptop while Jack tried to defend it. Jack lost while Jamie won. Jamie pushed his chair way back so Jack couldn't get to him.

"Let's see what you're hiding," Jamie said.

"Give that back Jamie," Jack said trying and failing to get out of bed.

Jack watched as Jamie made several clicks and gave a gasp after a few minutes.

"Why are you looking at rings?" he said grinning. "There is only one reason."

Jack watched as Jamie smirked. Damn, he thought, this is going to end up just like the school ball.

"You are going to propose to Elsa!" Jamie said with a triumph.

"Okay fine!" Jack said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "I am, happy?"

"Very!" Jamie said grinning.

Jack then noticed Anna coming. She had just stepped out of the elevator and was heading their way. She had her head down and she looked like she was texting someone.

"Okay, Jamie could you please not tell Anna or anyone about this?" Jack begged.

"Why?" Jamie's eyebrows were raised.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, that's cool."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief just as Anna entered the room. She gave Jack a look before turning to Jamie.

"My woman's intuition is telling me that you two are up to something," she said.

"Well your woman's intuition is wrong because we're not," Jamie said.

Anna gave them both another long hard stare.

"It's never wrong and I don't believe you for a second but if that's how you want to play then fine. I can be patient."

Jack knew what that meant. Anna was going to get Kristoff to spy for her and then get him to relay all the information back. Jack grinned. This was not going to be like that this time. It may have worked in the past but this time it was going to stay hidden between the two of them.

A nurse then came in and told Jack that it was time for his therapy. Jack smiled and was wheeled out of the room waving at his two friends who he was leaving behind.

* * *

As soon as Jack was out of earshot, Anna turned to Jamie.

"Okay what is that you two are up to?" she shot at him.

"Nothing," Jamie said opening up the laptop. "I think I'm gonna start a game of solitaire," he added.

"Look if it is something about Jack's treatment or condition then I think I should-" Anna started but Jamie cut her off.

"It's nothing to do with that Anna," Jamie said. "It's just a really big surprise that Jack doesn't want ruined."

"What kind of surprise?"

"The kind that makes woman go nuts," Jamie responded.

Anna sighed. That could be a hundred different things. Anna shrugged and peered over to what Jamie was up to.

"You can move the black five to the red six," she said pointing it out.

"Thanks," Jamie said clicking the mouse pad. "Yes, that reveals a red ace!"

Anna continued to watch Jamie until Jack returned an hour later.

"How did he do?" Anna asked the nurse.

"He did great," the nurse said. "He just needs to do this every day for a while and then we can start cutting it back."

"Excellent," Jack said getting back into bed. "Can I have my laptop back?"

"Not now Jack," Jamie said. "I'm almost finished."

Anna saw Jack roll his eyes.

* * *

Jack waited until Anna had gone off to tell Kristoff something before he turned back to Jamie.

"You didn't tell her right?"

"No," Jamie said shaking his head, "of course not!"

"Good," Jack said.

The laptop was back on his lap and he was thumbing through the rings again. Jamie was next to him and giving his opinion on certain ones.

"How are you going to propose?" Jamie asked.

"I really don't know," Jack said. "I could go for one of the cliché ones and do it at a restaurant or something but that doesn't feel like us."

"Yeah," Jamie said. "You need to make it personal and really, really romantic."

"I know," Jack said, "I know."

* * *

Months rolled by for Elsa. She had been training very hard over that period of time. She had been Skyping Anna as much as she could. Apparently Jack has been doing quite well and that he was being released from the hospital very soon. Elsa was thrilled but that wasn't all that she was thrilled about.

According to sources, the war was nearly over and according to North, there final push against Hans may actually help finish the war. Elsa was going to miss the fighting though. She did enjoy a good adrenaline rush while she was out there in the battle field but she knew people worried for her and hoped she would make a safe return. Elsa wished for that too.

Elsa was soon called to Colonel North's office on the debriefing for their latest mission. Elsa was scared but excited.

"Okay," North was saying. "The first part of your mission starts tomorrow. I want you all to go out and do a little recon before you go in. I want you to bug the place and then get as much info as you can get. Once you get the thumbs up from me, you will go in and take out Hans before we drone strike the area. Make sure you are out before we do that though. This part of the mission will take a while so make sure you bring plenty of stuff. We have a safe house set up a few miles away so you should be all good. Any questions?"

"No sir!" Elsa and the others said.

"Good, dismissed!" North said.

Elsa ran back to her room and quickly opened up her laptop. She Skyped Anna who picked up at once.

"Hey Elsa," she said her face splitting into a wide grin.

"Yo," Elsa said. "How's it over there? I hear Jack is almost home free!"

"Actually he is," Anna grinned even more. "He got home yesterday. He's been held up in his old room while his mother feeds him. I don't think Jack will complain though."

"No I don't think he will," Elsa laughed.

Anna then looked at Elsa very closely.

"Something is new," she said.

Elsa nodded. "I'm being dispatched for my mission tomorrow morning."

"This is the big one right?"

"Yeah, if it goes according to plan, it would give a big bonus to our team."

"Well good luck out there!"

"Thanks I think I may need it!"

* * *

Jack woke up on the fifth day of being back home. It felt great to be home but he wished that Elsa was home with him but he guessed that for the time being, he should make the most of it. According to his doctors, Jack had improved a lot. He was now only seeing his shrink once a week and she was pleased with his improvement. Jack was no longer having nightmares and he was feeling like his old self. On another good note, he was also only seeing his physical therapist twice a week.

Jack was feeling very excited. Today, he had arranged for Jamie to help him shop for rings. Jack slipped out of bed quite early and wrote a note for his mum so she wouldn't get worried. His hand was on the door handle when a voice rang out.

"Where are you going?" the voice belonged to his younger sister Pippa.

"Uh, out," Jack stammered.

Pippa gave him a long stare. "Jack Frost, you really are the worst liar in the history of liars. You do know that right?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked with his hand on the door.

"I saw the brochures in your room Jack," Pippa sighed.

"What were you doing in my room?" Jack demanded.

"I was cleaning in on our mother's instructions and I came across them. Jack, you're going to propose to Elsa aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Well I would like to know in advance if I'm getting a new sister. Jack this is a huge step! Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Jack said firmly. "I have never been more certain than anything in my entire life. She's the one Pippa. I know."

For an answer, Pippa grabbed her coat and keys.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked her.

"Well I'm not going to let you blunder this up!" Pippa said. "Come on!"

Pippa then marched him out of the house to her car. Jack jumped in the passenger side while Pippa started the engine up. They found Jamie outside his house and he looked confused why Pippa was there until Jack explained everything.

For the next few hours, they trolled the ring shops looking for the perfect one. Pippa was quite handy as she knew what kind of ring they should be looking one. In what seemed the hundredth shop, they finally found it. It was a beautiful diamond ring which had two adjoining sapphires on either side on a gold ring. Jack could see Elsa saying yes when he looked at the ring. He grinned and looked at the others who were grinning back.

Half an hour later, Jack walked out of the store holding a small velvet case with an even bigger grin plastered all over his face.

**A/N: So what's going to happen with Elsa? I hoped this has been a good update. Please review =)**


	5. The Coming of The Solider

**Chapter 5: The Coming Of The Solider**

"So how exactly are you planning on proposing?" Pippa asked Jack the next morning while she spooned cornflakes into her mouth.

Jack, Jamie and Pippa were in the Frost house at the kitchen table eating breakfast. The ring that Jack had bought was tucked in a nice little hidey hole in Jack's room where no one could find it or touch it.

"We've already discussed this," Jamie said. "Jack hasn't got a clue."

"Well it has to be pretty darn romantic," Pippa said.

"And special," Jamie added.

"I know, I know," Jack said shaking his head, "but what is special or romantic? Could someone please help me in that regard?"

"Why don't you just take her to the park where you guys had your first kiss?" Jamie suggested.

They all looked at him.

"What?" he said. "Jack tells me things."

Pippa turned to him. "When was this?"

"When we were seventeen," Jack said.

_Jack was taking a run in the park nice and early on a Sunday morning. He paused by a large oak to catch his breath. Suddenly he felt something come down hard on his head. Jack bent down and realised it was an acorn. He looked up and saw Elsa lying on one of the branches looking quite pleased with herself._

"_What are you doing up there?" he asked._

"_Playing," Elsa responded._

"_You know we're not little kids anymore."_

"_I know, it's just fun!" _

_Jack rolled his eyes as Elsa jumped down from the tree and gave Jack a surveying look._

"_Out on your run again, eh Frost?" she said with a twisted smile._

"_Yeah," Jack said. "Done a few kilometres already."_

"_Hmm," Elsa said. "Bet you can't catch me!"_

_Elsa then flew off at a fast pace. Jack tore after her. She was giggling and laughing as Jack chased her. Eventually Jack caught up and tackled her to the ground. Jack soon realised that his face was awfully closed to hers. He went bright red. Elsa then reached up and gave him a small kiss on the lips. While Jack was lying there stunned, Elsa tore off again still laughing and giggling. _

_Jack remained where he was. He had just kissed Elsa Winters and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him._

Jack finished his story. When he had diminished he saw that Pippa had tears in her eyes while Jamie was just eating his breakfast.

"That is so adorable," Pippa said clapping her hands together. "You have to do it at the park, you just have to!"

"If you think that will work," Jack shrugged.

"Of course it will Jack," Pippa said with determination in her voice. "All you have to do is blindfold her and take her to the park and underneath that same oak tree you propose. You have a guarantee yes."

Jack scratched his head. It did sound pretty good to him. It had all the elements that he was looking for.

"Well if you think it will work," he said.

"Trust me Jack it will work," Pippa said.

"Go for it Jack," Jamie said with a grin.

* * *

Anna opened the door to her house and looked around. She gave a sigh of relief when she didn't see Kristoff and she entered the house. She didn't get two feet in when she heard a disproving cough from behind her. Anna jumped with fright as she turned around and came face to face with her husband who had his arms folded and he was giving her a glowing stare. Anna took a few steps back.

"Where have you been?" Kristoff demanded.

Anna gulped. Earlier, she had snuck out of the house earlier and didn't want Kristoff to know. She had a big surprise for him.

"Well, um," Anna stammered.

"'Um' is not an answer Anna," Kristoff said. "You've been gone for a good hour and a half. I've been worried sick. You didn't answer your phone either. What have you been doing?"

"Well," Anna said smiling. "You might want to sit down."

Kristoff looked at her with a confused expression.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Kristoff took a seat at their kitchen table while Anna knelt down in front of him.

"Kristoff," she said taking a deep breath. "I was at the doctor's office."

Kristoff suddenly got really concerned.

"Why? You're not in any danger are you?" he asked wildly.

Anna grinned as she shook her head. She had to admit it, his reactions were pretty funny.

"Then what?" Kristoff asked. "It's something serious isn't it? You've got some kind of terminal illness and you're trying to break it to me gently."

"Kristoff calm down!" Anna said laughing.

"Why should I? For the last few weeks you've been sick every morning and experiencing all kinds of pains. It must be some kind of serious illness."

"Kristoff honey, I'm not sick," Anna said grinning. "I'm pregnant."

Kristoff's face went into a shocked state.

"Pregnant?" he repeated weakly.

"I went to the doctor and she confirmed that I am six weeks pregnant."

Kristoff just sat there before leaping up and twirling Anna around with the largest grin on his face. He then set her down in the chair he had previously been occupying.

"We're going to have a baby?" he asked weakly. "I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a mother?"

"Yes," Anna said matching his grin.

Kristoff pulled her into a kiss which Anna responded to with such enthusiasm.

"Woah," came a voice. "Not intruppting something are we?"

Anna and Kristoff broke apart and saw that Jack, Jamie and Pippa had just entered the room looking weird out. Anna and Kristoff were still grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" Jack asked.

Kristoff gave Anna a look before Anna spoke.

"I'm pregnant guys," she said beaming.

Everyone reacted at the same time. Smiles erupted on their faces and there were several cheers and fist pumps. They each took their turn at congratulating the happy couple on the upcoming baby. Kristoff got out some wine and gave everyone some except Anna who had a glass of water. Kristoff raised his glass in a toast.

"To my beautiful wife and my unborn child who I will both cherish every minute of every day," Kristoff said giving Anna a kiss on cheek.

"Here, here," everyone said taking a drink.

"So who's going to plan the baby shower?" Pippa asked.

"Elsa if she's home in time," Anna said.

"Aw, can't I do it?" Pippa said. "Elsa is busy fighting a war. I'm here and I'm free."

"You can help," Anna said laughing.

"Any names?" Jamie asked.

"Not yet," Kristoff said. "Sheesh I only found out like five minutes ago and you think I've thought of names?"

"I have a few in mind," Anna said sneakily, "but you will have to wait and find out."

"I bet it's a girl," Jack said suddenly.

"Ten bucks says it's a boy," Kristoff said.

"You're on."

"Any other bets?" Jamie said eagerly.

* * *

Elsa was in the safe house sitting listening to the listening device that was giving them all the information they needed from Hans himself. They had planted bugs his house a week ago. Tonight was the night they were going to storm the place. Elsa was decked out in full combat gear. She was going to lead them into the fray.

"So what's the plan?" a Corporal Shipton said.

"We're going to take it nice and easy," said Elsa as she readied her gun. "No one is to make any noise unless necessary."

"Gotcha," her crew said.

"We wait for the signal," Elsa said.

Night fell and the entire group of them were waiting outside the safe, poised and ready for action. As each minute ticked by, Elsa grew more and more nervous. What if they were seen and caught? Finally the signal came. It was a flicker of a torch in the distance. It flickered three times before going out completely.

"Let's move out," Elsa said.

Elsa went one way with some of the group while the rest went on a different direction. The plan was that half of them would enter from the front while the rest entered from the back and to trap the enemy in between them. Elsa was leading the group that was going to go in the front way.

They waited outside the door for a couple of minutes while they waited for the others to get into position.

"Okay go," Elsa whispered into her communicator to the other side.

They paused and then suddenly they heard screaming and yelling as well as gunfire. That wasn't part of the plan.

"Report," Elsa said into her communicator, "what is going on?"

They only heard static for a while before they heard Corporal Shipton speak.

"Oh man, it's an ambush; they have us, no wait stop!" Corporal Shipton suddenly stopped talking. There was a gunshot and then silence fell.

"Go!" Elsa said.

They burst in with their gun blazing. Several members of both sides fell at once in the initial attack. Elsa sprinted through the house looking for Hans. He had to be in here somewhere. He wasn't going to get too far. She soon burst into a room and found him in it. He turned around. There was a gun in his hand. It went off. Elsa felt a pain in her chest as the bullet found its target. Elsa fell down on her knees with blood pouring out of her chest.

"Poor silly girl," Hans said approaching. Elsa could see that he had bullet proof vest strapped around his chest.

Hans was right above her. He raised the gun again. Elsa then reacted with the remaining strength she had. She grabbed the knife in her belt and then tackled Hans to the ground with the knife going into his part of his chest that wasn't protected. Hans tried to fight back but Elsa grabbed his gun. It went off again.

Hans collapsed from the shot. It had got him right between the eyes. Hans toppled backwards and he fell on the ground. Elsa then fell to the ground clutching her chest. She had to get out as soon as possible as the planned drone strike was approaching to take out any one they missed but Elsa was losing strength at a fast pace as she lost more and more blood.

Elsa walked down the stairs while holding on the rails. She lost her balance and toppled down the stairs. She gasped in pain but she got up. She soon realised that she was the only one still in the building. Everyone else must have gotten out in time. She tried her radio to call for help but she couldn't. It was broken.

Elsa headed over to the door and managed to get out. She looked up and saw that the drone strike was getting nearer and nearer. She tried to run but she couldn't. She jumped out of the way just as the drone hit and blew up the entire area.

Everything then went black.

* * *

Anna was in the kitchen cutting up carrots and humming to a song. She was very happy. She had just heard on the radio that Commander Pitch had just surrender to the Allied Forces and that meant the war was over which meant Elsa was coming home soon. Kristoff waltzed into the room humming the same song.

It had been several days since Anna had told him the news about her pregnancy and Kristoff had responded very enthusiastically. He had gone out the very next day to buy a crib and a mobile for the baby along with some pretty awesome stuffed teddy bears. Anna had nearly cried with happiness the day that Kristoff had brought them home.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Anna said heading towards the door and opening it.

A man wearing an army uniform was outside. He took off his hat and placed it under his arm when Anna opened the door.

"Yes?" Anna said.  
"Are you Anna Bjorgman?" he asked.

"Yes," Anna said wondering where this was going.

"Sister to Captain Elsa Winters?"

"Yes," Anna repeated.

"I'm sorry to say this," he said, "but a few days ago your sister was caught in a drone strike."

"What?" Tears were coming to her face. "Is she okay?"

The solider didn't say anything. His face broke into a sad expression. Anna collapsed in tears. She knew what that look meant.

"No," she wept. "My sister can't be dead."

"I'm sorry," the solider said, "but she didn't make it to safety in time."

Anna howled with tears as the solider left leaving Anna on her doorstep crying out for her dead sister. Kristoff came over to her and knelt down next to her.

"What happened?"

"She's dead Kristoff," Anna said through her tears.

"Elsa?" Kristoff said tears coming to his eyes as well.

Anna nodded. "And she's never coming back."

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	6. The Funeral of Elsa

**Chapter 6: The Funeral of Elsa **

Kristoff carried Anna back into the kitchen where she was still weeping. Anna didn't think it was fair that the war had just ended and Elsa didn't come back. There was a picture of her and Elsa on the kitchen table. It was taken a few days before Elsa was deployed. They both looked so happy, not knowing what was going to happen. The picture brought even more tears to her eyes. It seemed so unfair that just a few years ago everything was perfect and now that was coming apart. Anna picked up the photograph and threw it across the room. The glass shattered on impact.

"Anna!" Kristoff said but Anna just dissolved into more tears and collapsed at the kitchen table.

"It's going to be okay," Kristoff continued rubbing Anna's back.

"How can you say that?" Anna said through her tears.

Kristoff didn't say anything to that.

"How did she die?" Kristoff said.

"She got caught in a drone strike apparently."

"Oh," it was all Kristoff could say.

* * *

Jack was humming as he approached Anna and Kristoff's house. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Hello?" he called.

"Down here," came Kristoff's voice.

Jack walked down the hallway. "Okay so I was thinking about names and I thought that Jack Junior would be good-" he stopped halfway through his sentence as he noticed the scene that was before him.

Anna was crying and Kristoff was holding her and rocking her back and forward. His eyes then noticed the glass on the floor. It looked as if Anna had either thrown or dropped something. He then noticed that it was a picture frame that had a smashed frame. He bent down and picked up the picture. It was of Anna and Elsa smiling while they were eating ice creams. Jack remembered that day. It was a few days before they left for battle and they were at the beach enjoying life.

"What happened?" he asked.

Anna didn't answer. She cried even harder and buried her head in Kristoff's shirt.

"What happened?" he asked with a lot more worry in his voice.

Anna attempted to control her crying but when she spoke; her voice was full of tears.

"Elsa is gone."

"What?" Jack said with tears coming to his eyes now.

"She got killed in a drone strike," Kristoff said softly not looking up from Anna.

"No, she can't be gone," Jack said. "Not before-"

Jack looked at his hands and clenched them. Not before they even had a chance together, he thought. Jack left the room without saying anything else. He had to get out of there. He needed to be able to breathe. Jack took off at a fast pace. He didn't even know where he was going. He didn't stop. Eventually he came to a park which happened to be the first park that he and Elsa shared their first kiss.

He could still see them now, playing and having fun. That brought more tears to his eyes. He ran for it and soon came across the same oak tree that Elsa had been up in. He collapsed in pain there and just stayed there. Minutes past and then hours. He didn't move at all.

"I thought I would find you here," came a voice.

Jack looked up and saw his sister walking towards him. She came over and sat down next to him looking sad.

"Kristoff told me what happened," she said. "Are you okay?"

Jack shot her a look. "Am I okay? What kind of stupid question is that? The woman I love and care for more than any other person on this forsaken planet is dead and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Okay so it was a stupid question," Pippa said. "Sorry."

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking out my anger on you."

"It's okay, we both lost a dear friend. But they say time heals all wounds."

"Yeah I think Father Time may be giving me the skip on this one."

Pippa didn't say anything. She looked at Jack with sadness in her eyes. Jack then noticed something heavy in his pocket. He took it out. It was Elsa's engagement ring. He couldn't even look at it. He didn't even remember putting it in his pocket. Just looking at it made him well up. Jack stood up and threw it as far as he could. Pippa looked shocked.

"Jack!" she exclaimed.

"I don't need it anymore. Someone else can start their memories with it."

Pippa didn't answer. She ran and ran in the direction that Jack threw the ring. Jack knew she was going to get the ring. She came back huffing and puffing holding the box. She shoved it into Jack's hands despite his protests.

"I don't want it Pippa," he said.

"Keep it! Keep it as a reminder of her."

* * *

A few months later, Anna was in her bedroom fixing her earrings. Today was Elsa's funeral. Even though they didn't have a body, they were still having one in her honour. Anna had adorned a simple black dress while Kristoff had put on a black suit with a black tie. Anna's hand travelled down to her stomach where her fourteen-week old baby bump was starting to be visible. Anna almost started crying then. Elsa would never know her niece or nephew. Steadying herself, she headed downstairs to meet Kristoff who was waiting by the door with keys in his hand.

The service was quick and emotional. Anna cried the whole way through it. She wasn't the only one. She noticed Jack, a few seats over from her, was silently crying as well. Anna quickly reverted her gaze back to the minster while he continuing talking. Finally the minster stopped talking and invited everyone to put flowers on the grave. Anna put a single red rose on the grave.

"I'll miss you," she said as she put the flower down.

After the funeral had finished, there was a series of salutes and a completely gunfire from some of Elsa's army buddies in honour of Elsa and her bravery. When they had finished everyone walked into the reception hall for food. Anna hung back and stared at the grave. Jack soon walked over to her and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I just miss her so much," Anna said.

"I do too," Jack said in a small voice.

"She is the only family I have left and now she's gone."

"What about Kristoff and your unborn child? They're your new family aren't they?"

Anna sobbed as she nodded. She couldn't say anything else. For a while they just stared at the grave.

"I was going to give her this," Jack said pulling out something from his pocket.

Anna took the box. It was a small and violet box. She opened it and it revealed a diamond ring. Anna gasped in surprise.

"You were going to propose?"

Jack nodded. "As soon as I could but now it looks like I won't be able to."

Anna stared at the ring with amazement. She could see Elsa saying yes to Jack. She remembered Elsa telling her about the promise that they made when the war first started. It brought even more tears to her eyes. She shut the box and handed it back to Jack.

"She would have said yes," she said.

"I know," Jack said.

"Would it have been a big wedding?"

"I don't know," Jack hung his head. "We never talked about that. I always figured that we would be able to talk about that after everything is over."

"I think Elsa would want a big wedding," Anna said closing her eyes. "I can picture it now. She in a flowing white dress and you dressed up in a very handsome suit but you're complaining because it's too stuffy and tight."

Jack let out a small laugh. "Yeah sounds like me alright."

"And Elsa is walking down the aisle and your eyes meet and there is a spark of love in there," Anna continued. "And you both say yes and share the most amazing kiss."

"Sounds nice," Jack sighed. "I only wish it was true."

Anna placed her head on Jack's shoulder. "Me too Jack, me too."

* * *

Months past and Anna was washing dishes in her kitchen. She was six months into her pregnancy and she had some news for her husband. She had finally found out the gender of their baby. The doctor couldn't before because of imagining problems. Anna finally heard his car pulling into the garage.

"Hey sweetie," he said after he had come in and gave her a kiss. "How was the doctor today?"

"Good," Anna said with a grin.

"What's that grin for?"

"We're having a boy!"

Kristoff was stunned. "We're having a boy?"

Anna nodded. Kristoff looked thrilled.

"Yes!" he said punching the air. "Jack owes me ten bucks!"

* * *

Jack was still at the office and it was already quite late. After the war he had gotten a job at a local business that sold computer parts. He was in charge of all the shipping. His colleague Jane Ryan came in with a clipboard.

"So we have to get these shipments out by tomorrow," she said handing him a list.

Jack took it and looked down it. There were a lot of them. Sighing, he entered them onto the computer.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink with me later," Jane asked.

Jack wondered whether he should or not. He hadn't gone out in months and he felt like he ought to.

"Okay then," he said.

Jane beamed at him.

So that night he found himself at the local bar with a beer in his hand and Jane next to him. She had some kind of drink that Jack didn't notice her ordering. Jack had the strangest feeling that Jane had been flirting with him the entire evening. He liked Jane, he thought she was a nice woman but he was still in love with Elsa. He had a feeling that he would never get over her.

"It's getting pretty late," he said. "I best be off."

"Okay," Jane looked upset. "Maybe we can do this another time?"

"Uh, maybe," Jack said not sure whether or not he actually wanted to. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

Doctor Chris Quintin was doing his usual rounds. He was tired and he wanted to go home but his attending had told him that he couldn't go home just yet. He checked his watch. It was half past ten on a Friday night. His friend was opening a nightclub that night and he really wanted to go home but he couldn't.

One of his Jane Doe patients had a few cardiac arrests in the last few hours and it was his job to watch her. Chris didn't want her to die and so he decided to keep and extra close watch on her.

Chris had been in the army for the last several years now, he was a trauma surgeon and he loved his job. He sighed as he went over the files of his current cases. One of his friends, who is also a doctor, came up to him.

"Busy night?" His friend Bobby Wright asked.

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing?"

"Watching her," Chris said.

He pointed to a blonde girl in the room that was in front of them.

"It's time for another check," he said checking his watch.

He and Bobby entered the room and Chris began checking the girl.

"So what happened to her?" Bobby asked. "She looks like she's in a critical condition."

"Gunshot wound and was caught in an explosion," Chris answered checking his chart. "Been in a coma for the last several months."

Suddenly they heard a chocking sound and a groan. Chris looked to the girl and saw that her eyes were flicking open.

"Hold on," he said.

He removed her feeding tube before speaking to her.

"Do you know where you are?"

The girl shook her head.

"Do you know what your name is?"

The girl thought for a while before responding. "Elsa Winters."

**A/N: So did anyone actually think for a second that I would kill off Elsa? I would have to be way outta my mind! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	7. The Return of Elsa

**Chapter 7: The Return of Elsa**

Elsa felt a little panicky. The last thing she could remember was being shot by Hans and then being caught in an explosion and now she guessed she is in some kind of hospital. How did she get here? She wondered.

"How long have I been here?" Elsa asked. Her voice came out harsh and croaky.

"Seven months," the doctor said. "You've been in a coma."

"Where am I?"

"You're at Arendelle Hospital, you've been quite a critical condition but it looks like you are stabilising. You were actually transferred to us from the field hospital you had been at."

"What happened?"

"You were shot," the doctor said. More details of it came back more vividly. "You were also caught in a drone strike that caused quite a lot of damaged that required a lot of surgeries."

The doctor then suddenly realised something.

"Oh my name is Doctor Quintin, I've been the one treating you," he said. "Sorry should have mentioned it earlier."

Elsa nodded. Then she looked around. Why wasn't there anyone grouped around her bed? Surely they would have been. Maybe they didn't know. Surely they must.

"Is there a family member we can call to let them know that you're awake?" Doctor Quintin must have been reading her mind.

"Yeah, my sister Anna Bjorgman," Elsa said. She then gave the doctor Anna's contact details.

* * *

Doctor Chris Quintin took down Elsa's sister's contact details. Suddenly Elsa's machine's started beeping. Elsa then started to phase out of consciousness.

"Blue alert," Chris said, lowing Elsa's bed.

Nurses rushed in and Chris grabbed the paddles.

"Clear!" he said using them on Elsa. "Stay with us Elsa."

There was no response.

"Clear," Chris said again using them again.

The machines started beeping again.

"She's back," Chris said putting the paddles again. "We should rush her up to surgery. Get her ready while I contact her family."

* * *

Anna was in her kitchen table drinking tea. She was due in just a few months and she was excited. She couldn't wait to meet her new son. Kristoff was getting nervous too. Suddenly there was a ringing from the telephone. Anna put down her tea and rushed over to answer the telephone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, is this Anna Bjorgman?"

"Yes, who's this?" Anna said.

"Hi Anna, my name's Chris Quintin and I'm the doctor that is tending to your sister."

Anna almost dropped the phone. "My sister is dead, doctor."

"Your sister is Elsa Winters right?"

Anna did drop the phone that time. She quickly picked it up.

"Yes, and if this is some kind of sick joke-"

"This is not a joke, she is currently in critical condition at Arendelle Hospital."

"She's alive?" Anna said barely able to speak.

"Yes she is."

Anna couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true, could it? The solider told them that she had been killed. Elsa's body had never been found but the solider had said that she was caught in a drone strike. Could Elsa have survived it? It seemed impossible.  
"If you have any more doubt, we've run her DNA," Chris said. "We had to wait a while for the results but it was matched to her army records. It's your sister alright."

Anna collapsed still holding the phone. Her sister was alive. For the past several months she had been in absolute pain thinking that she had lost her sister and now she was alive.

"I'll be over shortly," Anna said.

"Okay," Chris said.

Anna hung up the phone. She felt numb. Kristoff came into the room.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Anna looked him right in the eye. "It seems as if Elsa isn't dead."

Kristoff looked shocked and confused.

"What?" he said.

"Apparently they made a mistake," Anna said her strength returning. "My sister is alive!" Anna felt like singing.

"You sure?" Kristoff said weakly.

"They seem to be," Anna said. "Well help me up, we gotta go!"

Kristoff helped her to her feet and they rushed out the door. It didn't take them long to get Arendelle Hospital. A part of Anna still felt as if this was some sick joke but the other part longed for it to be true. They arrived there in no time at all. They walked up the receptionist and asked for an Elsa Winters. The receptionist told them to wait and so they did. An hour past and nothing. Thoughts kept chasing themselves around Anna's head. What if it was a mistake? She couldn't bear to have lost her sister a second time. Not when there is some kind of hope that she could actually be alive. Anna had wished for so long that Elsa would actually be alive and if that was taken away from her, she didn't know what she would do. It would just be too much. She hoped with every fibre of her being that it wasn't a mistake. She wanted it to be so desperately true. Just as Anna was thinking this, a man came up to them wearing a white lab coat. Anna and Kristoff stood up.

"Anna Bjorgman?" he asked.

"Yes, and this is my husband Kristoff," Anna said.

"Nice to finally meet you," the main said shaking their hands. "My name is Chris Quintin, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes Doctor Quintin," Anna said. "What news is there on my sister?"

"Well she has had quite a few cardiac attacks and a lot of surgeries," Chris said.

Anna felt her body tightened.

"She was in quite a critical condition when she got here. She has currently been in a coma for the last several months. Only mere hours ago, she woke up but she had another cardiac attack and had to be rushed into surgery," he continued.

Anna felt her body tighten even more. She really hoped he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"But," Chris said with a smile. "We have gotten her stabilise and her labs look good. She may be in hospital for a while but it looks like she will make a full recovery."

Anna felt as if an enormous pressure had been taken off her.

"Thank God," she said.

"Shall I take you to her?"

Anna nodded, feeling nervous but relieved. They followed the doctor into the elevator and up a few floors. He walked them along a corridor of rooms and then paused outside on. Inside the room was a blonde girl heavily bandaged and attached to a number of machines. Anna could immediately tell it was her sister.

"I'll leave you to it," Chris said.

Anna and Kristoff entered the room. It broke Anna's heart to see her sister like this but she couldn't believe her eyes. She was alive and was right in front of her. Anna and Kristoff took up seats and sat by Elsa's bedside. Elsa's eyes flickered open and Anna saw the familiar blue staring at her.

"Anna," Elsa said weakly.

Anna felt tears come to her eyes. "Elsa, I can't believe you're here. They told us that you were dead."

"Dead?" Elsa looked confused. "I feel pretty alive."

Anna laughed and for the first in what felt like forever, a comforting feeling. Elsa gazed over at Anna and gave a small laugh. Elsa had just noticed Anna's baby bump.

"Looks like a lot has changed since I have been asleep."

Anna laughed. "Yeah, I guess it has."

"So am I going to get a little niece or nephew?"

"Nephew."

Elsa grinned and looked around her room. "Where's Jack? I don't see him."

Anna's grin faded. She had completely forgotten about him. She looked at her husband who quickly took out his phone. Kristoff started dialling and he left the room.

"He doesn't know does he?" Elsa said her grin also fading.

"To be fair Elsa, we only found out like two hours ago!"

Elsa grinned and closed her eyes. "I'm sleepy."

Anna's grinned again. "Elsa you have been asleep for the past several months."

But Elsa didn't hear her. She was too busy in Dreamland to hear her. Anna continued to look at her. She still couldn't believe it. For months she had been depressed about her sister's untimely death and here she was mere moments away from her own house. It seemed as if it was some kind of fate. Some higher purpose perhaps. Kristoff soon came back in pocketing his cellphone.

"Well, I've told Pippa and she's going to pass it along," he said.

"Thank you Kristoff," Anna said.

"I still cannot believe this," Kristoff said. "It seems like yesterday we were at her funeral and now here she is, alive."

"It feels like it can't be real."

Kristoff gripped her shoulder. "But it is."

Anna squeezed his hand. "And I'm glad it is."

* * *

Jack put his keys in his door and opened the door. He found his family plus Jamie and Sophie having dinner.

"How was your date?" Pippa asked.

Jack went red. "It was _not _a date."

Jack had been out with Jane again but this time they had a friendly lunch together.

"Sure Jack," Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Look I don't even like her that way, so could you please get off my back?"

The phone went off and thus interrupted their conversation. Pippa went to get it while Jack took a seat at the table. He didn't pay much attention until he heard Pippa shout.

"She's what?" she said.

They all looked over at her. Pippa continued to talk to whoever was on the other end before she hung up. She looked totally lost and was in total shock.

"Are you okay?" Mum said to Pippa.

Pippa just stood there with a look of disbelief on her face. She looked up at them.

"She's alive," she said weakly.

They all knew who she was talking about.

"Elsa?" Jack said feeling numb.

"Apparently she survived and the army got it wrong," Pippa said.

They all acted at once. They all grabbed coats and keys and sprinted to their car. Pippa said that Elsa was at Arendelle Hospital and so his mother droved their as fast as she could. They arrived there in no time at all. They found Kristoff waiting for them in the waiting room. They rushed up to him.

"This way," he said.

They followed him into the elevator and along a corridor. They stopped outside a room and Jack felt his insides drop into his stomach. Anna was there and she was sitting next to a blonde hair girl who looked like she was sleeping. As if Jack was in a trance, he moved towards her. He could tell who it was at once. The bruises, gashes and bandages didn't hide who it was. It was his Elsa.

He moved closer to her and stroked her face with his hand. She felt so soft. He felt as if he was in a dream. He didn't seem real. Everyone was standing with looks of shock on their faces.

"I can't believe this," Jamie said.

"Me either," Jack whispered.

For what seemed ages, they stood there looking at Elsa. They all still couldn't believe it. After what they had all gone through, the thought of losing one of their closest friends, it was no wonder and now they found out she was alive. It seemed as if it was some kind of fantasy that couldn't be true but thankfully it was.

Elsa's eyes flickered open and blue met blue. Jack felt his insides go all squirmy. He just gazed down at her.

"Hey," she said, her voice sounded croaky but Jack didn't care. It still contained Elsa's sweetness in it.

"Hey," Jack whispered. "I can't believe you're here."

"Anna told me that you guys thought I was gone."

"It was months of hell Elsa, I thought I had lost you forever."

"I'm not going anywhere Jack."

Jack then bent down and kissed her. He had waited so long to do so and he was finally able to. Her lips felt so warm. Jack felt the familiar feeling of love seeping through him once again, filling him with happiness and warmth. Everyone gazed at the couple with smiles on their faces. Everything was finally right now. It was all coming back together. Jack had finally gotten his Elsa back and this time she wasn't going anywhere.

**A/N: Yay! They're all back together! This is not the end! Hehehe =) I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	8. Flashbacks

**andrita1000lee: your request about the love triangle will come true!**

**Evo: Yeah thanks for the point out with code blue. It has been fixed thanks. I should warn you my medical terms and knowledge isn't the best at times. In ref to her cardiac arrests, let's just say she can. Let's ignore the fact that she probably wouldn't be.**

** Shimmer Shine: A fast-forward you say? Well not just yet but soon! **

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks**

_Two weeks later_

Anna quickly raced along the hospital corridors to find her sister's room. She found her sitting up and talking to Jack. Elsa was giggling at whatever Jack was telling her. Anna supposed that Jack was telling her a funny story or a joke.

"Anna," Elsa sang when Anna entered the room.

"Elsa," Anna sang back.

Anna took a seat next to Elsa. Up close, Elsa looked pale and worn out despite her cherry attitude. The doctors had warned them that due to the extent of Elsa's injuries, surgeries and her cardiac arrests a lot of damage had taken place and would require extensive treatments. Elsa was lucky to be alive. Elsa still had a number of surgeries lined up and scans. Her first scan was an eco-heart scan to check that her surgery to fix her heart had worked.

"So what's up with you?" Jack asked.

"Got my appointment with the OBGYN today, another scan," said Anna.

"Guess we both have scans today," said Elsa.

The doctor came in at the exact moment and Anna and Jack helped Elsa into a wheelchair where they wheeled her away. Anna and Jack passed the time by chatting about anything that came to their minds. Anna soon checked her watch and headed and realised she was nearly late for her OBGYN appointment. Anna rushed out of the room and down a couple of floors to get her scan.

* * *

Jack waited in silence. He wished he brought a book. Instead he just lay back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_Jack closed his locker door after extracting a single red rose from it. Today was the day he was going to ask Elsa to go to the ball with him. Jamie, who already had a date, was standing next to him._

"_Elsa, would you, I mean will you, I mean," Jack stammered._

"_Just spit it out man!" Jamie said._

"_This is Elsa we are talking about," Jack said exasperated. "You don't just walk up to her and ask her. You got to do it with style."_

"_Hmm, walking up and asking worked for me."_

_Jack threw him a look._

"_Jamie, you asked your girlfriend. She was expecting you to ask her."_

"_Oh yeah," Jamie said brightly. "But anyway, just go for it. _

"_You're right. I just need to get the courage," Jack's face drained of colour. "Is there a wizard that will provide that? Because I'm so nervous right now."_

"_Just go for it," Jamie said. "Look there's Elsa now!"_

_They both saw Elsa walking down the corridor surrounded by her friends. Why do they have to travel in packs? Jack thought desperately. How on Earth were you supposed to get her on her own to ask her?_

_Jack saw Elsa laugh at something one of her friends said before opening her locker and rummage around in it looking for something. Jack took a deep breath. It was now or never. He straightened up and marched right towards them. One of Elsa's friends tapped her shoulder and she looked up and smiled. _

"_Hey Jack," she said._

"_Would-you-like-to-go-with-me-to-the-ball?" Jack asked at the speed of light._

"_Sorry?" Elsa said. "Didn't quite catch that."_

"_Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Jack said taking deep breaths and pauses in between each word. _

_Elsa giggled. "Took you long enough."_

"_What?"_

_Elsa handed him a ticket. _

"_This is yours," she said. "So pick me up at seven."_

_She grabbed her books and headed off with her friends._

"_Wait, is that a yes?"_

"_Yes," she called back._

_Jack grinned and stared at the ticket in his hand. He had asked Elsa to the ball and she said yes. Best day ever._

"Jack?" a familiar warm voice was calling his name.

Jack opened his eyes. Elsa had returned and was being helped back into her bed by a nurse. She had her shining blue eyes on him.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Oh the day I asked you to the ball."

Elsa giggled. "That was a good day."

"What were you and your friends talking about? I've always wanted to know."

"Well…."

_Elsa was walking down the corridor with her group of friends. They had just excited Chemistry and were heading to their lockers to grab their books for the next period. They were all complaining about the work that their teacher had set them._

"_Questions on pages thirty seven to fifty one? Do you know how many questions that is?" Rapunzel was saying. "Loads!"_

"_It is a little unfair," said Ariel. "Plus I have to catch up on the homework that I missed yesterday due to me being sick!"_

_When they were walking down Eugene 'Flynn Rider' Fitzherbert gave a wink to Rapunzel before continuing walking down. As soon as he left, they immediately started gushing about it._

"_Has he asked you yet to the ball?" Merida asked when they had calmed down._

"_Yeah," Rapunzel said. "Yesterday."_

"_Speaking of balls, when is Jack going to ask you Elsa?" Ariel asked._

"_Oh I don't know," Elsa replied. "Sometime."_

_They had finally reached Elsa's locker. Elsa opened and started rummaging in it looking for her maths books. Rapunzel tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Jack alert," she said._

_Elsa quickly stood up and noticed Jack walking towards her. He looked nervous._

"_Hey Jack," she said._

"_Would-you-like-to-go-with-me-to-the-ball?" Jack asked at the speed of light._

"_Sorry?" Elsa said. "Didn't quite catch that."_

_Jack looked so cute when he was flustered. Elsa was enjoying it quite immensely. _

"_Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Jack said taking deep breaths and pauses in between each word. _

_Finally, Elsa thought, it had been ages. Jamie had told her that Jack had been planning on asking her ages ago._

_Elsa giggled. "Took you long enough."_

"_What?"_

_Elsa reached into her pocket and drew out one of the tickets she had purchased ages ago for this very moment. She handed it to Jack._

"_This is yours," she said. "So pick me up at seven."_

_Elsa then walked off with her friends laughing at the look on Jack's face._

"_Wait," he called after her. "Is that a yes?"_

"_Yes!" Elsa turned around called back to him._

Jack laughed at the story.

"Yeah, sorry about it taking me so long. I was just very nervous."

Elsa laughed at that. Jack checked his watch.

"Oh sorry, gotta run. Work," he said.

"See you later."

* * *

Elsa watched Jack go with sadness in her face expression. She wished he didn't have to go. She closed her eyes and headed back down memory lane.

"_Jack ,what are we doing?" an eight year old Elsa asked him._

"_We are going to prank Pippa and Anna," Jack responded._

_They were standing in the hallway of Elsa's house. Jack and Pippa had come around for a play date. Elsa giggled when she heard Jack's plan. Jack opened the box that contained a green frog that he had captured earlier that day from the stream just down the road from Elsa's house. Jack after checking that no one was about, snuck into Anna's bedroom along with Elsa. He carefully placed the frog in Anna's desk and they quickly excited the room. It wasn't long till they heard footsteps coming down the hallway._

"_Any minute now," Jack whispered._

_He and Elsa waited in agony. They heard Anna's door open and a scream but it wasn't Anna or Pippa screaming._

"_Run!" Elsa said. "That's Mum!"_

_She and Jack sprinted down the hallway only to bump into Elsa's mother who had somehow known where they were heading. She had her hands on her hips and stared into their guilty faces. Out of the corner of Elsa's eye, she could see Anna and Pippa roaring with laughter at the sight of them._

"Elsa?"

Someone was calling her name. Elsa woke up and saw her sister standing over her looking happy.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, you just had a grin plastered all over your face."

"Oh, good dream, that's all."

Anna grinned too and sat down next to Elsa.

"So how was your scan?" Elsa asked.

"Good, all healthy, nothing to worry about," Anna said. "What about you?"

"Yeah, they didn't look too concerned when they performed the scan."

"That's good. So where's Jack?" Anna said changing the subject.

"Oh he's at work."

* * *

Jane sighed as she finished inputting the last few numbers in her computer. She had a long day. She looked over at Jack and saw that he was looking happy about something. He had gotten to work late that day. He probably just overslept. She noticed keep glancing to the photo that was on his desk. Jane didn't know who was in the photo frame but it was of a girl with blonde hair. She wondered who it was.

Jane saw that the clock was ticking closer and closer to five o'clock, the time which told them they were free. She got to her feet and headed over to where Jack was sitting.

"Hey Jack," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks," she said trying to sound causal.

"Sorry, I can't," he said. "Why don't you ask someone else?"

"Oh, okay," Jane tried not to let her disappointment show.

* * *

Jack rushed as fast as he could to the hospital. Ever since Elsa had woken up, he had spent every minute of his free time tending to her needs. He quickly made his way into the hospital and soon found Anna and Kristoff in the waiting room.

"What's up?" Jack asked approaching them.

"Oh, Elsa is having another surgery to fix something," Anna said. "I'm starting to lose track of things."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Well the doctors are saying yes."

"Good."

Jack took a seat next Anna and he soon found his mind drifting off.

"_Jack come dance," Elsa said pulling Jack to his feet._

_They were at the school ball and one of Elsa's favourite slow dancing songs came on. She led Jack onto the dance floor and pulled him in close. They started to sway to the music. Jack never took his eyes off Elsa's. She looked so beautiful, he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her right there and then._

"_What are you thinking about Jack?" she said._

"_Oh nothing," he lied. _

_Elsa raised her eyebrows. She didn't question it further though. The music kept playing and they continued to dance. Jack was finding it harder and harder to not to lean it and kiss her. Ever since their first kiss a year ago in the park, he had wanted to kiss her again. Elsa seemed to know what was on Jack's mind though. She pulled Jack in for a small tender kiss which caught Jack off guard but he was pleasantly surprised by it._

"_Wow," Jack said while Elsa giggled. "That was unexpected but I'll take it."_

"_Why did it take you so long to ask me to the ball?" asked Elsa._

"_To tell the truth, I was so nervous. I mean it's you. I was just a little paranoid that you would say no or that you had already been asked and you had said yes or something like that." _

"_I had already been asked," Elsa said._

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, several guys had asked me to the dance and I turned them down."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I was waiting for the right guy to ask me."_

_Jack grinned broadly. _

"Jack?" Anna was shaking him awake.

"I'm up," Jack said.

"Elsa's out of surgery," she said pointing to her doctor coming towards them.

They all stood up and waited until Doctor Quintin had approached them.

"So, update on Elsa," he said. He paused. They all leaned in as if to say 'well?'. "She's all good," he said at last. "Surgery went great. She's fine and she's resting at the moment."

That got them relaxed. Jack knew that Elsa was going to be alright but anything can happen during a surgery.

"She's going to be fine, just a lot of relaxation and she'll be fit to go," he said.

"When can we take her home?" Anna asked.

"Oh, not for a long time I'm afraid. She had suffered major damage and I would like to keep her here for a while to double check things before I discharge her."

"Thank you doctor."

They followed the doctor back to Elsa's room where she was unconscious due to the atheistic. They grouped around her bed and watched Elsa until she woke up.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Sorry it's been a while. Been a bit busy with assignments (I think my lecturers know somehow and are conspiring against the students) plus been writing other stories but hopefully updates will be semi regular from now on (fingers crossed). So please review =) **


	9. Home At Last

**Chapter 9: Home At Last**

_Two months later_

Anna made her way back to Elsa's room. Elsa was being discharged today and Anna was simply thrilled. It had been a long two months. Every time Anna had seen Elsa all broken and bruised, it broke her heart. She didn't like seeing her strong, independent sister like that but since she started getting better, Anna could now start seeing Elsa for who she truly is and it made her smile.

For the past two months, Anna and the rest of them visited Elsa every day without fail. They wouldn't talk about anything important. Just stuff that had been happening. Elsa was very interested in what was happening with her new nephew and Anna was eager to include Elsa in everything. Anna had been eager to discuss what had been happened on the front lines but Elsa had refused. Anna was sure that Elsa didn't want to talk about it but Anna knew that talking about it would be good for her however after Elsa had refused, Anna had dropped the subject. She was sure that Jack could get her to talk about it as they had both been involved in the war. She had her fingers crossed on that one.

Anna made her way through the familiar ward that once held Elsa. She was in a very good mood. She found Elsa attempting to pack her bag. Elsa had lost all her casts and her bruises were gone but she was still recovering from her gunshot and her many surgeries which was causing a bit of pain for Elsa. Anna was laughing at Elsa's battle with the zipper.

"Stop laughing at help me," Elsa said when she noticed Anna.

Anna, still laughing, crossed over and helped Anna. She managed to work the zip in just a couple of seconds.

"I loosened it up for you," Elsa muttered. "I'm a Captain in an army and I can't even win a fight against a zipper."

"Well come on," Anna said laughing.

"Should you exactly be doing this?" Elsa asked. "I mean you are eight months pregnant."

Everyone was getting excited as Anna was now eight months pregnant and would be giving birth any day soon. However everyone was going out of their way to make sure that Anna had everything she needed and was off her feet. It was nice but Anna found people's constant worries quite annoying.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Elsa, stop worrying," Anna said when she was helping Elsa with her stuff.

Elsa didn't stop giving her a look until they were back in the car.

"Okay so you are staying at our place until you're good," Anna said.

"Sounds cool to me," Elsa said. "Plus I can help with the baby."

"Good old Aunt Elsa," Anna muttered.

When they arrived at the house, Kristoff came out immediately to help with the bags. When Elsa had shut the boot, Anna noticed Jack walking across the road.

"I'll leave you to it," Anna grinned before she followed her husband back into her house leaving Elsa and Jack alone.

* * *

Elsa watched as Jack came closer. She grinned at him.

"So you're home?" he said with the biggest smile.

"Yeah," Elsa smiled back. "It's good to finally be home."

"Yeah," Jack put his hands in his pockets. "I feel the same way."

Jack gazed at Elsa. Elsa giggled.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing, just glad your back."

"Me too."

* * *

Anna was spying on Elsa and Jack through the open curtain.

"Any more of this and you'll turn into Petunia Dursley," Kristoff said from the chair he was sitting in and looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Kristoff, hush, this is what younger sisters do," Anna retorted.

Anna watched Elsa laugh at something that Jack said before Jack gave her a little kiss before running off. Elsa came back into the house. Anna picked up a magazine and lay back down on the couch.

"Okay, Anna you can stop spying now," Elsa yelled through the house.

"I wasn't spying," Anna yelled back.

"Yeah and I'm flobberworm."

Anna let out a little laugh and she turned the pages of the magazine she was pretending to read. Dinner was awfully quiet as Elsa didn't want to talk much. Anna had a bunch of questions for her but she knew that Elsa would tell her when she felt like it. Elsa excused herself to bed early leaving Kristoff and Anna alone. Kristoff helped Anna get to bed before they got changed and went to sleep.

* * *

Elsa got changed and got into bed and closed her eyes.

_She was walking along a desert plane with her other troops from the same platoon. They had their guns at the ready in case. They had received word that there was a camp around here. It was their plan to ambush it. Suddenly explosions and gunfire went off killing a few of them while the rest of them ducked. _

"_We're surrounded," Elsa's friend and roommate, Private Jones said. "Captain, what are your orders?"_

"_Try and get around them," Elsa said ducking as another round of gunfire went off. "I thought that was pretty obvious._

_Jones got to her feet and let off a round of ammunition before ducking for cover again. She didn't look happy._

"_There's like thirty of them and five of us," she said. "I don't like those odds."_

"_What? You don't have faith in us?" Elsa joked throwing a grenade over her shoulder and they heard a scream as it hit its target. _

_Private Jones grinned. That's when it happened. A smoke bomb that was sent by the enemy had gone off and was obscuring their vision. _

"_Don't panic!" Elsa yelled. "Don't panic!"_

_More gunfire went off as the smoke cleared and enemy troops came into view as they were storming their safe spot. Elsa and the others successfully fought off the troops with both her knife and gun._

"_Good job Captain," Jones said._

_Elsa turned just in time to see several rounds of bullets being shot into her. Jones's expression changed from grinning to shocked in a matter of split seconds as the bullets entered her body._

"_Jones!" Elsa yelled._

_Jones fell backward and into the dirt. Elsa screamed. She took out her gun and shot the person responsible. She didn't stop shooting until he had collapsed. Elsa then rushed over and saw that Jones had several wounds with a lot of blood coming out. She was dead. Elsa felt tears pouring out and splatter on the dirt._

"_Elsa!" came a strange voice. "Elsa!"_

* * *

Anna and Kristoff had gotten to sleep when they were awaken by some screaming. Anna knew who it was. It was Elsa. Anna quickly got to her feet, well as quickly as she could, and she and Kristoff rushed into Elsa's bedroom. There they found Elsa rolling around in her bed screaming.

"Elsa!" Anna said trying to shake her awake. "Elsa!"

Elsa opened her eyes. She was drenched in sweat and had a panic look in her eyes.

"Relax," Anna said in a soothing voice. "It was just a nightmare. You're home."

"Just a nightmare," Elsa repeated sinking back into her pillows. "Just a nightmare."

Anna and Kristoff stayed with Elsa until she had gotten back to sleep. They went back to bed and instantly fell asleep but Anna was having a bit of trouble. Something was wrong and she didn't know. Eventually sleep washed over Anna and any worries about Elsa drifted into thin air. When they awoke the next day they found Elsa gone with a note that said she had gone on a walk.

* * *

Elsa never really did go back to sleep after her nightmare. She decided that enough was enough at five o'clock in the morning. She quickly made breakfast and after she had eaten, she scribbled a note to Anna and headed outside. She breathed in the fresh air and walked along the pavement. She soon came to a nice looking park that wasn't far and sat down at one of the benches and watched the world go by.

She saw a lady walking her dog, kids playing, a man on his early jog. Just sitting and watching made her feel peaceful.

"So you do this too?" came a voice from behind her.

Elsa turned around and saw that Jack was standing behind her. She grinned and Jack took a seat next to her.

"So you come here too?" she asked him.

"Yep," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Very relaxing."

"You said it," Elsa said leaning into his shoulders.

They just sat there for what seemed hours. Elsa found the slow and steady pace of peace times to be far better than the fast and unpredictableness of the war.

"So," Jack said. "You feel like having lunch with me today?"

"Sure," Elsa smiled, her eyes glinting.

"I have work so just come by the office and pick me up," Jack said.

"When do you have to go?" Elsa asked.

"Well work starts in an hour so anytime now," Jack said with a sad look on his face. "I wish I could just stay here with you."

"So do I."

Jack watched a man play Frisbee with his pet dog before he spoke.

"So what's been troubling you?"

"The war comes with bad memories."

"I know how you feel."

"I had a really bad nightmare last night. Anna had to wake me up."

"What was it about?"

"Private Jones getting shot in front of me."

"She was your friend right?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I wasn't the one who had to tell her family. That would have been painful."

"As painful as when we got told that you had died."

"I can't imagine what you guys went through."

"We're just glad that you're alive."

"Me too."

Jack let out a laugh.

"I suppose we should be heading back now."

"I don't want to," moaned Elsa.

Jack laughed again and helped Elsa to her feet and they walked home together. Jack said goodbye to Elsa at her door and Elsa let herself in.

* * *

Anna was finishing up her own breakfast when Elsa came through the door looking quite pink due to the cold air.

"How was the walk?" Anna asked as Elsa slid into a chair.

"Very nice," she responded.

Anna smiled and sat down next to her.

"So what is your plan for today?" Anna asked her.

"Oh I have lunch with Jack," Elsa said excitably.

"A date? Finally!" Anna said.

"Tell me about it sister."

Anna was silent for a moment before she decided to breach the topic that she wanted to discuss with Elsa.

"So what happened last night?" Anna asked her.

Elsa went a little pale.

"Just had a nightmare," she said.

"About?" Anna prompted.

"Just the war."

Anna bit her lip but she didn't say anything more. She didn't want to push it.

* * *

Jane was walking down to visit Jack. Her crush on him had transformed into something on a higher level. They had sort of being going out for the last couple of months. Well they had never called them dates and they had always been innocent in nature but she wanted to take it to the next level with Jack. She found Jack in his office humming to something.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me, there's this really nice Italian place just ten minutes away."

"Sorry Jane but I already have lunch plans," Jack hummed.

Jane could tell he was excited by whoever was going to lunch with him. She then noticed a blonde woman she vaguely recognised walking towards them. Where did she know her from? She then noticed the picture on Jack's desk. It was the same woman. Whoever, she was, she must be important to Jack.

"Hey," she said walking up to Jack.

Jack gave her a small kiss which smashed Jane's world. This must be Jack's girlfriend or something.

"Oh Jane, this is Elsa," Jack said.

"Hey," Elsa said brightly.

"Hey," Jane said half heartily.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah just give me a second," Jack said grabbing his coat. "Let's go get lunch!"

Jack walked out holding hands with Elsa. Now Jane knew why Jack hadn't been interested in her or anyone else. He was with someone else and it pained Jane plus it looked like they were in love. She felt something that felt awfully similar to jealously rising in chest.

**A/N: So the love triangle forms. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the next will be though, sorry, hopefully soon. Please review =)**


	10. A New Addition

**Evo: Yeah your right, it's not really a love triangle. Jane's more like a third wheel. **

**Shimmer Shine: When is Jack going to propose? Well this chapter sorta of answers that but you'll have to wait and see.**

**Chapter 10: A New Addition**

"So where are we going Jack?" Elsa asked swinging his hand.

"Oh just to a new place that I recently discovered," Jack grinned. "It's just around the corner here."

"Oh excellent," Elsa giggled.

Jack soon led Elsa into a small café which Elsa awed at. Jack laughed at her smile and led her inside. As soon as they entered, different scents of different foods hit them which made Jack's and Elsa's stomach growl. Jack wandered up to the counter. There were so many choices, he couldn't decide. Eventually he and Elsa ordered and made their way to a little table by the window. Their food arrived pretty quickly and as soon as Jack took the first bite, he felt happiness.

"This is the life," Elsa said taking another bite out of her pie.

"Can you believe this is our first official date?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked shocked. "This is our first date?"

"Yeah," Jack said laughing. You would think with our history we would have some kind of date in the past."

"What about like the ball we went together? That was clearly a date."

"Hmm, maybe," Jack said thinking and laughing.

"Or the movies we went to together?"

"Only because Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene and Merida all cancelled on us."

"Hmm, do you think it was set up?"

"I can definitely see your sister doing that."

They both laughed.

"Yeah, that's Anna," Elsa said in between her laughs.

* * *

Elsa walked into Anna's and Kristoff's house feeling as if she was walking on clouds. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"Hey," she said walking into the kitchen where she found Anna sitting down by the kitchen table.

"Hey, how was the lunch date?" Anna asked with a smile. "Judging by that grin, I'm going to guess it went pretty well."

"Yeah, it went fantastically," Elsa said dreamily.

"Yeah-ooh," Anna said clutching her stomach.

"What?" Elsa said urgently.

"I think I felt something," Anna said.

"What?"

Anna looked up at Elsa. "My water breaking."

Suddenly Elsa went into her captain state.

"Okay, okay," Elsa said helping her to her feet and grabbing the bag that had been packed by the door for this moment. "We're going to the hospital and we're going to phone Kristoff to let him know."

"Okay, okay," Anna said taking in deep breaths.

Elsa helped Anna into the car and she drove her to the hospital where they checked in. Once Anna was safety in a hospital bed, Elsa called Kristoff.

"Hello?" Kristoff said after a few rings.

"Kristoff get your butt to the hospital, Anna's in labour."

"Anna is in labour?" Kristoff yelled into the phone which caused Elsa to hold her phone a few centimetres away from her ear.

"Yeah, so get over here."

"I'm on my way."

Kristoff hung up the phone and so did Elsa.

"Is he coming?" Anna said breathing hard.

"Yes," Elsa said in a soothing voice. "He's on his way."

"Thank goodness."

Elsa then dialled Jack's number. The phone rang and rang and then went to voicemail. Elsa hanged up before she called him again. Again it went to voicemail. She rang it again.

"God, Jack, pick up!" she muttered.

Finally Jack answered the phone with his usual 'hello'.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Elsa yelled into it.

"Woah, calm down Elsa," Jack's voice said through the phone.

"Sorry, it's just that Anna's gone into labour."

"Anna's in labour?" shouted Jack. "I'm on my way."

Jack then hanged up.

* * *

Kristoff had been at work when he got the call from Elsa saying that Anna had been labour. Kristoff had torn out of his chair and raced down the hall.

"Slow down Kristoff," his boss called after him.

"Can't, wife's in labour," Kristoff called back.

"Good luck," his boss said.

Kristoff sprinted out of office building and into his car. He put the keys in the ignition and turned them.

"Come on, come on," Kristoff said as he turned them again. The engine roared to life and Kristoff backed the car out of parking lot and drove all the way to the hospital. He drove a bit like a madman though. He was just so excited to meet his new son that he couldn't contain it. The baby was early but he didn't care. The sooner he got to meet him the better. Kristoff came to a red light.

"Come on," he complained to it.

The lights turn green and Kristoff stepped on the accelerator. It wasn't long before he saw the hospital come into view. Kristoff drove around the parking lot. He was desperate to find a park but he couldn't see one. He eventually found one but it was far away from the main doors. Kristoff parked his car in the car and ran towards the main entrance. He didn't stop running until he reached the main desk.

"Woah, calm down there sir," the woman behind the counter said.

"Sorry, wife's in labour," Kristoff panted. "What room is she in?"

"Name?"

"Anna Bjorgman," Kristoff said trying to calm down but couldn't.

"Anna Bjorgman, Anna Bjorgman," the woman said checking her list of patients. "Ah yes, Anna Bjorgman. Maternity ward, third floor, room 306."

"Maternity ward, third floor, room 306," Kristoff repeated. "Got it thanks."

Kristoff sprinted from the desk and into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. He waited impatiently as more people got in and the elevator stopped at floor one and floor two before finally reaching floor three. He raced down the hallways until he came to a double door which had 'Maternity Ward' written above it. He pushed open the door and quickly found room 306.

"I'm here," Kristoff said running into the room.

Anna looked up and smiled. Kristoff walked over to her and held her hand.

"Thank goodness you're here," Elsa said. "Anna's been in full panic mode."

"Have not," Anna retorted.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something back but she was interrupted by Jack racing into the room.

"I got the message and I'm here," Jack said.

"You're just in time for the party," Elsa grinned.

The doctor then came in for a check. She told Anna that it would be a while before anything was going to happen. The doctor then left the room and they just sat around waiting.

* * *

They all were just bored out of their minds waiting for something to happen. Elsa was quite impatient in meeting her new nephew. She was sure that Anna and Kristoff wanted this to be over soon as quickly as possible as much as she did. Elsa then asked Jack if he wanted to go get some coffee and he agreed.

"Don't go Elsa," Anna said reaching out for her.

"I'll be back in a bit," Elsa said. "Don't worry; I'm not going to miss the birth of my first nephew."

Elsa and Jack left the room and wandered down to the coffee shop.

"How long has it been since we arrived?" Jack asked.

"I dunno," Elsa replied checking her watch. "Five hours?"

"Hmm, feels longer."

"I know how you feel."

They walked into the hospital's café and order two coffees. Once they had their coffees, they started to wander around the hospital. They were just talking. It felt so easy to talk to Jack. Eventually they made it back to Anna's room where the doctor was back.

"Where have you been?" Anna said clearly in pain from her contractions.

"Just walking around," Jack answered.

"You've been gone ages."

Elsa checked her watch. She gulped. They had been gone ages.

"Ten centimetres," The doctor said. "You're about to become a Mum."

Everyone exchanged looks of excitement. Anna looked simply thrilled. They wheeled her into the delivery room where Jack and Elsa waited outside of.

"Want to make any bets?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Nope," Elsa shook her head.

They waited and waited. Elsa was very anxious. What was happening? Was Anna alright? Was the baby alright? It seemed after a very long time Kristoff came out cheering and yelling.

"It's a healthy baby boy!" he cheered.

"And Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Oh she's doing great," Kristoff said with the biggest grin on his face. "Oh my God, I'm a father. I am a father!"

"And I'm an Aunt," Elsa said wearing a grin that matched Kristoff's.

"Anyway, she's back in her room," Kristoff said. "Come on!"

They followed Kristoff back to Anna's room where they found Anna clutching a beautiful baby boy. Elsa instantly raced to them. Anna past Elsa the baby and she gazed down at her new nephew.

"His name is Josef," Anna said.

"Josef," Elsa said to her new nephew while tickling his stomach. "Hello Josef, I'm your Aunt Elsa and I'm going to spoil you so much."

"Hey give him here, he's my son," Kristoff said holding out his hands.

"Wait your turn Kristoff," Elsa said to him. "It's currently my turn."

Anna and Jack both exchanged grins while Kristoff moaned about not being able to hold his new born son.

* * *

Anna watched Elsa go off with the promise of bringing back food with her. Kristoff decided to join her and gave Anna a kiss before they left the room. Jack sat down on Anna's bed staring at little Josef who was giggling in Anna's arms. Jack could see Kristoff's brown eyes staring back at him from Josef and see little tiny blonde hairs.

"And this is Uncle Jack," Anna said showing Josef Jack's face.

"I'm not his Uncle yet," Jack muttered.

"You will though and speaking of that," Anna turned to him. "When _are _you going to propose? Because I'm going crazy over here wondering."

"I dunno," Jack shrugged. "Things have just gotten in the way."

"What things?"

"Elsa recovering, the new baby, things."

"Well why don't you do it now?"

"Well because this is your moment."

"So?"

"And besides, I don't have the ring on me."

Anna gave Jack a long look.

"Okay, but you better not let this guy get to his new birthday without an Uncle to celebrate it with him."

"Deal," Jack said grinning.

* * *

Kristoff and Elsa were coming back from the cafeteria laden with food.

"At least Anna won't have weird cravings anymore," Kristoff was saying.

"True," Elsa said laughing. "Although you have a little troublemaker on your hands."

"True but he'll be my little troublemaker."

Elsa laughed. They headed back to Anna's room where they found that Josef had been taken by a nurse down where all the other babies were kept. Anna was asleep. Elsa smiled and they placed all the food on the table next to Anna's bed. Anna's eyes then snapped opened.

"I smell food," she said sitting up. "Gimme, gimme."

"Calm down," Elsa said laughing. "Here."

Elsa gave Anna a tray of some of her favourite foods. She wolfed it down. Clearly she was hungry.

"Slow down," Kristoff said.

"Don't forget to breathe," Jack said laughing.

"I haven't eaten in like eight hours," Anna said. "Plus I just had a baby. So no judging."

"Okay," they all said.

They all then dug into the food in front of them. It felt so good. The food that Elsa had eaten with Jack seemed like an age ago. It wasn't long before the talk turned back to Josef.

"So who does he look more like?" Jack asked. "Personally I think Kristoff."

"Nah he's gorgeous," Kristoff said. "It's all Anna."

Anna blushed a deep red. "I think it's a mix. He definitely has Kristoff's eyes and hair."

"But he has your face," Elsa said. "He looks a bit like you when you were born."

"You can remember that far back? You were only three."

"I can remember bits and bobs," Elsa shrugged. "I can remember the day that Mum and Day brought you home."

There was a silence.

"I wish Mum and Dad were here," Anna said.

"Yeah first grandchild that's big," Jack said.

"Speaking of grandparents, where are your parents?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"Oh," Kristoff swallowed whatever he was eating before he continued. "They're coming. They're stuck in traffic."

The conversation turned to many different things. Elsa soon noticed that Anna had drifted off again. Anna was clearly very exhausted. It wasn't long before Elsa herself had drifted off as well right in the chair she was sitting in.

**A/N: So I'm so sorry it's taken me sooooo long to get an update out. Seriously assignments have been the death of me plus other stories needed to be finish but luckily I have finished all my assignments yay =) However exams are coming up, so study is need =( This sort of reminds me of Elsa's line "I'm such a fool I can't be free." I will try to update regularly, fingers crossed. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review =) **


	11. Go For It Jack

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 & PoisoningDigitalis: You want to know when is Jack going to propose. This chapter should answer that for you.**

**PosisoningDigitalis: Of course the wedding would be included!**

**Chapter 11: Go For It Jack**

"Oh my God Anna, he is _so_ adorable."

"I know."

Elsa and Anna were leaning over Josef's crib which was found in Anna's and Kristoff's bedroom. Josef was fast asleep and he looked like a sleeping angel. It had been a few days since Anna had given birth and they had just come back from the hospital that day. All of those days have been filled with Anna, Elsa and Kristoff all fawning of Josef.

"You are going to wake him," Kristoff said from his and Anna's bed.

"But he's so cute," Elsa sighed.

"I actually can't get enough of him," Anna said.

"You say that now but when's he is waking you up at three am, you'll be singing a different tune."

"Shut up."

Elsa laughed and then snuck away to her bedroom where she got changed and slid into her bed. It wasn't long before sleep washed over her.

"_We need backup," Captain Price was yelling._

"_You think?" Elsa yelled back at him._

_Captain Price laughed. "Well fifty to twenty is not the kinds of odds I enjoy."_

"_Relax Captain, we'll be fine."_

_A bomb exploded just right next to them._

"_Woah, that was close," Elsa said. "Think we should move?"_

_They started to sneak around the debris. A round of gunfire went off. Elsa took off the gun that was on her back. It was a sniper. She carefully set herself up and aimed the sniper. Whenever she saw an enemy she fired. She fired seven shots in all and took out seven guys. Another round of gunfire went off but this time from their end._

"_Good shooting," Captain Price said._

"_Thanks."_

_They waited where they were for a few moments. They soon heard movement and they took a peek. They saw soldiers wearing the same uniforms as they were. It was their reinforcements coming to help them. They carefully climbed down and meet up with them. Captain Price was being greeted by the man who was leading the reinforcements. The remainder of Elsa's platoon were slowly coming out of hiding._

"_Area secure sir," a soldier said to Captain Price._

"_Good, good," Captain Price said. "Coming Lieutenant Winters?"_

"_Yeah," Elsa turned to follow him but something caught her eye._

_She quickly moved over to it. It was a body of one of the enemy soldiers that she had previously killed with her sniper. When she got a closer look, her heart sank. The soldier was just a young boy who didn't look anything older eight. Tears came to her eyes. He was just a boy and he had been forced to carry a gun and she had killed him._

"_Lieutenant Winters," Captain Price called._

"_Coming," Elsa said drying her tears and heading back to him._

Elsa's eyes suddenly snapped open when something caused her to awaken from her slumber. It was just Josef crying. Elsa looked at her clock. It was two in the morning. She heard Anna go settle Josef and soon the crying noise stopped. Elsa tried to go back to sleep but she woke again only a few hours later, still covered in sweat from her nightmare.

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning. It had been a pretty good night. Josef had only woken up and cried a few times. She knew it was going to get worse but at least last night was alright. Anna realised it was still quite early but she decided to get up anyway. She found it useless in trying to go back to sleep. Both of her boys were sound asleep so Anna tip toed to where her dressing gown was hanging, put it on and then down the stairs into the kitchen.

Elsa was sitting at the table drinking what looked like tea. Every morning at the crack of dawn, potentially a lot earlier than that sometimes, Elsa seemed to get up. Sometimes Anna would hear her get up at the most ridiculous times. Anna wondered if the war had turned Elsa into some kind of an insomniac.

"Morning," Anna said yawning.

"Morning," Elsa said.

When Anna took a closer look at Elsa she could clearly see dark circles under her eyes. She was not sleeping. Anna decided to go into protective younger sister mode.

"Elsa you need to go see someone," she said.

"Why?"

"You're clearly not sleeping, you don't talk to people about the war, and you obviously have PTSD. Elsa you needed help. Jack got help and he's not fine but he's doing great."

"I don't need help. I'm fine."

"No you're not Elsa," Anna decided to take action. "I am going to send you to the same doctor that Jack went to. She worked marvels with him."

"Anna-"

"I don't want to hear another word on this, you are going."

"Sheesh, you would have made Captain a lot faster than I did," Elsa said nervously sipping her tea.

"Damn right I would have."

Anna then crossed over to the phone and began dialling.

"You're calling this doctor today?" Elsa asked.

"The sooner the better," Anna said. "I'm going to see if she can see you today."

Twenty minutes later, Anna had successfully managed to book Elsa in for an appointment which would take place in just a few hours. Elsa was still shaking her head saying she was fine but Anna wasn't having one word of it.

* * *

"Jack you have seriously been playing with that thing for an hour," Jamie was saying. "Stop or I may go crazy."

Jack was in his room with his sister and his best friend. He had been throwing the box that contained Elsa's soon-to-be engagement ring up before he caught it again. It had been driving Jamie and Pippa crazy but they didn't know it was relieving the tension that Jack had been feeling. He felt as if he didn't propose soon, Elsa would find someone else.

"Jack just take that God damn ring and propose already," Pippa said. "Seriously it's been driving us all mad."

"But I don't know when the perfect time will be," Jack snapped.

"Oh, you really are clueless aren't you? Just do it already!" Pippa shouted. "Just go and knock on their door and be like 'Elsa can I talk to in private?' and she will be like 'sure Jack anything for you' and you will lead her to the park where you propose!"

"She paints quite a picture doesn't she?" Jamie chuckled.

"If you think it's easy, why don't you propose to her?" Jack said to Pippa.

"Sorry Jack, she's not exactly my type."

"I just got to be feeling it, you know?"

"Jack you've been feeling it since you were like eighteen, go and propose," Jamie said.

"I'm nervous though."

"What about? She won't say no," Pippa said.

"What if she does?"

"Jack," Pippa said firmly. "There are a few things in this world that I know for certain. The first one is that the sun will rise tomorrow. The second is that Harry Potter will always be the best and anyone who says otherwise is either lying, mad or both. Third I will never be a world class athlete and the fourth is that you and Elsa belong together. She will say yes. Trust me."

"Okay," Jack got to his feet. "I'm ready."

"Good luck," Jamie said giving him a whack on Jack's back.

"I would wish you luck but you don't need it," Pippa said which made Jack grin.

Jack walked to his door but stopped and turned around.

"Thanks," he said.

He was out of the door and had taken a few steps down the hallway when his sister called him back.

"Forgetting something?" she said holding up the velvet box that contained the ring. "Be a bit hard proposing without this."

Pippa threw the box to Jack and he caught it.

"Thanks," he said before he rushed out of his house.

Jack ran to Anna's and Kristoff's house. He knocked on the door and Kristoff answered it.

"Hey is Elsa here?" Jack asked trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, she and Anna have gone out to do something," Kristoff said.

"Alright then, I'll wait."

* * *

Anna was waiting patiently outside Doctor Sampson's, the same woman who was treating Jack, office. She was reading a magazine with one hand while the other was resting on the pram that contained her new born son. She was gently moving the pram back and forwards to rock Josef to sleep. The door soon opened and Elsa walked out followed by Doctor Sampson. They seemed to be involved in some kind of conversation.

"Thanks doc," Elsa said.

"Same time next week," Doctor Sampson said.

"Yes doctor," Elsa said.

Doctor Sampson smiled and said goodbye before she went back into her office. Anna handed Elsa her things.

"Well?" Anna asked her.

"I think it may work," Elsa said with a smile which made Anna smile.

They went to the pharmacy to fill out Elsa's prescriptions that Doctor Sampson had given her. Anna noticed that Elsa had been given sleeping pills, the same kind that Jack had. Those knocked him out pretty good. Those would be good for Elsa's restless nights. They then headed back home where they found Jack sitting on the porch.

"Hello," Anna said when they approached him after they got out of the car.

"Hello," Jack replied.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm waiting for you Elsa?"

"Me?" Elsa grinned.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure."

Anna watched as Elsa and Jack walked off. Anna grabbed Josef and quickly ran into the house.

"Kristoff," she called. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Kristoff replied turning off the TV.

"I think he's going to do it!"

"Who's going to do what?"

"Jack of course!"

"And what is Jack going to do?"

"Propose of course!"

"Jack's going to propose?"

"How are you so slow? Everyone else knows!"

"How do I not?"

"I dunno."

* * *

Jack placed a blindfold on Elsa and carefully led her away from the house.

"Don't you dare make me bump into anything Frost," Elsa warned.

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry. Don't you trust me?"

"Sometimes way too much."

Jack laughed. He continued to carefully navigate Elsa down the street until he came to the park where they had their very first kiss. Based on Pippa's and Jamie's advice, he had decided to propose there.

"Okay, open your eyes," Jack said.

"Jack, they're open but you blindfolded me," Elsa laughed. "Still can't see anything."

"Oh sorry," Jack whipped the blindfold off her. "Voilà!"

Elsa grinned when she took a good look around.

"I remember this place," she said with a huge grin.

Jack matched her grin. He pulled her over to where the oak tree that they had been under all those years ago was still standing. It was a bit bigger than Jack remembered but he recognised it straight away. He pulled Elsa over to where they carved their initials in a little heart. Jack and Elsa had done it the following day.

"Elsa," Jack said before taking a huge deep breath in. This was it. It was finally time. He was going to do it. Jack took Elsa's hands in his. Elsa looked a little confused but Jack continued. "Ever since I met you when I was just fourteen year old boy, I have been in love with you. I always felt a connection that I didn't feel with anyone else. You complete me in so many ways. You make my heart flutter when I see you, make me trip over my own feet and make me stammer as I try to talk to you. What I'm saying is that I love you Elsa. I love you so much. I have loved you since we were just crazy teenagers dreaming of a better world and that better world for me has you right in the centre. You make me happier than anyone else in the world. You make everything feel right. You help me in so many ways. You make me become a better man."

Jack then knelt down on one knee and pulled out the box and opened it to reveal a ring. Elsa gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Elsa, will you marry me?"

Elsa nodded vigorously before she found her voice.

"Yes," she whispered.

Jack grinned as he placed the ring on her finger. He got up and pulled Elsa in for one of the biggest kisses they ever had.

**A/N: Yes! They're finally engaged! So I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	12. An Announcement

**Chapter 12: An Announcement **

Jack and Elsa broke apart grinning. Elsa kept staring at the ring on her finger. She still couldn't believe that she was now engaged. She was going to marry the man she had been in love with since she was seventeen. It was about time.

"Will we have a big wedding?" Elsa asked.

"Of course" Jack said, "with a huge cake!"

Elsa grinned.

"And you will be in a gorgeous wedding dress," Jack continued, "and I will especially handsome in a brand new suit."

"Of course," Elsa giggled. "It's going to be the best day of our lives."

* * *

"Get the ball Josef, get the ball Josef."

"Kristoff he is literally a week old. I don't think he understands the concept besides he can't even crawl yet."

"Prove Mummy wrong. Get the ball for Daddy."

Anna shook her head. They were in their living room. Anna was sitting on a couch reading a gardening magazine while Kristoff was on the floor with Josef playing with him. Kristoff had a small ball and was attempting to get Josef to get the ball when he rolled it. Kristoff hadn't yet grasped the concept that Josef was too young to do anything but giggle and hold out his hands for one of them.

Anna then got off the couch and slid down next to them. As soon as she did Josef put out his hands for Anna to pick him out.

"Well, well," Anna said picking him up and placing him in her lap. "Looks like we all know who his favourite is."

"Not fair, you have an advantage being the mother."

Anna laughed which made Josef giggle and cuddle into Anna. The door then opened and they heard Elsa's and Jack's voice calling for them.

"In here," Kristoff called.

Elsa and Jack came in with big grins on their faces. Anna desperately hoped she had been right before. She tensed up before she spoke.

"Well?" she asked them looking from Jack to Elsa.

"We're engaged," Elsa squealed holding out her hand so that they could see a very sparkly diamond ring there.

Anna squealed with delight.

"Congratulations," Anna and Kristoff said.

Kristoff gave Elsa a huge hug and then gave one to Jack. Anna then picked herself off and juggling Josef, she managed to pull in both of them for a hug and she squeezed them tight.

"It was seriously about time," Anna said. "I've been going crazy over here waiting."

"Wait did like everyone know Jack was going to propose?" Elsa asked.

"Ah yeah," the rest of them all said together.

"Wow, you guys can certainly keep a secret."

"In my defence I only found out like an hour ago," Kristoff said and they all laughed.

* * *

Jane was in the storeroom with her best friend Alyssa. They were fetching a few supplies and when they came out Jane saw Jack at his desk with a bit of a grin on his face as he worked. Jane felt her face go red.

"So that's the guy you have a crush on?" Alyssa asked. "Jack Frost? I can definitely see it."

"Shut up."

"What? He's cute."

"And taken."

"Pfft, these things never last. Here I'll help you."

"Alyssa what are you doing? Stop come back!" Jane said to her but she wasn't listening. Alyssa approached Jack.

"Hey Jack, me and Jane are going out for lunch later, want to come?" she asked him.

"Sorry Alyssa, I actually have plans with my wedding planner," Jack grinned.

"Wedding planner?"

"Yeah they help you plan weddings. The clue is in the name," Jack laughed. "That's what engaged people do."

Engaged? Jane felt shatter into a million tiny pieces. Jack was going to get married.

"Oh and here comes the lucky bride now," Jack continued.

Jane watched as Elsa came walking towards them looking happy. She walked up to Jack and gave him a kiss. Jane could see a diamond ring now on Elsa's hand.

"Shall we?" she said.

"We shall."

Jack grabbed his things and walked out with Elsa, talking and laughing with her. Jane felt defeated. Elsa had won. She was going to have to get over Jack now. She didn't want to but she could tell they were madly in love just by their interactions. Jane didn't want to stand in the way of that.

"So that's the famous Elsa Winters," Alyssa said. "Or soon to be Elsa Frost."

"What?"

"Elsa Winters, war hero," Alyssa explained.

"Oh right."

"I didn't know that's who Jack was getting married too, hmm, makes sense, they were both in the war together."

"Yeah, makes a lot of sense," Jane said her heart still shattering.

* * *

A few days later Elsa invited Anna, Rapunzel and Merida for lunch at a really nice restaurant. Elsa had something she wanted to discuss with them. They took their seats and ordered their food. They had all been super excited since the moment Elsa had told them she was getting married.

"Now you're probably wondering why I've gathered you here today," Elsa said. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Get on with it Elsa," Anna said laughing.

"Well since I'm to be a bride I was wondering if you guys would like to be my bridesmaids," Elsa said.

"Yes!" they all squealed.

"My life is complete," Rapunzel said.

"Oh hush Rapunzel you were a bridesmaid at my wedding," Anna said.

"Oh right."

"Anna," Elsa turned to her. "Would you be my Maid of Honour?"

"It would indeed be an honour," Anna replied giving her sister a huge hug.

"To Jack and Elsa," Rapunzel said raising her glass. "The greatest couple I know."

"Hey!" Anna said. "What about Kristoff and me?"

"Oh please, these guys literally went to the ends of the Earth for each other. I think that qualifies as a super awesome couple."

"Fair enough," Anna said while Elsa laughed. Anna raised her glass. "To Jack and Elsa," she echoed.

They all clinked their glasses and drank to the new couple.

* * *

"So who's your Best Man Jack?" Kristoff asked.

Jack, Kristoff, Eugene and Jamie were all at their local bar discussing Jack's bachelor party when Kristoff brought up the subject.

"It's a tossup man but I was thinking you Kristoff, especially since I was yours."

"Alright," Kristoff said toasting it.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida and Anna were grouped around Anna's kitchen table. About a million bridal magazines could be found on the table and they were going through every single one. Anna had come home the previous day with all of them which made Elsa's jaw drop and made her think that her sister moved fast when it came to weddings. Kristoff was in the kitchen too but he was making lunch on Anna's orders. Jack came in while they were sorting the mazagines into piles.

"Woah," he said coming over to Elsa and giving her a small kiss. "Where did these all come from?"  
"Anna," everyone said while Anna grinned.

Jack took a seat next to Elsa and put his arm around her. He watched them go through the magazines marking good pages.

"So what's all this in aid for?" he said.

"Your wedding," Merida said. "Well yours and Elsa's," she added when Elsa gave a loud coughing sound.

"How is it helping?"

"It's giving us ideas," Anna said flicking through one.

"Shouldn't I get an input on things? I am the groom. I hear that's kind of important."

"Puh-lease, as the groom all you have to do is show up and look good," Anna said.

"True story," Kristoff said.

"I would like to have some input," Jack demanded. "It _is _my wedding."

"Relax sweetie," Elsa said gently putting her hand on his arm. "I want your input too."

"Uh Elsa, we're kind of going through girl things," Rapunzel said.

"If Jack wants input, he can have input," Elsa said. "We're the ones getting married not any of you."

"Okay, okay," Rapunzel said putting her hands up in defeat. "I yield!"

"Okay Jack, which flowers?" Anna said holding up some pictures of some flowers. "We're undecided."

"Lilies," Jack said instantly.

"Good choice," Anna said. "I knew there was a reason you were marrying him."

"For his flower choice ability?" Elsa laughed

"Exactly," Rapunzel, Anna and Merida all said.

"What not my mad skills in bed?" Jack said.

"I did not need to know that," Anna said while Elsa buried her face in his shirt.

The rest of the day past with all of them inputting into the wedding. Anna and Jack did have a bit of an argument over table arrangements which Elsa had to act as peacekeeper between her sister and future husband. Anna was still grumbling when Elsa took Jack's side. Elsa had to remind her that they were getting married and she had her day to which Jack poked out his tongue to her which made Elsa give him a whack on the arm.

* * *

That night, Elsa bade Anna and Kristoff goodnight before she climbed into bed with Jack. She snuggled into him before she closed her eyes.

_Elsa was walking down a dark road. She soon realised she was still in her army gear. There was blood on it, whose blood? Elsa continued onwards not daring to look behind her. She had a feeling that someone or something was watching her. She couldn't see much in front of her, only what was in her immediate area. Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind. She tried to throw whoever it was but she couldn't. The arms were too strong for her. She continued to struggle but all she got was the person laughing._

"_You may have bested me before Elsa Winters but not this time," the voice said and Elsa recognised it as Hans'._

"_But you're dead," Elsa said. Hadn't she killed him? She had been certain of it. The gun had gone off and struck him, not her._

"_You will never be rid of me," Hans breathed into her ear._

_Elsa felt a sharp pain in her chest. She realised that the blood on her was coming from her. It was coming from a bullet hole in her chest. She started to feel woozy. Hans realised her and she fell to the ground slowly. Hans stood over her and laughed._

"_No," she said._

"_I think I will watch you die, painfully and slowly," Hans said leaning over her. "But you're not the only one though."_

_Suddenly Jack and Anna were there and they were tied up. They were struggling, trying to free themselves but were unable. _

"_Elsa," they both yelled._

"_Please don't," Elsa begged but Hans laughed._

_Hans walked over to them and pulled a long knife. He pointed it at Anna and then at Jack. He continued this until he made his choice. He pulled Jack towards him._

"_No," Elsa yelled._

_Hans didn't respond. He drove the knife into Jack's chest. Jack screamed out in pain and so did Elsa. Elsa was still screaming as Jack fell to the ground. Hans stood over them and laughed a high cold cruel pitched laugh. _

"Elsa, Elsa!"

Someone was screaming her name. Her eyes snapped open and she found Jack sitting up next to her in bed, trying to wake her up.

"Elsa," he said with relief in his voice when she awoke.

"What happened?" she said.

"You were screaming in your sleep, tossing and turning," Jack said.

It took Elsa to remember where she was. She was in her own bed and Jack had been sleeping alongside her. Elsa could see herself in the mirror by her bed. She was white as a ghost and drenched in sweat. Jack looked quite concerned for her.

"What's going on?" Anna came in with a frying pan in her hand. Kristoff followed her carrying a baseball bat. "Who's getting murdered?"

"No one," Elsa said trying to smile but failing. "Just a bad nightmare, everything is okay."

Anna raised her eyebrows but she lowered her weapon.

"Alright then," she said.

She and Kristoff left the room. Elsa pulled her covers back over her and lay back down still breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around her.

"No," Elsa said. "I think Anna's right. I do need help."

"Aren't you getting it?"

"Yes but I think I need more."

Jack gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I will always be here for you Elsa."

"I know you will be," Elsa smiled and she turned over and snuggled into him.

**A/N: Wow, I am managing daily updates now. YES! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review =)**


	13. A Wedding To Plan

**PoisoningDigitails: I don't know what I'm gonna do with Jane. I really want her to end up happy. Hmm, maybe she meets someone at Jack's and Elsa's wedding or something like that. Anyway planning a happy ending for her.**

**Chapter 13: A Wedding To Plan**

Not for the first time that night, Anna was awoken by the cries of her son. Anna groaned and looked at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning. When people told them about those sleepless nights, they weren't kidding.

"It's your turn," Kristoff said into his pillow.

"I believe it has been my turn for the last three nights," Anna said back to him. "Plus I got up last time."

"But it's so warm in here," Kristoff moaned.

Anna responded by pulling off the sheets of him. Kristoff groaned but he dragged himself out of bed and went to comfort Josef. Anna grinned into her pillow. Kristoff picked up Josef and rocked him back to sleep.

* * *

"How about this one?" Anna said to Elsa.

"Hmm," Elsa said examining it. "I don't know."

Elsa and Anna were in another bridal shop the next day. Elsa and Anna had been searching for ages for the perfect dress for Elsa. Everyone else had managed to get sorted out in plenty of time and Elsa hadn't yet found the dress that she wanted to wear down the aisle. She and Anna had gone through what felt like hundreds of dresses and yet nothing. Elsa continued looked through the dresses while Anna looked at her older sister while pushing the pram that contained her son giggling like an idiot.

"There's nothing," Elsa said giving up and throwing her hands up in defeat.

"You didn't even look at half of them," Anna said.

"Forget it, I'm never going to find _the_ dress."  
"I have a funny feeling that this is more to do with the wedding than the dress. Are you having second thoughts? Because if you are, that's okay."

"Oh God, no," Elsa said shaking her head. "I would never take back my decision. I love Jack so much and he loves me. Marrying him is probably going to be the best decision I will ever make."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't. I feel as if everything needs to be perfect. Perfect outfits. Perfect décor. Perfect everything."  
"The pressure is getting to you."

"Yeah I think it is."

"Don't worry, you've got ages. The day of the wedding isn't for like eight months and you already have a lot done. When I was getting married, I had a massive freak out over my dress like days before the wedding and a few others things as well and the marriage still went off without a hitch."

Elsa smiled at her. Anna's story did make her feel better. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Anna then continued along the line of dresses while Elsa shook her head at the ones she suggested. Elsa then turned her attention to the dresses in front of her. She then heard Anna speak to Josef.

"What you got there?" Anna said.

Elsa looked over at them. Josef had his hand firmly grasping a dress and Anna was crouching in front of Josef and smiling at him. Elsa turned away at them before Anna spoke to her this time.

"Elsa, Josef found a dress, a gorgeous dress," Anna said.  
Elsa turned to them. Anna was holding out a dress and she was right, it was gorgeous. Elsa reached out for it and felt the material against her skin. It felt so smooth.

"It's beautiful," Elsa whispered.

"Want to try it on?" Anna said with a grin and Elsa nodded.

Elsa came out ten minutes later wearing the dress. Anna simply gasped with amazement when she saw Elsa.

"That's it," Anna said.

"I'm so happy I could cry," Elsa said

"Me too," Anna squealed.

* * *

Jack and Kristoff were going through seating plans for the wedding. Elsa's guests were the blue pins and Jack's were the red pins. Kristoff had a lot of fun playing with the red pin that was pretending to be him and pretending that his pin and Anna's pin were dancing on the imaginary dance floor. Jack actually had to give Kristoff a look to make him stop.

"Well this is my wedding," Jack said taking one last look at it with a proud look in his eye.

"Looks good," Kristoff said nodding his approval.

The door opened and Elsa and Anna came in pushing Josef. Kristoff immediately went for his son.

"Josef," he said cuddling his son. "I feel like I haven't seen you in like forever."

"Seriously Kristoff, you saw him like three hours ago," Anna said.

"Don't listen to Mummy," Kristoff said bouncing Josef up and down. "Only Daddy."

Anna shook her head. Elsa crossed the room to where Jack was sitting with his arms wide open for Elsa to come sit on his lap. Elsa hopped onto Jack's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"So what have you been up to?" Jack asked.

"I finally found my wedding dress," Elsa said.

"Oh excellent," Jack said grinning and giving her a squeeze.

"So the big bachelorette night is tonight," Kristoff said rubbing his hands together. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well," Anna said. "I wanted to do something really cool but Elsa decided that a nice dinner with her friends would be fine."

"I didn't want to do anything crazy," Elsa said. "I survived one war. I don't want to be thrown into another. Thank you very much."

"And yet your still enlisted," Anna muttered.

"So what are you guys doing for the bachelor party?" Elsa asked nervously changing the topic.

"Oh the usual," Kristoff answered. "It's gonna be fun."

Elsa gazed over Jack's shoulder at the wedding plan.

"What do you think?" Jack asked her.

"Looks good," she said.

"So I've been thinking."

"I wondered what the noise was," grinned Elsa which earned her a glare from Jack which only made her laugh.

"Will you consider changing your name to Frost?"

"Hmm, I had been considering it," Elsa replied. "I think it will nice to say to people that I'm an official Frost."

Jack grinned.

"You could be Winters-Frost," Anna suggested.

"Or Frost-Winters," Jack said.

"I think Elsa Frost will do quite nicely for me," Elsa said giving Jack a kiss.

* * *

Anna was getting ready to go out with Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida. Jack, Jamie, Eugene and a bunch of their friends were coming over for Jack's big bachelor bash. Kristoff had dropped off Josef at his parents' house so not to disturb him. Anna quickly put some heels on and quickly ran downstairs and found Elsa in the kitchen writing on some piece of paper.

"Ready?" Anna asked trying to peek at whatever Elsa was writing on.

"Uh, yep," Elsa said quickly gathering all the things together and putting them in her bag. "Let's go!"

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida all met up at a very nice restaurant. Elsa was glad that they were having a nice sit down dinner than some raging party. They had a very nice dinner in which there were a lot of laughs and a lot of talking about the wedding. Eventually the dinner ended and they went to a few different bars before heading home.

"Well that was fun," Anna said.

"Yeah it was," Elsa said.

Elsa and Anna reached their home and went they got in; they were greeted by Jack and Kristoff giving them a hug.

"Elsa!" Jack said pulling Elsa in for a kiss.

"Geez Jack how much did you drink?" Elsa said reeling from his breath.

Jack and Kristoff were both obviously quite drunk. Jack kept making advances on Elsa but she pushed him off. He was too drunk. Anna managed to put a drunken Kristoff to bed who was making proclamations of his love for her and their son. Elsa managed to slowly put Jack into her bed.

"Come to bed," Jack said grabbing her and trying to undo her dress.  
"Maybe tomorrow," she smirked.

"Tomorrow then," Jack said sleepily. "Alright."

Jack's head then hit the pillow and he went off to sleep. Elsa shook her head and grinned. She soon went to bed herself.

* * *

Anna awoke the next morning feeling quite refreshed. She quickly hoped out of bed and heard the groans of her husband. Anna, laughing, got a glass of water and some aspirins and put them by his side of the bed. She then headed down to the kitchen. Their things from the previous night was scattered on the table. Anna quickly tided them up. Something then fell out of Elsa's bag.

They were the pieces of papers that Elsa had been writing on the previous night. Anna was about to put them back when something caught her eye. Anna took the papers and smoothed them out. They were army forms for some kind of reenlistment. Was Elsa thinking of going back? She can't. They only just got her back and now she was thinking of returning? Anna desperately hoped not.

"Morning," came a bright and cherry voice behind her.

* * *

Elsa was trying to find her dressing gown when she heard a groan from behind her. She grinned to herself as she turned around and jumped back onto her bed. Jack was slowly emerging from underneath the covers.

"Oh God, how much did I drink?" he groaned.

"That I do not but I would say a lot," Elsa giggled giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Why did I drink so much?"

"It was your bachelor night," Elsa reasoned.

"But still."

Elsa, laughing, found her dressing gown and headed downstairs.

* * *

Anna turned and saw that Elsa had come downstairs and had proceeded to make herself coffee. Anna still had the forms in her hands. She still remembered the day that Elsa had told her that she had decided to go to war.

"_So what's your big news Elsa?" Anna asked her._

_She and Elsa were in Elsa's small apartment. Elsa had called her and told her that she wanted to tell her something important. Anna was hoping that it was going to be good news. She didn't realise just how wrong she was going to be._

"_Well," Elsa said. "Now don't get upset but I've enlisted for the war."_

"_What?" Anna's heart sank. Anna hated war and what it did to people. "But, but, it's a war! People die in wars Elsa."_

"_I know I just want to be a part of it."_

"_Elsa," Anna grabbed her hands. "You could die."  
"I know that."_

"_Elsa please listen to sense. Don't do this. War changes people and not for the better."_

"_I know that too but Anna this is something I really want to do. Please understand that."_

_Anna shook her head. "I will never understand that Elsa."_

"Are you okay?" Elsa had been staring at her and interrupting Anna's train of thought.

Anna decided to find her courage and confront Elsa about the forms.

"What is this?" she asked waving the papers she was holding in front of Elsa.

"Er," Elsa said. "Those are-"

Elsa was then cut off by Anna.

"Are you planning on reenlisting?" Anna said almost shouting. "Because if you are, I am begging you not to."

"I'm not really reenlisting," Elsa said calmly. "I'm already enlisted. I never got discharged as the war had finished while I was in my coma."

"Then what is this?"

"It's just some forms," Elsa said trying to get them back.

"For what?"

"Army stuff obviously."

"What army stuff? I need more than that."

"It's just me doing some training with the new recruits. Nothing bad I promise you. Jack's doing it as well."

Anna felt herself relax slightly.

"You're not going off to some kind of war?" she asked.

"No," Elsa smiled. "I'm staying here. Those are just some forms that I have to fill out."

Anna handed them back to her feeling relieved. She did not want to lose her sister all over again. It was agony when she had originally thought that Elsa was dead. She did not want to experience that all over again. Once was too many.

Anna watched Elsa make another cup of coffee and some breakfast. She figured it was for Jack. She watched Elsa climb up the stairs carrying the food and drink on a tray and out of sight. Anna's thoughts returned to Elsa running off to fight some war. She didn't want to think what would happen if she didn't come back. She nearly didn't come back the first time. The world would be a very different place if she hadn't. There would be no wedding for starters and everyone would be in some kind of despair or grief over it especially Jack who loved her more than anyone. Anna was just glad that Elsa was just going off to train new recruits and not fight some war that wasn't hers to fight.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review =)**


	14. The Wedding of Jack and Elsa

**AwesomeGuest: Yeah don't worry, Elsa's not going to fight any more wars. She's staying put.**

**Chapter 14: The Wedding of Jack and Elsa**

"Hurry up Elsa," Anna was calling to her older sister.

"In a minute," Elsa said back to her from within the changing room.

The morning of Jack and Elsa's wedding day had finally arrived. After many months of the pressure building, the day had finally decided to come. They were at a posh hotel which was holding the function. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida were in Elsa's room while Jack, Kristoff, Jamie and Eugene were in Jack's on the other side of the hotel. Anna wanted to make sure that Jack and Elsa did not see each before the wedding. She had been quite adamant on that. Anna took wedding traditions quite seriously.

Elsa came out wearing her dressed and grinned at everyone who grinned right back. She was so happy, she could cry.

A knock on the door and two people entered. It was Mrs Frost and her daughter Pippa who had finally arrived for the wedding.

"Oh hello Caroline, Pippa," Elsa said walking over and giving them a huge hug and a kiss.

"Wow Elsa, look at you," Mrs Frost said taking a step back to admire Elsa.

"You look simply fantastic," Pippa said.

"How's Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Oh he's doing great," Mrs Frost said. "A little nervous, well he's been waiting for this moment for years and he's scared of messing up."

"He asked you not tell her that," Pippa said with a laugh.

"Typical Jack," Elsa smiled.

"What about you Elsa?" Anna said with a bit of a grin. "You're shaking from your own nerves."

"Well I just happen to be marrying my soulmate," Elsa said with a bit of a smile. "Like you were as cool as cucumber on your wedding day."

They all gave chuckle at Elsa's words. Anna then checked the time.

"It's time," Anna said smiling.

"Finally," Elsa said.

* * *

Jack took up his place at the front of the chapel. They were in a small chapel but it was an incredible chapel. It was the place where Elsa's parents had gotten married and it had been Jack's idea to get married there which Elsa happily accepted. Kristoff, Jamie and Eugene walked up the aisle and took their place next to Jack.

"Ready?" Kristoff asked.

"Always," Jack replied.

The music then started and Jack and his groomsmen turned and looked down the aisle. Everyone stood up and turned to the open door. Elsa was there and Jack felt his breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely stunning and Jack felt his jaw drop. Elsa glided up the aisle followed by Anna, Rapunzel and Merida. Elsa grinned at Jack's expression. Jack managed to find his voice when Elsa had taken up her place next to him.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," Elsa whispered to him.

Jack grinned and took her hands. The minister stood up and started her speech about love and marriage. Jack's eyes never left Elsa's and Elsa's eyes never left Jack's. The minster then asked if they took each other.

"I do," Jack said when he was asked.

"I do," Elsa said when she was asked.

"Then by the power invested in me," the minister said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jack pulled Elsa in for a kiss while everyone applauded.

Anna stood up with a glass in her hand. They had just eaten their dinner and it was time for speeches. Anna and the rest of the wedding party were seated at the front of the dining room while everyone else were sitting on tables in front of them. When Anna stood up, everyone looked at her.

"First off I would like to congratulate my sister for finally marrying the man that she had adored for so long," Anna said raising her glass to the couple.

Elsa and Jack grinned while everyone clapped.

"Next I would like to say that Mum and Dad would have loved to be here today and give you all the blessings they could because they loved Jack," Anna continued which had a few people wipe away some tears.

"I would just like to say that Elsa, you are the best sister in the world and I am so happy that you and Jack found love in each other and decided to proclaim it to the world," Anna said. "Seriously guys, we were about to have an intervention here, it was starting to get ridiculous."

Everyone laughed while Elsa and Jack looked at each other and grinned.

"But now I would like to do my duty as the Maid of Honour and younger sister," Anna continued with a grin on her face.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa said.

"Well I have a few stories about Jack and Elsa that I would like to share with all of you," Anna cleared her throat. "Elsa's obsession with Jack started when she was fifteen?" she asked her older sister.

"I was sixteen," Elsa said and then quickly realised what she had said which only made people laugh.

"I have here," Anna said pulling out a faded blue covered book.

"Oh, my, God," Elsa said interrupting Anna. "Is that my diary? Where on Earth did you get that?"

"I had it stashed away for precisely this day," Anna said with a glint in her eyes.

Elsa looked simply horrified while Jack looked amused.

"_Dear diary_," Anna read out loud while Elsa buried her face in her hands. "_Today Jack sat opposite me in maths class. He had a brand new jacket on and had done his hair differently. His hair fell into his eyes with a sort of elegance and grace. Oh God, he looked so handsome. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him_."

Anna looked over at her sister while people were grinning and a few were chuckling. Elsa had got bright red.

"_Dear diary_," Anna began again.

"No more I beg you!" Elsa said.

"_Dear diary_," Anna said with a massive grin all over her face. "_Jack had winked at me when he past me in the hallways before giving me a smile. His smile made my heart simply melt and I almost fainted. Ahhhhhh! My heart can't take this. He's so cute, I could die._"

Jack was laughing and pulled Elsa in for a hug. Elsa still looked embarrassed.

"No more," Elsa begged.

"I'm supposed to embarrass you," Anna said. "It's what younger sisters do."

Elsa did not look happy.

"Seriously people there's like three whole pages dedicated to Jack's eyes, I'm not kidding here," Anna said to great laugher from the crowd. To demonstrate she held up the book at the page she was talking about. "There are also five whole pages on Jack's hair. Seriously Elsa, you were totally obsessed."

"You do realise that now I'm going to have to kill you," Elsa said to even more laughter.

"I have one more story to share to all of you tonight," Anna said which made Elsa look even more horrified. "Jack as my new brother-in-law I feel it's my duty to inform you that for three years Elsa had a picture of stashed under her pillow which she would kiss goodnight to."

"A bit of a fan of the Jack are we?" Jack said to Elsa who had gone an even deeper shade of red.

"And now I think Jamie would like to take over," Anna said.

"Hey guys," Jamie said standing up while Anna took her seat. "So I thought I would tell everyone the story of how Jack met Elsa," Jamie cleared his throat before he continued. "It was a normal Monday morning and Jack, I were walking down the hallways of our school, we were just sixteen years old at the time, and then quite suddenly Jack collided with a girl who had been talking to her friends."

Jamie grinned at Anna, Rapunzel and Merida before he started speaking again.

"Jack was apologising over and over again at the girl who was dismissing his apologies saying it was her fault and the suddenly their eyes met," Jamie paused for dramatic effect before he continued. "Jack handed back the thing that he was holding back to this girl and then he watched her walk away chatting with her friends. He then asked me 'Was that an angel?'"

It was Elsa's turn to grin at Jack who had gone a little red.

"Now Jack's obsession on Elsa started on that very same day," Jamie continued. "He didn't know this girl's name and so he did everything he could to figure out who she was. He would constantly look around school for her, he Facebooked stalked her but he couldn't figure out who this 'gorgeous human being who cannot be possibly of this Earth as she had the grace of an angel' as Jack put it, could be.

"Then one day, quite by chance, while waiting outside for an exam, Jack heard a name call. A teacher had called out the name Elsa Winters and Jack saw that the girl that he had been dreaming about was walking up to the teacher to talk to her. I shouldn't have to point out the obvious but Jack failed that exam as he was busy daydreaming about Elsa. He had also doodled on a piece of paper a drawing of Elsa which he still has to this day."

Jack then pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Elsa who gasped and smiled before giving him a kiss.

"I would like to point out that Elsa was also daydreaming about Jack, although she didn't know him at the time, as well," Anna called out which earned a bit of laughter from the crowd and a glare from Elsa.

"So the story doesn't end there," Jamie continued. "Now it was Jack's quest to get this girl to notice him. He knew her name now and so he constantly tried to find this Elsa Winters. Quite by chance a good friend of ours Tooth-"

Tooth waved when her name was called.

"Tooth was happy to oblige," Jamie continued nodding over to Tooth. "She knew Elsa from her maths class and helped Jack 'accidently' but actually on purpose to run into her. Soon Jack quickly talked his way – I would never know how you did it because man Elsa is way out of your league – into being friends with Elsa and it wasn't long till every single conversation we had was about Elsa and how amazing she is and how gorgeous she is etc. etc. So that is how Jack became obsessed with Elsa."

Jamie sat down and there were many cheers from the crowd while Jack and Elsa looked embarrassed but grins were on their faces. Kristoff then stood up and he made a speech that was all about love and happiness. Kristoff then raised his glass and toasted the couple which everyone copied.

The music then started and Jack stood up and extended his hand to Elsa.

"Will you join me in our first dance as husband and wife?" Jack asked.

"I will," Elsa said with a smile and taking his hand.

Jack led Elsa onto the dance floor where they slowly swayed around the room while everyone watched. Jack couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have finally found Elsa. He was just so happy that he couldn't stop grinning. Soon others joined them on the dance floor and the music sped up to a faster pace and everyone was enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

* * *

Anna soon made her way over to Elsa who was standing by the bar.

"I can't believe you brought up that photo and found my diary," Elsa said shaking her head.

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" Anna said laughing.

"True."

They watched the sea of people dancing with each other. Elsa watched Jack dance with one of her younger cousins while Kristoff and his parents danced with Josef. Elsa could not stop smiling. Everything was finally coming together.

Soon the evening tired Jack and Elsa out and they headed up to their hotel room where Jack grabbed Elsa and pulled her in for a kiss. Elsa hungrily kissed him back and started to remove his shirt while Jack was undoing her dress. Elsa pushed Jack onto the bed and climbed on top of him and kissed him.

**A/N: Yay, they're finally married. I had a lot of fun writing this cute Jelsa fluff. So just a heads up, since Uni had finished for me today that means that exams are upon me (OH GOD NOOOOO). So study may get in the way of updates. I will try to update but study just wants to ruin my life. Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	15. Elsa's News

**rougeboo: Your wish is my command!**

**Chapter 15: Elsa's News**

_Two Months Later_

Jack was waiting impatiently at the airport with Anna, Kristoff and Josef. For the past several weeks Elsa had been instructed to lead a team of recruits through some training at a base camp in another country. Elsa hadn't been allowed to disclose the nature of the location and there hadn't been any reception or internet so they hadn't been able to talk to each other which Jack missed doing. She and Jack had signed up for training of recruits only a few days after their wedding. They both missed the army life (but not the war part) and so that's why they did it.

Soon Jack saw his beautiful wife coming towards them with a bag over her shoulder. Jack basically ran to her and gave her a huge kiss which made people around them smile as they looked at the happy couple.

"Guess someone missed me," Elsa grinned.

"You bet I have," Jack said. "Oh God, it's so good to hear your voice again."

Anna gave Elsa a hug and then Elsa gave her nephew a big hug and kiss.

"Shall we?" Jack said taking Elsa's bag.

"We shall."

* * *

Elsa watched Jack load everything into the car and then take a seat in the front seat behind the wheel. Elsa had a bit of a grin on her face. She had something to tell him but she wanted to be sure before she told him. She would hate having to lie to him but it was for a good cause and besides she wouldn't have to lie to him for too long.

"So anything exciting happen while you were over there?" Jack asked.

Yes, Elsa answered mentally but she decided on a different answer.

"Uh, not really," Elsa said. "Just a bunch of boring stuff happened. You know how these new recruits are. They think they know everything."

Jack laughed. He did know what she was talking about. Jack had a group of new recruits who think they could have marched off to war on their first day and managed to win it. Jack managed to scare them into doing proper training.

* * *

The next day, Anna knocked on Elsa's front door. When they had gotten married, they had decided on a place on their own rather than Jack moving into Anna's and Kristoff's house. Jack had found a lovely little house which Elsa had fell in love with the moment she saw it. Anna didn't hear anything when she knocked but she let herself in. She called out again and Elsa answered saying she was in the bathroom. Anna found the bathroom door open and Elsa was sitting on the floor with her back against the shower.

"Uh, what are you doing on the floor?" Anna asked.

"Well because –" Elsa began but she turned green and then threw up into the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked sounding worried. "Did you pick up some kind of bug?"

"Not a bug," Elsa smiled. "Something else."

"Well then what?"

For an answer Elsa handed Anna something. Anna took it and gaped at it. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive. Anna looked at her older sister with a grin.

"You're pregnant?" she asked.

"Yep," Elsa said. "I only suspected I was. That confirmed it."

Anna couldn't stop grinning. She was going to get a new niece or nephew soon. They then heard the door open and heard Jack's voice calling out.

"That's Jack," Elsa said.

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"Oh good, I get to be here when he finds out!"

"Elsa, honey, I'm home," Jack called.

Elsa got to her feet and she and Anna walked in and found Jack in the kitchen looking through the pantry for food. Typical Jack, Anna thought.

"Honey, I've got some bad news," Jack said emerging from the cupboard with some food in his hands.

"Well I have good news," Elsa said. "But you go first."

"Alright," Jack said. "Work has decided to be a pain and they're telling me I have to be in Berlin for some work conference but the plus side is that Kristoff is coming with me."

"Oh no," Elsa and Anna said together.

Anna knew that Kristoff was going but Jack can't go. Elsa needs him during this time.

"How long?" Elsa asked.

"Two weeks away from you, gah, this is not fair."

"When do you leave?"

"In a few days. I'm so sorry honey," Jack gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, don't worry about it," Elsa smiled. "Just take a bunch of pictures."

"Yeah besides I was thinking, why don't you camp out at Anna's since she's going to be out her husband too? You guys can suffer together."

Both Anna and Elsa gave him a small whack.

"What do you think?" Anna asked Elsa.

"I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Me too!" Anna and Elsa squealed in delight. Sleepover time, Anna thought.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Jack asked. "You said it was good news."

Elsa took a deep breath. "You may want to sit down."

"Why?" Jack asked but he took a seat anyway.

Elsa looked Jack right in the eye before she spoke.

"Jack I have something to tell you," she said. Jack tensed up a bit. "I'm pregnant," Elsa said simply.

Jack looked as if he was slapped in the face. He just sat there looking stunned.

"Jack?" Elsa said waving her hand up and down his face.

"Are you really pregnant?" Jack asked in a croaky voice.

Elsa nodded. Jack then got the biggest smile on his face. He then picked Elsa up and twirled her around before giving her a kiss.

"I can stay, you know," Jack said.

"No, you go," Elsa said.

"I can stay."

"No, go have fun in Berlin."

* * *

A few days later, Anna and Elsa were returning from the airport to Elsa's house. Anna helped Elsa pack the essentials that she was going to need for her stay at Anna's. Elsa was excited to be staying with Anna again. She loved it plus she got to help out with her baby nephew Josef who was super cute and so much fun to play with. Anna helped Elsa load everything into her car before driving them both to Anna's house. Josef was giggling in the back from his car seat. Elsa kept turning around to face him and jingle his toys in front of him.

"Soon you'll be able to do that yourself," Anna grinned.

"Yeah, can't wait."

"And I can't wait to meet my future niece or nephew."

"Hey Josef," Elsa said to him. "You want a little baby cousin?"

Josef giggled and clapped.

"I'll take that for a yes."

* * *

Anna soon settled Elsa back into her old room. It felt so good to have Elsa back in their house again. She had missed Elsa but she knew that Elsa loved living with Jack. Anna tucked Josef into his crib. Josef wouldn't go to sleep. He would giggle and tug at Anna's hair. Anna sang Josef a little lullaby which got him sleepy alright. She heard Elsa call her goodnight and Anna responded with her own goodnight.

Anna then went down into the kitchen made herself a hot chocolate. The warm drink made her quite sleepy. Anna headed back upstairs, carefully and quietly so not to wake Elsa or Josef before she got changed and climbed into bed.

* * *

It Elsa a while to go to sleep. She hadn't needed her sleeping pills for a while and Doctor Sampson had suggested trying not to rely on them. So that's what she was doing. Elsa tossed and turned in her bed before sleep finally washed over her.

_She was walking across a battlefield where bodies of soldiers could be seen for miles. Elsa's mouth opened at the horror of the killings. Every single one of them had the same uniform that she had on. She then noticed one had white hair which looked identical to Jack's._

"_Jack," Elsa called running towards it. "Jack!"_

_She soon came towards it and she saw Jack's blank blue eyes staring back at hers. Elsa dropped in her despair as she looked down at the person who used to be a man she loved so much. She cradled his head in her arms and cried out for him. A laughing could be heard behind her. It was Hans._

"_You did this," she snarled._

_Before she knew it, her hands were around his neck and she had pushed him to the ground. Hans was choking for air but Elsa's hands tightened._

"Elsa! Wake up!"

* * *

Anna was soon awakened by screaming.

"That's Elsa," she said before she flew out of bed.

Elsa must have another nightmare. Anna bit her lip as she raced to Elsa's room. She thought the nightmares had stopped but she was wrong. She found Elsa tossing and turning and covered in sweat in her bed.

"Elsa, wake up," she said trying to shake her.

Elsa's eyes opened but Anna knew that she wasn't really awake. She was still in her dream like state.

"You killed him," she yelled.

Elsa's hands were suddenly around her throat, choking Anna.

"Elsa, wake up, you're dreaming," Anna said losing her breath.

Elsa's hands tightened and Anna felt herself sputtering trying to catch her breath. If she didn't do anything, Elsa would kill her. Anna felt the world blacken.

"Elsa! Wake up!" she screamed with all her strength.

Elsa's hands suddenly relaxed as Elsa seemed to come to a realisation of what was happening. Elsa looked in horror at Anna who was on the ground massaging her throat and trying to catch her breath.

"Anna, I am so sorry," Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," Anna said. "You were dreaming."

"I'm so sorry," Elsa said again with the tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, really," Anna said getting up.

"No it's not, I could have killed you. I don't know what came over me."

"Elsa, you were dreaming, you obviously were having some kind of PTSD attack."

Anna put her hands on Elsa's shoulders to try and calm her down. Elsa was still breathing quite hard and shaking. Anna helped Elsa back into the bed and pulled the sheets back over her. Elsa still had a terrified look on her face which Anna didn't recognise. Anna was use to Elsa being strong and brave which made her a good soldier but now she was terrified because she had hurt her sister. Elsa took some of her sleeping pills and drifted back to sleep.

Anna headed back to her room and found Josef crying. Elsa must have accidently woken him up. Anna picked up Josef and rocked him back to sleep. When Josef had managed to go back to sleep, Anna went back to her own bed but she didn't go to sleep. She just lay in her bed. She was still trying to catch her breath. Fear suddenly drifted over her. Why? Was she afraid of Elsa now? Was she afraid of what her sister could do? She was a trained soldier after all. Anna didn't know half of what Elsa went through in the war and she doubted she would ever but she knew that Elsa had to do whatever she had to do to survive and those instincts must have kicked in during Elsa's nightmare.

Still fear seeped through her veins. There was something in her eyes that Anna didn't recognise. Anan didn't know how to put it. It looked almost like hatred. Whoever Elsa was dreaming about, she had some kind of hatred or cold revenge in her eyes. Anna didn't know who was making Elsa so mad or what the nightmare was about but she knew that Elsa nearly killed her and that terrified her to her very core. She didn't know what Elsa was capable of but she was sure she had seen a bit of it tonight. Before Elsa had gone to war, Anna was never certain that Elsa could kill but she guessed that now theory was out the window. She had nearly killed her.

Anna finally went to sleep but it was her dreams that were plagued this time. They were plagued with what would have happened if Anna hadn't been able to wake Elsa up in time and that scared her even more.

**A/N: So much in one chapter! Elsa's pregnant (YAY) but now this! Dun, dun, dunnn! I hope everyone has enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	16. What's Up Doc?

**Chapter 16: What's Up Doc?**

Anna awoke the next day. She hadn't slept very well. She looked at her clock, it told her that it was way too early to be getting up but she decided to anyway. She checked on Josef first and found him sleeping peacefully away so she decided to head downstairs. She found Elsa in the kitchen. She still looked a little jumpy and shaky from the previous night. Elsa looked up at her and quickly shifted her gaze. She knew that Elsa was still feeling quite guilty over what happened. If the truth be told, Anna didn't hold it against Elsa one bit. Elsa had experienced something that no one should ever experience and that seemed to have pushed Elsa a lot.

Anna took her seat at the kitchen table and saw Elsa slightly edging herself away from Anna. Anna sighed and looked directly at Elsa.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," Elsa said sounding if she had a bad head cold.

"Look Elsa-" Anna began but Elsa cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Anna," Elsa said. "It was my doing. My mistake. Whether I was dreaming or not. I could have badly hurt you. That's something I didn't ever want to do and now it's happened."

"Elsa, listen to me," Anna said forcing Elsa to look at her. "It's okay. I understand. Look you have been to hell and back and we commend you for it. Just please let this go."

"I can never-"

"Then try to come to terms with the fact that you were having a nightmare."

Elsa didn't speak. She didn't move. She was traumatised by it and Anna was slightly as well but she was trying to move past it and hoped that Elsa would as well. They heard Elsa's laptop making noises. Anna knew that it was someone Skyping her. Elsa's laptop was on the kitchen bench where she had left it the previous night. Anna opened it and answered the call. It was from Jack.

"Hello Jack," Anna said brightly.

Elsa suddenly perked up by the sound of her husband's name.

"No offense Anna but I would rather talk to my beautiful wife than you," Jack laughed.

"None taken," Anna said. "When you're finished talking with please put my husband on, won't you?"

"Sure."

"I'm right here Anna! Don't go away!" she heard Kristoff shout in the background which made Anna laugh.

Anna then passed the laptop to Elsa who smiled at Jack.

* * *

Jack saw the laptop being passed from Anna to Elsa. When he saw Elsa, he grinned quite broadly. Even though it had only been one night, he missed her terribly.

"Hey," she said. "How's Berlin?"

"Amazing," Jack said. "How are things back there?"  
"Umm, alright," Elsa said. "Nothing interesting happening here."

For a moment Jack thought that Elsa had just lied to him. Maybe something had happened and she didn't want to talk about it?"

"You don't sound so sure," Jack said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Elsa said smiling.

"Of course I worry, you're my wife _and _you're carrying my child. I want to make sure that everything is fine with you."

"You're sweet for thinking that Jack but everything is fine here. Trust me."

"Alright then, just make sure you're okay."

"I will Jack, I will."

* * *

Jack handed the laptop over to Kristoff after he had a lengthy conversation with Elsa. Jack had the feeling that Elsa was holding something back. He didn't know what it was. Could it have something to do with the pregnancy? No, he was sure that she would have told him. She had mentioned during their conversation that she had a doctor's appointment later that day to check things. Maybe Jack was being paranoid. Maybe he was just anxious from being away from Elsa while she was pregnant.

Anna and Elsa headed to see Doctor Joan Mason for Elsa's OBYGN appointment. Doctor Mason happened to be the same woman who had delivered Anna's baby. Anna and Elsa waited in the Waiting Room before they were called to Doctor Mason who was in her office. She smiled at them when they entered.

"Ah Mrs Bjorgman," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"It's my sister today," Anna said smiling.

"Ah, about to become an Aunt I see?" Doctor Mason said smiling at Elsa. "Nice to meet you Mrs Frost, I'm Doctor Mason."

"Elsa, please," Elsa said.

"Alright then Elsa, hop up here and lie down," Doctor Mason said gesturing to a chair that Elsa could lie down on.

Elsa did as she was told and Doctor Mason asked her to lift up her shirt and then place that gooey substance on Elsa's stomach before starting the scan.

"Everything looks good so far," she said. "So it looks like your eight weeks along."

Doctor Mason continued with the scan and she then printed off a sonogram for Elsa. She grinned with happiness as she looked at her little baby.

"Could you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Anna asked.

"Not yet," Doctor Mason laughed.

"It doesn't matter," Elsa said fixing herself before getting up out of the chair.

"That's the spirit," Doctor Mason said. "Everything looks good and I shall see you in a few weeks for your next appointment."

"Thanks doctor," Elsa said.

* * *

Jack was in the middle of the meeting. He was bored out of his mind and he was doodling on his notepad. He wished he was with Kristoff. Kristoff was currently running around Berlin having fun checking out the sights while he was stuck in an incredibly boring meeting. Jack watched as the speaker changed slides to another one with a graph on it.

"As you can see by this graph," the speaker was saying.

That you are super dull, Jack finished in his mind. Jack continued doodling on his paper. He was currently drawing a tower with Godzilla attacking it while military airplanes took out Godzilla. He grinned at the drawing. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket. Someone was texting him. He subtly got out his phone and read the text under the table. The text was from Elsa.

_Doctor's appointment all good, can't tell if boy or a girl (gender neutral colours here we come!). Hope everything is okay your end. Miss you so much – E_

Jack grinned at the text. So far, so good. Jack quickly texted Elsa back.

_Excellent news about the doc's appointment. You better not do anything without me! Everything is not fine here, stuck in boring meeting. I miss you too – J._

It wasn't long before Jack got a reply back.

_Haha, sorry honey, thinking of you while you suffer – E_

_Thanks a lot honey – J_

_You're welcome sweetie – E_

* * *

"What are you laughing at?" Anna asked Elsa.

She and Elsa were driving back from the doctors. Elsa had been giggling at the texts she had been sending to Jack.

"Oh Jack is stuck in a meeting," Elsa explained. "He says it's boring."

"Shame," Anna said laughing. "Kristoff told me that he's going to look at museums or something today."

"So while Jack is suffering, Kristoff is having fun, classic," Elsa grinned.

"This is pure gold."

* * *

Jack packed up his things and headed out the door. Finally the meeting was over and he could go back to his hotel room. When he was there he found Kristoff decked out in Berlin souvenirs.

"What happened to you man?" Jack asked.

"I became a tourist," Kristoff answered.

Jack just shook his head.

"So how did Elsa's doctor appointment go? Anna mentioned she had one."

"Oh it went fine."

"Gender?"

"Couldn't tell."

"So I guess you guys will be doing a lot of guesswork, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well for now anyway."

* * *

"These toys are cute," Anna said.

She and Elsa had driven to Toys R Us. Anna had picked out a very cute snowman toy. It was big and so fluffy she could die.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Elsa said in a funny voice to Josef who giggled and clapped.

Anna laughed. "I love you Olaf," she said giving Olaf a hug.

"Sheesh, is the toy for the baby or for you?" Elsa asked.

"Umm," Anna said nervously.

Elsa laughed and placed it in the trolley. They continued walking. Anna noticed that Elsa was very quiet.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Anna asked.

She hoped that Elsa had recovered from the incident the previous night. Anna had kind of forgotten about it herself. Talking about and doing things for Elsa's baby had driven it out of her mind.

"I was just wondering if we should surprise Jack and Kristoff," Elsa said staring at a range of train models.

"What?" Anna was sure if she heard her correctly.

"I mean we're going crazy here without them," Elsa paused. "Well they are anyway."

"So you think we should get on a plane and just head out?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Anna grinned. "Well clearly they can't function without us."

"It would be a nice family holiday too."

They were both clearly talking not only each other into it but themselves.

"Well it's up to you," Anna said.

"I think it's a good idea," Elsa shrugged.

"Good because I do too."

When they got home, Anna packed herself and Josef while Elsa booked tickets and bounced Josef on her knee. Anna was rushing around like an idiot trying to pack everything. Luckily they didn't have jobs to worry about. Anna was on maternity leave and Elsa was on leave from the army like Jack.

"What time's the next flight?" Anna asked.

"There's one tomorrow morning," Elsa said. "We would arrive late in the afternoon and probably arrive at their hotel in the evening."

"Book it," Anna said.

"Way ahead of you."

Anna watched as Elsa handed her, her son before rushing off to her room to pack her bags. Anna and Elsa spent ages packing and repacking making sure everything was right. They were ready by the time they went to bed. Anna felt excited. It only been a night since she saw Kristoff but she did miss him and she knew that Josef missed him too. She did think that Elsa's idea was a really good one. It also provided a good family holiday for them. Yes it was going to be fun. She couldn't wait to see the look on Kristoff's face though.

The next morning was hectic to put it mildly. Anna and Elsa were racing around the house double checking they had everything they needed before they headed to the airport. A couple of hours later they were heading on board their flight to Berlin. Anna was quite excited.

"This is going to be fun," Anna said.

"I can't wait to see their faces," Elsa grinned.

"Yeah me either," Anna said.

The flight landed several hours later. Josef had been quite fidgety throughout the flight but other than that, he was fine. They soon got off the plan, grabbed their luggage and headed out. Elsa ordered a taxi in German which surprised Anna.

"You speak German?" she asked her sounding impressed.

"A little," Elsa shrugged. "There was a guy who was in my platoon who spoke it and I learnt a few phases."

"Wow," Anna said.

They got into the taxi and headed towards the hotel. They walked up to the desk and managed to get keys into Jack's and Kristoff's room. They headed up to it and found that Jack and Kristoff shared an adjoining room. Neither Jack nor Kristoff were there. Anna and Elsa threw their suitcases on their husband's bed. It wouldn't be too long before their husbands got there.

Jack and Kristoff were in a taxi driving back to their hotel room. They were extremely tired from their day's work. Kristoff and Jack both had back to back meetings that day which just took everything out of them. Jack was looking forward to maybe a nice relaxing bath and maybe ordering a movie. That did sound quite nice. Jack and Kristoff arrived at their hotel and made their way back up into their hotel rooms. When Jack opened the door to his room, his jaw dropped.

Sitting on his bed in a very suggestive outfit was Elsa.

**A/N: So this is the next update, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	17. A Family Holiday In Berlin

**PoisoningDigitalis: to be honest I've been trying to avoid that, LOL. Well Anna, Kristoff and Elsa are from Arendelle but I can imagine them moving to Burgess where Jack and the rest of them are from. Maybe something like that?**

**Chapter 17: A Family Holiday In Berlin**

Jack dropped the things he was holding.

"Surprise!" Elsa said giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked clearly still in shock.

"I thought since you guys were missing us, we would come over and see you guys."

Jack couldn't believe this. His wife was in Berlin. This was going to make his two week trip a lot more bearable. He then pulled her in and kissed her. Elsa started on his shirt buttons while Jack took off his jacket.

* * *

Kristoff turned the key of his lock and walked into his room. Suddenly he felt arms around him that felt warm and soft.

"Hello," came Anna's voice.

Kristoff froze. He turned around and found his wife behind him. She was standing there with a bit of a grin on her face. She looked quite impressed with herself. Kristoff could see behind her, fast asleep in a pram, was his son Josef. Kristoff didn't know what to say. He was too stunned to do anything.

"I love that look on your face Kristoff," Anna said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How?" he managed to stammer out.

"How did I get here?" Anna suggested. "Well you see Kristoff, there's this brand new invention called an airplane. It takes people to different places."

Kristoff just shook his head with a smile on her face. He took her and gave her a kiss. In that moment, they heard some crying.

"Looks like Josef is awake," Kristoff said.

"I knew I should have left him with your parents," Anna joked.

"But then I wouldn't get to see him."

"Then you go sort him out, I've just been on a long flight with him," Anna said jumping on the bed and relaxing into it.

* * *

Anna awoke the next day feeling excited. She found Kristoff getting changed. She watched him for a while before he came over, saw that she was awake and gave her a small kiss.

"What's your plan for today?" he asked.

Anna shrugged. "Maybe check out some sights."

"Okay, then you crazy kids have fun," Kristoff said before leaving the hotel room.

Anna tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. Her bed was too warm that she didn't want to leave it but she decided that it was time to start the day. She got out of bed and started making breakfast. She soon ate and then found Josef stirring slightly. She went back to him and saw his eyes open. She couldn't stop thinking how cute her son was but soon he will be running amuck and leaving home. Just thinking about it made Anna sad.

Anna then opened the adjoining door and found Elsa and Jack still asleep. Jack had his arms around Elsa and they were cuddling in their sleep.

"Rise and shine," she said jumping on the bed.

"What the-?" Jack and Elsa said waking up and pulling the covers back over themselves.

"Time to get up," Anna said.

"I would rather you set the alarm clock," Jack said sinking back into the bed.

"Come on Elsa, big day today."

"Oh no," Elsa said. "Can't I just lay here with Jack?"

"No as Jack has work to do," Jack said.

"That's really unfortunate," Elsa said.

"Don't I know it."

"Well come on Elsa!" Anna whined.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa, Josef and Anna were standing in the middle of Berlin while Anna tried to figure out the map she was holding.

"You want me to take a look at that?" Elsa asked.

They had been wandering around Berlin for a long time and Anna had refused to let anyone help her. She was going to figure it out or they would die trying.

"No," Anna said.

"You know you can't read German."

"It's in English."

"Which is your second language."

"Shut up."

Elsa chuckled to herself as Anna continued to try and figure out the map. Clearly Anna had no idea and she was pretending to.

"Okay, I think it's this way," Anna said.

"You're sure this time?" Elsa asked with her eyebrows raised.

Anna gave her a glaring look. Elsa raised her hands in defeat and followed Anna. Half an hour later, they were back were they had started.

"Give me that map," Elsa said snatching it from Anna.

"Hey!" Anna said trying to snatch it back. "If I can't understand it, then there's no way you will be able to."

"Anna I've been a navigator for the military. I do know my way around a map."

Elsa studied the map for a while. She soon found where they were and managed to plot a course to where they needed to go. It wasn't long before they were at the Berlin Museum. Elsa stood proudly outside it while she took pictures.

"Show off," Anna muttered.

They headed around inside it. Being a soldier, Elsa was particularly interested in the war aspects of Berlin. Anna basically had to pull her away from the exhibit when Elsa showed signs of wanting to stay there all day. They visited the gift shop and then the museum's café. Anna had given up trying to do things herself so Elsa ordered two hot chocolates in German. They found some seats and sat down. It wasn't long before their drinks arrived.

"What other languages did you pick up?" Anna asked sipping her hot chocolate.

"Uh, a little French and Italian but that's it," Elsa answered.

"Wow."

They met up with Jack and Kristoff at work for lunch. Anna had fun showing them all the pictures they had taken throughout the morning. After lunch, Kristoff and Jack sad goodbye as Anna and Elsa headed off to see other parts of Berlin.

* * *

Anna and Elsa arrived back at their hotel in the late evening. They were exhausted from their day but in Anna's opinion, it was totally worth it.

"What's on the agenda tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe the Berlin Wall?"

"Maybe."

They found Jack and Kristoff in their rooms. They had ordered pizza as they were too lazy to cook anything up. Anna and Elsa was glad that neither one of them had to cook. They were still recovering from their day.

* * *

Jack, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Josef were all running around Berlin together. Jack and Kristoff had that day off, so they were planning to have a family holiday together at last. Elsa had taken out her camera and demanded pictures of everyone. She took what seemed like hundreds of pictures of everyone and everything.

"Could you pretend that we're not tourists?" Jack muttered.

"Oh hush," Elsa said checking the pictures on the camera. "Some of these will look great for Josef when he's older."

"Don't talk about that," Anna said. "I don't want him to grow up!"

"She's feeling that already," Elsa sighed and shook her head.

They continued onwards towards a small café that Kristoff swore that was just around where they were. They walked in circles for a bit before Kristoff finally remembered when they had to go. They soon arrived and ordered food.

"Where did Sven go?" Anna asked Kristoff.

Sven was Josef's little reindeer toy. He was named after a reindeer that Kristoff had growing up. Josef and Sven were inseparable but now it looked like he was gone. Anna checked and doubled checked the pram but she couldn't find it.

"We'll go back," Jack said as he and Elsa got to their feet.

"You wait here," Elsa said.

Jack and Elsa tore around Berlin looking for Sven but they couldn't find it. They retraced all their steps but nothing.

"I have this horrible feeling that it's been taken," Jack said.

"Me too," Elsa said. "Let's go check out the fountain. Josef was having fun there."

"Okay."

Jack and Elsa headed over to the fountain. Jack checked the ground while Elsa checked the fountain itself.

"Gotcha," Elsa called.

Jack looked up and saw Elsa waving a little reindeer toy at him which was undoubtedly Sven. Jack's face lit up. They raced back to the café where Anna and Kristoff were waiting patiently. When they got there it seemed as if Josef was crying as he was missing his favourite toy.

"Look what Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack found," Elsa said waving the reindeer toy in front of him.

Instantly Josef stopped crying. Elsa gave it to him and Josef went very quiet while cuddling the toy. Anna and Kristoff breathed sighs of relief.

"Where was it?" Anna asked.

"At the fountain," Jack said. "Where Josef fed the birds."

"He must have dropped it then," Kristoff said.

When they got back to the hotel room, it felt like to Jack that they had done the entire of Berlin in one day. Jack collapsed on his bed from exhausted as did Elsa. She went to sleep straight away without changing at all. Jack watched her sleep. It made him feel quite at peace as well. He got up, had a shower and then carefully pulled the covers over Elsa before he, himself got under them.

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by and before anyone of them knew it, they were at the airport saying goodbye to Berlin. Anna and Elsa managed to snag tickets on Jack's and Kristoff's flight quite by accident. It wasn't long before they were on board the plane. The only bad thing about the flight was that it was a late flight meaning they were going to get home in the early hours of the morning.

Jack helped Anna and Elsa with their luggage before he took a seat next to Elsa, who had the window seat. The seat on the aisle was empty which allowed Jack to spread out after take-off. Anna and Kristoff were the row ahead of them. Anna kept turning in her seat and grin at them. Josef was on the seat in the middle of them, in a special baby seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for take-off," their captain said over the intercom.

Jack felt the plane starting to move and before he knew it, they were in the air. Jack took out his laptop and started typing away at it. To an outsider, it looked like he was busy doing something important but in fact, he was playing Solitaire. Everyone but him was asleep. Elsa was snoring softly next to him with a blanket over her and a neck pillow.

Jack couldn't go to sleep. He wasn't tired. He had a really good sleep the night before which made him quite awake. When he looked around the plane, there were only a few others who were awake. Jack turned his attention back to his laptop. He couldn't figure out what to do next. He tried move after move but he wasn't getting anywhere. Hmm, Jack thought, what if… he tried moving a red seven onto a black eight but that didn't do much for him. Maybe he should just give up. He continued onwards for a moment before he gave up. He decided to end the game and maybe play his Call of Duty game. He plugged in his headphones and started his game. Funnily enough he was on one of the final levels of his game when he needed to take Berlin. Irony at its best. He started playing.

He was half way through the game when he noticed Elsa tossing and turning in her sleep again. Was she having another nightmare? He had thought they had stopped. She had now started muttering in her sleep and Jack only managed to interrupt a few words.

"No, no," she said twisting and turning. She continued muttering but Jack couldn't understand them.

"Elsa, wake up," Jack said quietly as he quickly shook her awake.

Elsa's eyes snapped open. She looked quite panicky for a moment and took a second to realise where she was. She was looked scared and quite jumpy, not to mention she was covered in sweat.

"I'm okay," she said drifting back off to sleep.

To Jack, it didn't sound like it.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	18. A Dinner Can't Go Wrong, Can It?

**Chapter 18: A Dinner Can't Go Wrong, Can It?**

When the plane finally landed, they were able to head home. Jack loved the feeling to be finally back home. When they had gotten to Anna's and Kristoff's house, Jack pulled Anna aside.

"Okay, something's up," Jack said.

"What do you mean?"

Jack cast a nervous look over at Elsa but she was busy trying to help Kristoff get Josef to bed.

"Something happened didn't it?" he continued, "with Elsa."

Anna bit her lip.

"Look I know the nightmares are still bothering her and to be honest mine haven't completely gone either but hers are much worst. So please tell me what happened."

Anna gave a look over at Elsa before she spoke.

"Okay but you can't tell Elsa I told you this," she said.

"Okay," Jack suddenly got nervous. He had just been expecting that Anna found Elsa in her bed all panicky or something.

"The first night you guys were gone I found Elsa in a bit of a panic state," Anna said. "Then she kind of well, strangled me in her sleep."

"What?" Jack almost collapsed from shock.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Anna said trying to reassure Jack but failing. "Everything's fine."

Jack cast another look at Elsa. He could now see that it was taking its toll on her. He didn't know what to do. If the therapy wasn't working then he didn't know what was.

"Jack," Anna took his arm. "She's suffering from PTSD. You need to do something about it. We all do."

"You mean take her to one of those survivor meetings?"

"Maybe or maybe up the therapy."

Elsa came back down from putting Josef to bed.

"Shall we go home?" Jack asked her.

"Please," Elsa replied.

When they got home Elsa fell asleep instantly. Jack knew that she was quite exhausted but he wasn't sleepy. He just lay there and looked up at their bedroom ceiling wondering what he was going to do. He looked over at Elsa. She was sleeping peacefully tonight. Jack recalled several times when she would wake up in the middle of the night and just go for a walk around outside.

Jack turned over and stared at the clock on his bedside table. He still didn't know what to do. Elsa was clearly troubled. Jack decided to take Anna's advice and up her therapy.

* * *

The next night, Jack and Elsa got dressed up and headed off to Anna's and Kristoff's house for a dinner. Bulda and Cliff were coming around and Anna had decided to put on a bit of a slideshow night to show off all their pictures that they had taken while they were in Berlin. Anna greeted Jack and Elsa when they knocked on the door.

"Dinner will be ready in a while," Anna said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Butter Chicken," Anna said. "Thought we might try something foreign."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said rubbing his hands together.

"And me," Elsa said.

They moved into the living room where Kristoff offered them drinks and nibbles which they happily accepted. There was another knock at the door and Kristoff came in a few minutes later with his parents. Cliff stayed in the living room while Bulda went in search of her grandson and she came back with Josef happily giggling in her arms. Jack remembered when he told his Mum that Elsa was pregnant. She was so thrilled about getting a first grandchild. Jack grinned at the memory.

The group of them exchanged words. Bulda and Elsa had gone to help Anna in the kitchen but she had shooed them out saying that they were guests and should enjoy themselves before forcing Kristoff to help.

"Dinner is served," Anna said walking in and giving a small bow after what seemed like half an hour.

"Wow this looks fantastic," Bulda said when they walked into the dining room.

They all took their seats and started to make their way through Anna's cooking. Anna had cooked so much that there were plenty leftover.

"That was the best dinner I've had in a long time," Elsa said.

"Hey!" Jack said. "What about my cooking?"

"Meh," Elsa said which left Jack rather put out even though he knew she was joking.

They headed back into the living room where Anna poured them more drinks. Suddenly what sounded like a shot echoed all around them. Every one reacted differently. Elsa ducked for cover, Jack looked out the window trying to locate the source, Anna and Kristoff both quickly turned around, Bulda and Cliff didn't do anything.

"That's a car backfire," Jack said.

"We're under attack," Elsa said suddenly and she sprinted from the room.

"Elsa!" they all called after her.

Jack sprinted after her but Elsa was a lot quicker than him. She had disappeared into the night. Jack ran back to Anna's and Kristoff's to grab torches and other things that he would need. It was search and rescue time. Anna and Kristoff told Bulda and Cliff to hold down the fort while they went out to look for Elsa. Jack headed out the door alongside Anna and Kristoff.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff headed off in one direction while Jack headed in another. Anna was worried. The car backfiring must have caused a reaction in Elsa which made her run. Her PTSD was even worse than she thought. They walked up and down several streets but they couldn't see Elsa anywhere. A sudden thought then occurred to Anna. What if Elsa thought they were the enemies? They would never find her. She had army training and they didn't. She gulped and looked at Kristoff who didn't look any better than she did.

* * *

Bulda and Cliff put Josef to bed but they were both worried for Elsa. They wished they could go and help Anna, Jack and Kristoff but they knew they should stay at the house in case Elsa returned and to look after Josef.

"I hope they find her," Cliff said when they returned to the living room.

"Me too," Bulda said setting down the baby monitor next to her.

For the longest time they waited and waited. The phone was next to them but it didn't ring at all. Bulda wondered what was going on. Had they found her? A nasty vision of Elsa lying dead in a ditch somewhere came to her mind. She quickly shook it out of her head. That would never happen, Bulda told herself, Elsa is an officer of the army, nothing was going to happen to her.

* * *

Jack wasn't having much luck. He had tried calling Elsa's name over and over again but Elsa was responding. Where could she have got to? Jack wondered. She can't have gone too far. Maybe she was hiding somewhere, he thought. He tried shouting again and again but it didn't work. He stopped everyone he came into contact with but nobody had seen her. It looked like Elsa had just disappeared into the night.

Jack soon ran back into Anna and Kristoff on the main street. They both shook their heads at him which clearly said that they hadn't found Elsa. They continued along the main street together.

* * *

Elsa was sprinting across the many streets around her. She had lost her army platoon and she was alone. She kept looking behind her. She was sure that someone was following her. Her fears were confirmed when she heard people yelling for her. Hans and Pitch had sent men after her. They were trying to capture her and to kill her.

She kept running and running. She couldn't stop. One wrong move and they would get her in an instant. She had to get help. Maybe Jack could warn the troops of this attack. He was the only one she trusted at the moment. Everyone else was the enemy until she had everything figured out. She needed to get into contact with him. She didn't have a phone though or any other methods of contact. She decided to wander around, keeping a lookout for anyone who could attack her. She soon found a payphone. Maybe that could work. She was quite lucky in that she found a few coins lying around. Someone had forgotten their change. Elsa put the coins in the payphone and dialled Jack's number.

* * *

Jack felt his phone ringing in his pocket.

"Maybe that's Elsa," Anna said.

"Why would she be calling?" Jack said fumbling with it.

"Just answer it!"

Jack picked up and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Jack?" Elsa's voice came through it.

"Elsa," Jack's voice had relief all through it. "Where are you?"

"I can't give away my location," she said. She sounded panicky. "It's too risky. They're after me."

"Okay, I'm coming to get you," Jack said. He decided the best way to get her to come with him would be to play along. "I'm going to get you out of there but I need your location."

"I can't give it away but we can set up a meeting point."

"Okay, where do you want to meet?"

There was a pause as Jack guessed that Elsa was thinking.

"The oak tree," she said before she hung up.

"What oak tree?" Anna asked. "There are like hundreds around."

"I know what she's talking about," Jack said. "It's where I proposed. Come on!"

They quickly ran off towards the place where Elsa had told them to meet. He hoped that nothing was going to happen between now and then.

Elsa quickly hurried to the meeting point. She had hoped that Jack would be quick. She needed extraction and quickly before Hans' and Pitch's men got her. She waited and waited. It was starting to get cold but Elsa wasn't focusing on that. She then saw some figures coming towards her. They were running and had things in their hands. They looked like guns to her. Someone must have overheard her conversation with Jack and followed her here. They weren't going to get her though.

Elsa sprinted for it. The men running behind her started sprinting too. Elsa quickened her pace. So did they. Elsa wasn't focusing on where she was going. She lost her footing and fell down a hill. Her head smacked against something and everything went black.

Jack was nervous as he walked quickly towards the meeting place that he and Elsa had set up. He flashed his torch at everything that moved just in case it was Elsa coming up towards him. He could see a figure in the background; the figure was standing right underneath the oak tree and he knew it was Elsa. He quickened his pace but then he saw Elsa ran. She must have gotten spooked at something. He ran after her, he got faster with every step he took and it wasn't long before he was at the oak tree but Elsa had gone.

He ran with Anna and Kristoff on his heels. They soon saw her trip and stumble over a hill and roll down it.

"Elsa!" he called.

Jack, Anna and Kristoff were all fearful of what was going to happen next. Jack, very carefully, made his way down the hill where Elsa had fallen down. He found her, unconscious, against a tree. He made his way over to her and found that she was unconscious. There was a nasty gash on her forehead. It looked like she had hit her head. Jack scooped her up and carried her back up the hill which was no easy task. Anna almost screamed when she saw them.

"What happened?" she said quickly walking over to them to get a better look at Elsa.

"Hit her head," Jack said. "She'll be fine though. I've seen her go through worst."

"That's a relief," Kristoff said. "Let's get her home and get that wound under control."

"Maybe an ice pack too," Anna suggested.

They all made their way back to Anna's and Kristoff's. Jack felt relief to have Elsa back and was glad that she was going to be alright. He then got a horrible thought. Elsa would be okay, yes, but what about their unborn child? She had a nasty fall and that could be dangerous. What was going to happen to the child?

**A/N: Now what's going to happen? I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	19. While You Were Sleeping

**guest: I wanted to and then I found myself unable to. **

**Enna Burnning: It would be a little tricky for Pitch to come back since he's in a high security prison. **

**Chapter 18: While You Were Sleeping**

Jack carried Elsa all the way back to Anna's and Kristoff's house. The wound on Elsa's forehead was still bleeding pretty badly. Kristoff had tried to stop it with his handkerchief but that didn't work. Jack's thought never left his unborn child. What if something had gone wrong and that Elsa had lost the baby? It would just kill the pair of them, especially Elsa who would blame herself when she shouldn't.

The familiar shape of Anna's and Kristoff's house came into focus as they headed towards it. Anna let them in and they soon were met with hysterics from Bulda and Cliff. Jack carefully placed Elsa gently on the couch. Anna came back with an ice pack and a bandage for Elsa. The new few minutes was filled by Anna fixing and cleaning Elsa's wound. Anna then placed the ice pack on Elsa's head.

Bulda and Cliff headed home not long after that. Anna and Kristoff headed to bed when Anna was sure that Elsa would be okay. Anna had offered for Jack to stay the night and to watch over Elsa which Jack happily accepted. Kristoff had given Jack some blankets if he wanted to kip on a chair or a couch as Jack refused to not being in the same room as Elsa even though Anna had offered Jack their guest bedroom.

Jack made himself a nice bed on the chair next to Elsa and drew it close to her. He played with her hair for a bit but she didn't wake. Jack put his hand on her stomach where their baby was developing.

"Please be okay," he whispered before looking at Elsa's face. "Both of you."

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning still feeling tired. It was probably to do with running around half the night. Anna checked on Josef who was still sound asleep before she headed downstairs. She found Jack asleep on a chair that was next to the couch where Elsa had been lying. His hand was centimetres away from hers and it looked like Jack had fallen asleep holding her hand.

Anna headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before she headed back into the living room. Jack had started to wake up.

"Morning," Anna said sipping her tea and sitting down.

"Morning," Jack said rather groggily.

Jack then went straight to Elsa's bedside. She had not yet woken up but Anna was sure it would be sometime soon.

"Something's worrying you," Anna said.

"It's just that I know that Elsa is going to be fine but…" it seemed as if Jack didn't want to finish his sentence.

"But…" Anna prompted.

"But I don't think the baby will," Jack concluded in a small voice.

Anna almost dropped her cup in shock. How could she have not realised? Elsa had suffered a terrible fall and normally that would cause the baby to be in distress and maybe even cause Elsa to have a miscarry. Anna was now more terrified than she was. A miscarry would just kill Jack and Elsa. Elsa would blame herself and then spiral down into depression.

"Judging by your look, you don't know either," Jack said.

"I don't know," Anna said quickly. "It's a situation that could go either way."

Jack looked down at Elsa and a tear dropped from his eye. Anna desperately hoped that it was not going to end the way she was picturing in her head. She knew that Elsa was excited to be a Mum. She knew that Jack and Elsa wanted to have children and that if they lost their first one, it could cause grief beyond grief.

Anna decided to go call the doctor. Elsa hadn't yet woken so she was worried. When Anna called the doctor, she recommended admitting Elsa. Anna told Jack what they should do and he agreed. They carefully, with Kristoff's help, placed an unconscious Elsa in Anna's car before they drove to the hospital with Kristoff promising that he would be over soon with Josef.

Anna and Jack stayed in silence the entire journey. Anna knew that Jack was thinking the same thoughts, the same horrible thoughts. Jack kept twisting in his seat to check on Elsa. The slightest noise and Jack would think it was Elsa waking up. Anna was keeping an eye on Elsa in her rear-view mirror. She thought for a moment that Elsa had moved slightly but when Anna looked back, there was no change.

They soon arrived at the hospital where they were met by two people. One Anna recognised as Doctor Mason, hers and Elsa's OBYGN doctor. The other, Anna didn't.

"I'm Doctor Samuel Baton," he said when they approached him. "Doctor Mason called me so I'll be looking after your sister while she takes care of the baby."

Jack and Anna both nodded. They were led up to a room on the second floor where Doctor Baton had Elsa settled into the hospital. She still hadn't woken up. Anna and Jack were both getting worried. Doctor Baton had checked Elsa out and informed them that she wasn't in a coma or anything like that. It will just take some time for her to wake up. Anna and Jack breathed a sigh of relief on that factor

Then it was Doctor Mason's turn she set up the scanning equipment and started the scan. All the time she was scanning, Jack never took his eyes off Elsa. Anna noticed Doctor Mason look a little worried. What was happening?

"Is something wrong?" Anna said in a high pitched voice.

Doctor Mason didn't reply and Anna took that as a bad sign. The baby was lost. Anna could feel it.

"Alright Mr Frost," Doctor Mason said turning to him.

"Is the baby okay?" Jack asked hurriedly.

"Yes," Doctor Mason said smiling.

Warm relief flooded through the pair of them. Anna was so relieved. She had been having visions of Doctor Mason telling them that the baby had been miscarried.

"But here comes the bad news," Doctor Mason said her face falling.

"What bad news?" Jack asked. "The baby is okay, isn't he or she?"

"There has been some damage to the baby as well as Elsa," Doctor Mason continued. "The baby could be born fine and nothing could go wrong but…complications could arise."

"Complications?" Anna repeated the word in a whisper.

"Yes," Doctor Mason continued. "You are both extremely lucky that the baby survived the fall. Most cases the baby would be miscarried. But you both, Elsa included, have to be extra careful from now on. Well at least until we know more."

"What kind of damage?" Anna asked.

"I cannot tell," Doctor Mason said. "Well not yet. It's a waiting game from now onwards."

Doctor Mason packed up the scanning equipment.

"I'm sorry that better news couldn't have been given," she said.

"Doctor, my wife and child are okay, that's all I care about for now," Jack said.

"But do be careful Mr Frost," Doctor Mason said before bidding them both farewell and leaving the room.

* * *

Jack was now fearful. It was true that he was happy that Elsa and his unborn child were alright but there was some nasty feeling that he couldn't get rid of. It was almost like a dark cloud hovered over them, threatening them with rain when he asked for it to be sunny. Jack gulped. Wake up soon, he begged Elsa.

The rest of the day passed and nothing yet. Elsa hadn't even moved. Jack had refused to move from her bedside and he wasn't the only one. Anna had only moved when Kristoff had brought Josef to the hospital. Anna was still quite pale and worn out. She wasn't the only one though. Jack was starting to feel it too. Kristoff had brought some food from the hospital cafeteria but Jack couldn't eat. He was too nervous but Anna had forced Jack to eat as he hadn't eaten anything all day.

Jack's thoughts constantly returned to his unborn child. The doctor had told them it was going to be a waiting game. What were they waiting to see? If the child was going to be okay? Jack was very nervous. He just wished that the child would be okay. All he wanted was that everything was going to be alright.

Jack hadn't left Elsa's beside all night. Anna and Kristoff had gone home with Josef but they came back with the promise of being there the next day. Jack refused to leave Elsa's bedside. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed. His dreams were plagued with him finding out that Elsa would never wake up and his child being lost.

Jack awoke quite suddenly the next morning by someone shaking him awake. It was Anna and she was looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Bad dream," Jack croaked out.

Anna seemed to sympathise. Maybe she didn't get much sleep either. Jack and Anna took up their positions next to Elsa's bed. Anna had brought things to do which included books and games. Jack was too distracted to do anything. Anna opened one of her books and began to read while Jack pulled his chair closer to Elsa.

The hours ticked by. Kristoff popped by with Josef who was happy as always to see his mother and Uncle. Jack kept a firm eye on Elsa. It had been over a day since she had passed out. Doctor Baton had come in to check on her every hour or so. He had told them that Elsa wasn't in any immediate danger and that she should wake up soon. Jack had asked him what if she didn't and Doctor Baton said that's when they should worry. It did not improve Jack's mood.

The day passed without any news on Elsa or the baby. Although Doctor Mason had come back to double check some things. Her news was still the same although after she did her check, she sounded a bit more hopeful. Apparently the waiting game was starting to come to an end. At least Jack was getting some good news.

Two days had come and gone and Elsa still hadn't woken up. Jack was getting more nervous by the second. Anna was only staying calm as Doctor Baton had told them that Elsa should be up within the next couple of days. Jack dreaded of what to think if Elsa had not woken up by then.

On the third day, Jack's mood had not improved. With each passing second, he grew more and more worried. Anna was starting to panic now. Anna was now wondering what would happen if Elsa would never wake up. Kristoff had decided to join them. Josef wasn't with him this time. He told Anna that he had left him with his parents. A decision that Anna did not disagree with.

Suddenly they heard a groaning sound. Jack had been staring out the window at the street below, studying the people walking along it when he heard it. His gaze immediately went to the source which he knew was Elsa. Anna had looked up from the book she had been reading while Kristoff, who was also busy reading, looked up too.

"She's opening her eyes," Jack said rushing over to her.

Jack could see Elsa's eyes flicker open and Jack felt warm relief flood through him.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"It's okay Elsa," Jack said in a sooth voice.

"What happened?" Elsa said. She looked lost and confused.

"You had a fall and hit your head but everything is okay."

"A fall?" Elsa looked even more confused for a moment and then she looked frightened.

"The baby-" she said in a fearful voice.

"Is fine," Jack finished for her.

Elsa looked relieved. She wasn't the only one. Relief had swept through the room as Elsa had finally woken up. Jack felt his fears wash away from him. Elsa was okay. The baby was okay. He was okay.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	20. Another Frost

**Chapter 20: Another Frost**

Elsa was discharged from the hospital the following day. Doctor Baton was quite confidence that Elsa would make a full recovery. Doctor Mason had done one final check on Elsa's baby before she went. Doctor Mason still gave them the same news that they had to be careful. They managed to get home alright. Jack kept looking over at Elsa. She still looked a mess. Jack hoped she didn't blame herself for anything. It wasn't her fault one bit. Anna drove them back to their house where she told Elsa to go get some sleep. Elsa did so, quite willingly. She was quite tired.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Jack asked as he saw Elsa's feet disappear to the floor above.

"Yeah," Anna said nodding. "I really do."

"That's a relief."

Jack and Anna took a seat in the living room. Kristoff soon joined them and joined in their conversation.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later_

Elsa and Anna were at the OBYGN again. Doctor Mason had asked them to return for a check-up as she was still quite concerned about the health of Elsa's and Jack's unborn child. Elsa and Anna arrived a little early for the appointment and so they waited in silence. Elsa was still very worried that she had caused all this. Jack had been so concerned about her welfare and had helped her through her difficult pains and troubles with her PTSD. Elsa had been going to more therapy and she thought it was working. The nightmares hadn't gone away but they were getting more bearable.

Doctor Mason called Elsa and Anna in and Elsa hopped up on the chair and lay down. Doctor Mason started the scan. She looked a lot happier this time and informed them that the baby was still okay and that everything was going great. This news made Elsa and Anna very happy.

They returned to Elsa's and Jack's place with smiles on their faces. They didn't manage to find Jack and Kristoff just about.

"Jack?" Elsa called. "We're home."

"I'm upstairs," Jack's voice called down the stairs.

They hurried up the stairs. Jack's head popped out of a room.

"Don't come in here," he said. "It's a surprise."

Elsa rolled her eyes but headed downstairs with Anna in tow.

"What was that all about?"

"Jack's been working on something that's super-secret," Elsa explained.

"What is it?" Anna said her eyes lighting up.

"I don't know and it's been annoying me."

Anna laughed. "I'll get the truth out of Kristoff."

"He's been sworn to secrecy though."

"Yeah, that doesn't apply to me."

* * *

_A Week Later_

"So how's the interrogating Kristoff going?" Elsa asked Anna while sipping a cup of tea.

They were a nice café for lunch and Elsa had been curious in what Anna had been up to. Jack was still being secretive and Anna was her only lead.

"Nothing!" Anna was infuriated. "I've tried everything including wearing what Kristoff likes, you know to get him into the mood."

"Yeah I got that," Elsa said. "You don't need to elaborate."

"How on Earth did he resist me?" Anna said shaking her head. "I usually can get him to do whatever I wanted but now, it's like I don't even know my own husband."

Elsa laughed. "Told you, he's been sworn to secrecy. He and Jamie."

"Whatever the secret is, I hope it's worth it."

* * *

_One Week Later_

Anna, Jack and Elsa were once again at Doctor Mason's for Elsa's scan. She was now fourteen weeks pregnant and slight baby bump was now visible. Doctor Mason checked everything over and told Elsa and Anna that everything was going along smoothly.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Doctor Mason asked.

"Yes!" Anna and Elsa said.

They looked at Jack.

"Well," he said.

"We're finding out," Elsa said firmly.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise," Jack reasoned.

"Well I don't," Anna and Elsa said.

"Looks like you're outvoted Mr Frost," Doctor Mason laughed.

"Looks like I am," Jack agreed. "Alright, alright, I kind of want to know as well."

"Well congratulations, you're having a girl," Doctor Mason said.

"A girl?" they all said together while grinning.

"A girl Elsa," Jack said kissing her. "I knew it!"

"You did not," Elsa said. "Last night you swore it was going to be a boy."

"Well I did have this feeling…"

"Sure Jack," Elsa said patting him on the arm. "Sure."

* * *

_One Week Later_

Elsa and Anna walked into Elsa's house and immediately Jack came up behind Elsa and put his hands over her eyes.

"Um, is this some new thing you want to try out?" Elsa asked.

"No, I want to show you something," Jack said. "Anna come on."

"Don't I get blindfolded?" she asked.

Kristoff came up behind her and wrapped his hands over her eyes.

"Better?" he asked.

"No but at least I don't feel left out."

"I want to show you what I've been working on," Jack whispered into Elsa's ear.

"About time," Elsa muttered.

She could practically feel Jack's grin. She felt Jack lead her up the stairs and along the hallway. Elsa knew that they were heading towards the oh-so secret room of the house that she wasn't allowed access too. She heard Jack opened the door and then help her inside.

"Okay open your eyes," he said removing his hands.

Elsa opened her eyes and got a magnificent sight. Jack had built a nursery. There was a beautiful, what looked like, hand crafted crib in the corner with a little mobile hanging over it. There was a changing area, a play area completed with books and toys. The little snowman she nicknamed Olaf was in the crib. The wall was decorated with different animals. The room wasn't just one colour but a collection of different colours including blues, greens, reds, yellows etc. Elsa felt her jaw drop. Anna looked like she was on the same page as Elsa. She too looked very fascinated.

"You like?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Elsa breathed. "I love it."

She pulled Jack in for a kiss which he happily responded too.

"You were in on it too?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"So was Jamie," Kristoff said. "We've been hard at work men!"

Elsa and Anna laughed.

"Jack, it's simply incredible," Elsa said giving him another kiss.

* * *

The next day, the four of them were sitting in the living room of Anna's and Kristoff's house. Anna had lent Elsa some of her baby books and now she, Jack and Anna (Elsa didn't know why, she knew it all as she had been through this before) were studying in them while Kristoff were looking through magazines.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said looking at one of the books. "Did you know that it says here that your hands and feet swell up to twice the normal size and never go back?"

"Give that here," Elsa said in panic mode while seizing the book.

Anna laughed. "Gosh, you are way too easy."

Elsa did not look impressed at her younger sister's actions.

* * *

_Months Later_

Anna and Elsa were at Elsa's house. Anna kept looking over at Elsa from the book that she was reading. She was nine months pregnant now and was ready to give birth any day now. Anna was tense. She was ready for action. As if on cue, Elsa gave a sharp sound.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"I think-" Elsa began but she gave another sharp sound.

Anna closed her book with a sharp sound and got up. Was it time?

"Are you having contractions?" Anna asked.

"I think so?" Elsa said but she gave a shout of pain. "Yes, yes I am."

"Elsa that means the baby is coming!" Anna squealed. "Let's go!"

Anna helped Elsa to her feet and gathered everything up before they got into the car and drove to the hospital. Elsa was in a bit of a panic mode the entire way there.

"Just breath," Anna kept telling her. "Breath."

Elsa nodded but she still looked a little worried. Anna raced Elsa into the hospital on a wheelchair towards the front desk. Anna told the receptionist that her sister was in labour and asked for a roam. After Anna had filled out some forms, Elsa sat in the maternity ward of the hospital while Doctor Mason checked some things over.

"You know it wasn't that long ago that I was in here," Anna said looking around.

Elsa gave her a look before going back to Doctor Mason. Doctor Mason cleared everything and said she will be back in an hour to check on everything.

"Where's Jack?" Elsa asked looking around. "I would have thought he would be here."

"Jack," Anna repeated. She had completely forgotten he was involved. She had been too preoccupied in getting Elsa to the hospital that she had forgotten to ring him.

Anna took out her phone dialled Jack's number. Jack didn't pick up. Typical Jack, Anna thought before she rang him again.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Jack, Elsa's in labour and-"

"What?!" Jack roared into the phone. "I'll be right there!" and with that he hung up.

"Is he coming?" Elsa asked.

"Yes he is," Anna replied.

* * *

Jane and her friend Alyssa were coming back from the storeroom.

"So who's this new guy you've been seeing?" Alyssa was asking nudging Jane.

"Stop it," Jane said. "He's just a guy I met at the cricket game last week."

"Sounds interesting."

They turned the corner and they found Jack asleep at his desk. Jane couldn't help it. She still kind of had a thing for him but she was trying to get over him. He did after have a wife who was pregnant. Plus they were cute together and so in love. Jane did not want that to be broken up. It was also good that she found Zac, the guy she met at the cricket game. They both had a lot in common and got on really well. Jane could see this relationship go far. Jack's phone then started to ring.

"Do you think we should tell him to get that?" Alyssa asked.

Jack didn't hear the phone the first time but he did the second time.

"What?" they heard him roar into the telephone. "I'm on my way."

"What happened?" they asked him when he flashed past them.

"Elsa, labour, got to go!" He said to them.

"Good luck!" they both called after them.

* * *

Jack rushed into his car. It wasn't until then did it hit him. He was about to become a father. It was something he had wanted for a long time and he was finally getting it but it was still a pretty scary thing. However when he thought about it, he knew it was ready. He arrived at the hospital pretty quickly. He had managed to take a few shortcuts. He soon found where he had to go and headed up there. Elsa looked so relieved to see him and him her.

They didn't have to wait long. Doctor Mason came in only a few short hours later and told Elsa that she was about to become a Mum. Jack tensed but he knew he was ready. It was about time.

* * *

Anna was tensed. She and Kristoff, who had only arrived just before Elsa had gone into labour, were waiting in the corridor outside the delivery room. How do people do this? She thought to herself. It was totally nerve-racking. Anna was trying to read a magazine but she couldn't get herself to focus on the Jennifer Lawrence article about Mockingjay no matter how hard she tried. She was too busy wondering if anything was going wrong.

A while later, Jack came bursting out of the delivery room, cheering.

"A little adorable baby girl," he said proudly.

"Congratulations," Anna and Kristoff said.

"I can't believe I'm a Dad," Jack said shaking slightly.

"I can't believe we're an Aunt and Uncle," Anna said.

They followed Jack back into Elsa's room where she was cuddling a new born baby. Anna couldn't believe how adorable the Frost family looked.

"This is Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff," Elsa said to the baby.

They all fawned over the new addition to their family. Jack lay down next to Elsa.

"Welcome to the world Sigrid Frost," he whispered while gazing down at her.

**A/N: Yay Elsa had her baby! So I hope everyone has enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	21. Home From The Hospital

**Shimmer Shine: Yeah I knew you wanted a girl so I was like, let's do that!**

**Chapter 21: Home From The Hospital **

Jack left Elsa sleeping away peacefully in her hospital bed. She was quite exhausted; well she did just have his baby. Sigrid had been taken down to where they kept the babies and Anna and Kristoff had gone in search of food. Jack had decided to go join them. He didn't go very far. He soon bumped into his mother and sister. He had called them earlier saying that Elsa had a baby girl.

"Hey Mum, hey Pippa," he said when he saw them.

"Jack, it's great to see you but right now, I want to be looking at my first grandchild," his Mum said.

"Nice to see you too," Jack said sounding a little sarcastic. "Follow me."

Jack led his family down to where Sigrid was being looked after. Jack pointed out Sigrid to them and both of them leaned against the glass with a look of longing on their faces.

"She is so adorable," his Mother sighed.

Pippa stoked the glass. "I wanna hold her and cuddle her."

"Don't we all," Mum said.

They got their wish. Elsa woke up a few hours later and Sigrid had been brought back up to them. Jack's Mum and Pippa had a furious fight over who got to hold her first with Jack's Mum winning. So Pippa just gazed down while her mother cuddled a giggling Sigrid. Pippa did get her turn but it wasn't easy getting Sigrid away from her grandmother. Elsa just laughed.

"So how are you doing, Elsa dear?" Mum asked when Pippa had gotten Sigrid away from her.

"Okay," Elsa said. "Still a little tired."

"Just make sure you get plenty of rest," Mum informed her which made Elsa nod.

"Oh I will," Elsa said. "I've seen what the walking dead look like."

Anna and Kristoff walked in at that very moment.

"Exhibit A and exhibit B," Elsa said gesturing.

"What?" Anna Kristoff said together while Mum, Jack and Pippa all sniggered.

"Nothing," Elsa said in a sing song voice.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Anna muttered.

* * *

Elsa and Jack were able to go home the following day. Doctor Mason had cleared Sigrid with a clean bill of health. Elsa was so glad. During her pregnancy she had been super careful not to let anything harm her little girl and that was going to continue into the future.

When Elsa stepped back into her house and breathed it in, it felt so good. She was so glad to be finally home with their new baby daughter. It wasn't until they got to sleep that night did they realise first hand that babies were the opposite of fun at night. Elsa was awoken not just once but five times throughout the night by Sigrid's cries. She did know that babies were hard work; it was just a lot more difficult when you are the one who needs to do it.

"What a night," Jack groaned into his pillow when the morning sun shone on them.

"Get used to it buddy," Elsa said. "It's going to be like this for ages to come."

"Why did we decide to have a child?"

"Because they're awesome and it's built into our psychology in order to continue the species."

Jack gave a small laugh. "We really should have enjoyed our sleeps more before we had Sigrid."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

_One Week Later_

Anna watched as Elsa practically inhaled the cup of coffee she had ordered from the coffee shop. She and Elsa had met for coffee. Anna hadn't seen Elsa in a while as she was busy looking after Sigrid but Anna had arranged a little playdate for Sigrid and Josef. Sigrid was too young to know what to do so she was just sleeping in her pram. Josef on the other hand was having a blast with the block toys. Anna had set him up in a high chair and he was giggling away and having the time of his life.

"Another sleepless night I see?" Anna said.

She could clearly see the rings around Elsa's eyes and Elsa looked like she was going to collapse in exhaustion at any moment.

"You could say that," Elsa said. "I'm practically living on coffee."

"Been there, done that."

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Jane and Alyssa were both gossiping in the lunch room. Apparently one of Alyssa's friend's co-worker was in the most scandalous relationship. Jane did love a good gossip session with Alyssa. They walked back to where Jack was sitting at his desk. Jane did notice that Jack was becoming a lot more tired recently and she knew that the reason was his new born daughter. Jack had the most adorable pictures of his family on his desk and Jane loved fawning over the one that his daughter was in.

Jane and Alyssa engaged Jack in some light conversation when they saw Elsa pushing a pram over to them. Jane and Alyssa simply went mad over the cuteness of Jack's daughter.

"She is adorable isn't she?" Jack said picking his daughter up and bouncing her up and down which made her giggle. "I'm so happy you got your father's good looks."

"Jack!" Elsa said giving him a small slap.

Jack just laughed. "Okay, okay. _Mother's _good looks," he corrected himself.

"Much better," Elsa said laughing.

"So what is the Frost family up to?" Jane asked.

"We are going for lunch, aren't we?" Jack said in a baby voice to his daughter.

"Sounds fun," Alyssa said.

"Oh it will be a mission, trust me," Elsa said, "and Sigrid is no easy task either."

"Hey!" Jack said sounding offended.

The three girls laughed at Jack's reaction. They bade them goodbye while the Frost family got all ready before heading out to lunch.

Jane looked at Jack and no longer saw a guy she had a crush on. She had finally gotten over him. It had been hard but she did think it was easier now. Plus he and Elsa were so cute together and their baby even cuter. She could tell that Elsa and Jack were meant to be. There was also another main reason. It was her new boyfriend Zac Andrews. He was so good to her that Jane was starting to think that he was the one. That thought always left her in a good mood.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later_

"Elsa, are you nearly ready?" Jack called up the stairs.

"Nearly," Elsa called back.

"Okay because Mum will be here soon and the show starts in half an hour."

"Okay, be right down."

Jack and Elsa were finally having date night. Anna had set it all up. She had gotten them tickets to a play based on some book that was quite popular. Jack was actually quite glad that Anna had done this. Sigrid had been taking up all their time and Jack and Elsa hadn't had much time to themselves. Jack's mother had volunteered to look after Sigrid while they were out on their date. Jack was all dressed up in a nice causal suit and was ready to go. He was just waiting on Elsa.

The doorbell rang and Jack went to get it. His Mum was at the door.

"Hey," they both said.

"So Sigrid is asleep but she will probably be up later," Jack explained.

"Oh Jack, I've done this twice, I know what to do."

"I know," Jack smiled. "This is why I'm glad we have the expert to help us."

His mother grinned at him.

"Is that your mother?" Elsa called down.

"Yes," Jack called back.

Elsa soon came down the stairs and Jack stared at her. She was wearing an elegant but simple black dress adorned with a silver bracelet, a necklace and those gold earrings that Jack had bought for her plus some black heels. Her hair had been let down from her usual French braid. Jack couldn't believe how well Elsa looked.

"Elsa you look stunning," his Mum said. "You clean up good."

"Thanks Caroline," Elsa said giving a small twirl. She turned to Jack. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Jack said finding his voice.

They headed towards the front door.

"You crazy kids have fun," his Mum called back.

"Thanks, we'll probably be home around midnight," Elsa called back.

"You guys stay out as late as you want, I'm in no hurry to leave."

Jack and Elsa both gave a small laugh as they shut their front door behind them.

* * *

Elsa and Jack were both having dinner at a very flash restaurant that Jack had booked for them. They had just seen the play and now they were hungry. Elsa was having a tough time choosing from the menu in front of her. She looked up and noticed Jack staring at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh nothing," he responded.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. She wondered what fantasy was running through his mind. She knew him too well sometimes. She went back to her menu but she could still feel Jack's eyes on her.

"Seriously, stop staring," Elsa said while still looking at her menu.

"I'm not staring," Jack said, "and when was it a crime to look at my wife?"

"Look yes, staring no," Elsa stated.

She could hear Jack muttering. Elsa rolled her eyes. She knew why he was staring. He hadn't seen her all dressed up for a while and it had come at quite a surprise. She gave a small laugh. The waiter came over and they gave their order.

"So," Elsa said while giving Jack a special look in her eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh," Jack stammered.

Elsa gave another small laugh. He was too easy to disarm sometimes. She loved toying with him like that. It was quite fun. The rest of the evening passed with Jack and Elsa having a fun time. It felt like they were them again.

* * *

Elsa and Jack returned home an hour after that. Even though Elsa had a lot of fun, she was glad to get home. She was a little tired. Once they got home, they found Jack's Mum asleep on the couch with a baby monitor in her hand. Jack gently shook her awake.

"I'm up," Mrs Frost said.

"We're home," Jack said.

"Oh good," Mrs Frost said. "Sigrid is fine, not too much trouble."

"Oh good," Elsa said.

She ran upstairs and found Sigrid sleeping like a little angel. Elsa gazed down at her before racing back downstairs as quiet as she could.

"So how was it?" Mrs Frost was saying.

"Oh great, it was so good to be out," Jack replied.

"It was rather," Elsa said joining them.

"Oh that's great that you had fun. Remember, I'm always a phone call away if you need another night out."

"Believe me," Jack said. "We will be making that call."

Mrs Frost laughed and bade them goodnight before leaving. Jack waited until the door had shut before hoisting Elsa up bridal style.

"Okay, let the fun continue," Jack said racing up the stairs with Elsa in his arms.

When they got to their bedroom, Jack and Elsa fell on the bed giggling while Elsa pulled Jack in for a kiss. Elsa undid Jack's shirt after Jack pulled off his jacket. Both were thrown into a corner. Jack had started undoing Elsa's dress when they heard crying from the next room.

"You get her," Elsa said pushing Jack off her. "I'm off duty."

Jack scowled.

"Well buddy if you want this," Elsa motioned at herself. "You will."

That made Jack go to calm Sigrid down.

* * *

Jack left his and Elsa's bedroom slightly grumbling, not only had Sigrid interrupted them but now Elsa was practically blackmailing him. Well he might as well without any argument. He knew it was pointless to argue with Elsa. He never won. He entered Sigrid's room and found her crying in her crib.

"Hey Sigrid," he said in a soothing voice and picking her up. "Daddy's here."

Sigrid stopped crying and cuddled into Jack. Jack rocked her back and forward before he finally got her to go to sleep. Very carefully, he placed her back into the crib. He headed back to his bedroom rubbing his hands. Elsa should be waiting for him and he was ready. When he got to his bedroom, he found out that Sigrid wasn't the only one asleep. He found Elsa curled up on their bed, fast asleep.

**A/N: So just a bunch of Jelsa fluff for ya guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review =)**

Jack shook his head and grinned. She must be very tired, Jack thought. Jack carefully pulled back the covers and gently got her under them. Jack then got changed and got into bed as well. He then felt sleep wash over him pretty quickly. It wasn't long before he was asleep as well.


	22. Growing Up

**Chapter 22: Growing Up**

_Seven Years Later_

"I can't believe you said yes," Elsa was saying.

"Oh like you can refuse her," Jack replied.

"Oh I can, she has you wrapped around her little pinkie!"

Elsa and Jack were arguing over Sigrid's seventh birthday. Jack had promised her a bouncy castle and even though Elsa had nothing against the idea, she didn't know where to start looking for the specific one that Jack had promised her. She was also quite concerned that Jack had also promised her a pony ride and Elsa had no idea what to do on that front.

"I am not," Jack looked at Elsa with an offended look in his eye.

"Please," Elsa threw him a look. "At Josef's birthday two years ago, you actually bought Sigrid a present which was much better than what you gave the actual birthday boy."

Jack scowled. At that very moment Sigrid bounced into the room. She was looking quite happy in her new dress that Anna had bought her for her actual birthday which had been celebrated a few days ago.

"What is Mummy and Daddy talking about?" she asked.

"Your birthday party," Jack said hoisting her up which made her giggle.

"Remember Daddy, you promised," she said.

"I did indeed!" Jack said.

Jack put her down and she raced off.

"Well since Daddy promised, Daddy will deliver," Elsa said. "Daddy will also organise the whole thing!"

"But Elsa-"

"No but's!"

Jack cowered under Elsa's glare. Suddenly they heard a crash which made Elsa and Jack freeze on the spot.

"What the-?" they both said.

They both sped out of their house and into the backyard. Sigrid was giggling at some boys who had been playing in the back garden.

"Leif!" Elsa shouted. "What did you do?"

"Sorry Mum," Leif shouted back while he was running towards her.

Leif was a five year old boy with white hair that matched his father's with a mixture of his parents' blue eyes. He had invited a bunch of his friends over for some fun. They had currently been playing a cricket game in the back garden.

"Francis accidently hit the ball to hard and it may have smashed into the upstairs window," Lief explained.

"Sorry Mrs Frost," Francis yelled over.

"It's okay Francis, just try not to do it again," Elsa called back.

Elsa then turned her attention to Leif who looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"No TV tonight," she said to him.

"But Mum-" Leif started to whine.

"No buts mister. Now finish up your game, it's getting dark."

"Yes Mum."

The next few days passed in quite a haze, well more for Jack than it did for Elsa. Elsa was busy laughing at Jack who couldn't discover how to get some stuff he promised for Sigrid. Eventually he had to tell her that there will be a bouncy castle just no ponies. Sigrid didn't look too upset. She had been more interested in the bouncy castle than the ponies anyway. That made Jack a little relieved.

The day of Sigrid's seventh birthday party arrived and all her friends arrived. Jack had found a nice park area near their house to set up the bouncy castle and some picnic tables. Everyone was having such a fun time especially Sigrid who couldn't get enough of all the things that were going on.

"Next time, you're organising it!" Jack said to Elsa. "That was exhausting."

"Oh please Jack, I organised the last six, you could at least do a few," Elsa laughed.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

"Oh Elsa, Jack, you both look amazing," Anna said opening her door and standing back to let them in.

"Thanks Anna," Elsa said giving her sister a hug. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," Anna replied.

Elsa and the rest of her family were over at Anna's and Kristoff's house for a family get together. Elsa had been looking forward to it as she had been pretty busy with work and her family for a while.

"Aunt Anna!" yelled Sigrid and Leif together.

"Hello!" she said. "Josef, Helena and Heidi are all in Josef's room. Kristoff bought him some new toys."

"Yay!" they both said hurrying up the stairs.

After Josef had been born, Helena and Heidi were quick to follow. Anna and Kristoff wanted a big family and so they had decided to settle on three children. Helena was born only a year after Sigrid and they were pretty close. They often got up to a lot of mischief together. Heidi was born a number of years later and was younger than Leif. She was only four years old and said some pretty smart things. Kristoff always thought she was gonna grow up and be a rocket scientist or something.

Elsa and Jack followed Anna into the lounge where Kristoff was busy preparing drinks. They then gave a small toast and sat down and engaged each other in conversation. It wasn't long before the kids came flying in demanding dinner. Anna laughed and told them they had to wait which didn't go down very well.

"Kids these days," Elsa said shaking her head.

"But what would we do without them?" Kristoff said.

"You got that right," Jack said.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

Elsa and Jack were on their bed enjoying a nice bottle of wine together. It was quite late. They were enjoying the fact that their children were out of the house and were finally allowed to spend some quality time together when they were suddenly interrupted by noises coming from downstairs.

"Guess the children are home," Elsa sighed.

"And there goes our perfect evening," Jack said sounding disappointed.

"You little creep!" they heard Sigrid yell.

"Oh no," Jack and Elsa said together.

They quickly headed downstairs and found Sigrid and Leif in what could only be described as a typical sibling rivalry argument. They both were standing a few metres apart and having a blazing argument. Elsa was pretty sure that the neighbours could hear every word that they were saying.

"That's enough," Elsa snapped at the pair of them. "Your father and I were having a lovely evening and now it's ruined because you can't act your age."

"It's him," Sigrid yelled while pointing at her younger brother. "He's the one being a little pest!"

"Oh please it was completely you!" Leif retorted back.

"Now calm down!" Jack said firmly. "What happened?"

"She forgot to pick me from rugby after her netball game," Leif said.

"I did not forget!"

"You were an hour late!"

"Why were you an hour late Sigrid?" Elsa asked her.

"She was flirting with Jacob Barley," Leif said.

"Is this true?" Elsa asked turning on her daughter.

"Well I'm not going to the school ball alone Mum," Sigrid said. "Besides he's the little prick. He embarrassed me in front of Jacob and now he probably won't even look at me let alone take me to the ball."

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Elsa snapped. "Both of you will apologise to each other."

"Sorry," they both said half heartily and a little sarcastically which Elsa and Jack both decided to ignore.

"Now go to each of your rooms," Elsa continued.

They did so, running and pushing each other out of the way as they went. Elsa shook her head.

"What are we going to do with them?" she sighed to Jack.

"Don't ask me," Jack said.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Elsa and Jack were enjoying reading their books when they heard a car pull up. Jack got up and saw that it was a flashy car.

"Sigrid, your date is here," Leif called up the stairs.

Sigrid came hurrying down the stairs all dressed up. It was Sigrid's first date and it just happened to be with her biggest crush ever; Jacob Barley. Apparently Jacob had thought that the incident, that is what Sigrid called it, was actually pretty cute. He and Sigrid had been flirting for the last year and Jacob had finally asked her out. Elsa remembered quite well Sigrid telling her all her frustrations about trying to get him to ask her out. Elsa had suggested Sigrid asking him but Sigrid thought it sounded desperate.

A boy with brown hair and eyes to match was at the door. Jack looked him up and down.

"You know I was in the army," Jack said.

"Yes sir," Jacob said in a slightly nervous voice.

"Her too," Jack nodded to Elsa.

"Yes sir," Jacob was now nervous. He knew where this was going.

"You kids have fun," Elsa said cutting Jack off when he opened his mouth to speak again. "Goodnight!"

"Not too much fun!" Jack yelled after them.

Leif soon hurried off saying he was meeting friends at the pizza place. Elsa told him not to be too late but then he hurried out of the door. Elsa went back to her book while Jack lay on the couch pretending to read his. Elsa could tell that he was busy worrying about Sigrid alone on her date.

"Oh relax Jack," Elsa said. "She'll be fine."  
"I know that but that Jacob dude had a shifty look in his eye."

"Jack seriously, Jacob is a valedictorian, captain of the school's basketball team and has three scholarships to university."

"Sounds like a bit of a show off."

Elsa scoffed. "Like you weren't when you were his age."

"No I wasn't."

"Sure Jack," Elsa said. "You would work like three hours in the gym every single day to impress me with your new muscles or 'guns' as you liked to refer to them."

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Girls prefer the sweet sensitive guy with smarts. Not some show off."

"Like I said, it worked for you didn't it? I mean you ended up marrying the guy showing off in school."

"Jackson Overland Frost it so didn't work!" Elsa said throwing her book at him.

The book landed with a satisfied whack on Jack's face.

* * *

_A Few Months Later_

"How about this dress Mum?" Sigrid asked Elsa.

Elsa and Sigrid were shopping for ball gowns for Sigrid's upcoming school ball. She had been excited ever since Jacob, her now boyfriend, had asked her to go. She had been begging Elsa to take her shopping and Elsa finally relented. Elsa had been quite busy and hadn't managed the time but she had finally managed to. So far they had visited quite a number of stores and hadn't found any that had particular grabbed either of them. Now they were in a store and it looked like Sigrid had found something she liked.

"Hmm," Elsa studied it. "Yeah, go try it on."

Sigrid came out ten minutes later with the dress on. It was a full length lilac dress that seems to be made out of some flowing material. Elsa looked Sigrid up and down while she gave a little twirl.

"Can we get it?" Sigrid asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said nodding. "Looks fantastic on you."

Sigrid grinned.

* * *

"Say cheese!" Jack said to Sigrid.

"Cheese!" Sigrid said and there was a flash as Jack took her picture.

"And now you Leif!" Jack said and a minute later Jack took Leif's picture.

Both Leif's and Sigrid's balls just happened to fall on the same day this year. Leif had been nervous and scared in asking a girl he really liked to the ball. The girl was called Christy Turner and she was in several of the same classes that Leif was in. It was only through some help given to him by Jack and then later corrected by Elsa that he managed to get the guts and ask her to the dance.

A knock on the door signalled that Sigrid's date was here. Christy had already arrived ten minutes before as Jack had wanted pictures with the pair of them (photos had already been taken by Christy's parents when Leif had gone to pick her up). Jack took several photos of the four of them and then in their pairs before they headed out and into the limo. Jack and Elsa waved them goodbye. It was several moments before Jack saw that Elsa was crying.

"What's the matter dear?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"They're all grown up!" she wailed.

Jack gave a small laugh and pulled Elsa in for a kiss.

"Yes they are," he said.

**A/N: So here's some cute fluffy Jelsa for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	23. The Epilogue

**Enna Burnning & Allonsyintheimpalawithsherlock: Okay so both you picked up on my maths mistake. My maths has never been fantastic (this is strange. I have done maths at university). The mistake is fixed. Sigrid was 18 not 21. Thank you for pointing that out. Seriously why does this keep happening to me?**

**Chapter 23: The Epilogue **

_Ten Years Later_

"Hurry up Sigrid!" Jack called up the stairs. "We're going to miss our flight!"

"Coming Dad!" called Sigrid.

Jack headed over to Elsa who was busy sorting out tickets and passports. Elsa looked up at him and smiled.

"All here," she said.

"Good," Jack said. "Is everything else ready?"

"Yes."

"Good," Jack said rubbing his hands together.

"Why do we have to go?" Leif had suddenly appeared next to them with a bag over his shoulder.

"Because this is very important for your parents," Elsa explained now counting the foreign money Jack had gotten.

"But's going to be dull with a lot of speeches."

"Leif stop moaning and get your stuff in the car," Jack said.

Leif, mumbling, headed out of the door and got into the car.

"You would think being a twenty five year old he would have gotten over his teenage years," Elsa said.

"You would think," Jack laughed.

Sigrid suddenly appeared, looking happy. She too had a bag strung over her shoulders with a phone in her hand.

"What's Jacob saying?" Elsa asked.

"He wants to know what venue I liked," Sigrid said.

"Oh that one that we looked at last was the best one."

"Oh I agree, I'll tell him that."

Sigrid texted away to Jacob telling him what she thought. It had only been a few months when Sigrid came home and announced that Jacob had proposed. She and Jacob had an on off relationship since school. Quite by chance, they reconnected at a friend's birthday party and got back together after being apart for nearly five years. They had only been back together for just over a couple of years before Jacob proposed and they had been living in an apartment together for a year and it only ten minutes away from Jack and Elsa. Elsa and Sigrid had been having a lot of fun planning Sigrid's wedding with Jacob. Sigrid was always happy that Jacob wanted to be involved in everything to do with the wedding.

However Sigrid wasn't happy leaving Jacob. Jacob sadly couldn't come as he had to do work and he couldn't miss it. But Sigrid was only going to be away from Jacob for a couple of weeks and Jack and Elsa thought she could survive it. Leif didn't want to go either but he knew he had to as this was very important for his parents. Leif didn't want to leave his girlfriend Julie behind for a very good reason. She was currently a few months pregnant with their first child. Jack and Elsa were both thrilled to learn that they were going to be grandparents. Leif had proposed when he found out but Julie said no for the moment and perhaps in the future which Leif agreed to. Julie had decided to stay as she wanted to do as much work as possible while she could before she went on maternity leave and Leif agreed.

Jack drove his family to the airport where they ran into Anna and Kristoff. Their own kids weren't there. Josef was currently on holiday with his fiancée in New Zealand and visiting her family there. Helena couldn't get the time off from work and Heidi was on a road trip with her friends in Europe.

"You ready?" Anna asked when Jack and Elsa with their kids in tow approached.

"You bet!" Jack and Elsa said together.

They checked in for their flights and then went to wait near the gate. It didn't take too long before they were called up for their flight. They boarded the plane and before they knew it, they were in the sky. Jack was sitting next to Elsa who was leaning against the window with a book in her hand. On Jack's left were Leif and Sigrid who were both watching movies. Leif was watching what looked like The Hunger Games and Sigrid was watching The Help. Behind Jack directly was Kristoff with Anna on his right.

Jack pulled out his laptop, put his headphones in and started playing some computer games. The plane flight was long and to make it worse, it felt longer. Elsa nearly fell asleep on Jack's shoulder but managed to jerk herself awake. The flight soon landed and the Frost and Bjorgman families made their way to their hotel room. Leif and Sigrid were sharing one while Jack and Elsa slept in the adjourning room. They got unpacked and then both Jack and Elsa got changed into their formal army gear completed with medals.

Today was the 30th anniversary of the defeat of Commander Pitch Black and his armies. Jack and Elsa hadn't attended the 10th anniversary as they were unable to at the time. They had flown to the place where it all it had taken place. Their old base had been left there and still was used today. It was going to be the place where the celebration was going to take place. Jack and Elsa were looking forward it. Jack hadn't seen his old platoon in a while and Elsa was looking forward to seeing everything again. Elsa was quite the war hero, she had after all was the one to defeat Pitch's right hand man Hans.

Sigrid and Leif came out looking all dressed up as well. They looked quite impressed when they saw their parents.

"Wow," Leif said.

"You guys look good," Sigrid said.

"Thanks," Jack and Elsa said.

They then heard someone knocking at the door. Jack opened it to reveal Anna.

"Ready?" she said.

"Yeah," Jack said inspecting his family. "Let's go."

They headed out the door and they got into a rental car that Jack had managed to get his hands on. They then drove to the old base and were allowed in. Sigrid and Leif looked amazed.

"Did you guys really stay here and train and stuff?" Sigrid asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said turning around in her seat to face them, "and if you look really far that way," she pointed, "you can see where I was nearly blown to pieces."

"Wow," Sigrid said with her face pressed against the window of the car.

Sigrid may be an adult but there were times when she would act like a child which Elsa always laughed at. Jack drove the car in and parked it in a special parking spot. It wasn't long before his name was being called.

"Lieutenant Frost!" a familiar voice rang out.

Jack turned and grinned. Coming towards him was Tooth, Bunnyman and Sandy, all of whom looked much older than what he remembered but he could still see that they hadn't changed at all.

"Hey guys!" Jack said giving them a huge hug. "Haven't seen you guys in like thirty years!"

"Is this your family?" Tooth said giving them a look. "You must be Elsa!" she said to Elsa.

"I am," Elsa said giving her hand a shake.

"And these are Sigrid and Leif," Jack explained.

"Your kids, no doubt," Sandy said. "Leif is clearly a doppelganger of you with a bit of Elsa thrown in."

"Yeah that's what everyone says."

"So guys," Jack said turning to his family. "These are Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy. They were my platoon when I was fighting in the war!"

"Nice to meet you," Sigrid and Leif said

"Shall we?" Bunnymund said.

"We shall!" Jack said.

They followed the crowd of people who were entering a huge building. Jack, Elsa, Leif and Sigrid took their allocated seats which happened to be with Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy. A man stood up the front and introduced himself as North's son. Colonel North had passed away a few years ago. Jack and Elsa had managed to go to his funeral and pay their respects. North's son made a speech and then so did another half a dozen people. Jack and Elsa were listening as people told about their stories in the war. Then there was a big thank you to all those who had died fighting for the cause. It was all quite interesting. Finally the speeches ended, for Sigrid and Leif who didn't want to listen to speeches, they found them quite interesting.

Dinner soon came and everyone ended up swapping war stories. Sigrid and Leif were very interested to hear stories about their parents.

"So I the covey got flipped over by an enemy ambushed," Bunnymund was saying, "and I was trapped underneath and this guy," he pointed at Jack, "had no regard for his own safely, managed to get me out and pull me to safely. I think I would have died if I hadn't had you there."

"Wow Dad," Leif said.

"Wasn't the only time he saved my neck," Bunnymund continued. "We were caught in an enemy ambush and your father notices a bomb coming straight towards us. He pushes us out of the way and get the full blast of it."

"Ended up getting evacuated the following day," Jack said. "War for me was finite."

"What about Mum?" Sigrid asked eagerly.

"What story do you want to hear?" Elsa asked.

"How about you taking out Hans?" Leif asked eagerly.

"Oh I have not heard this one," Tooth said.

"Okay so my platoon was ordered on recon mission for Hans," Elsa said. "One night we had enough information so we headed in. The group separated into two teams, one was going to go in the front while the other went in the back. The plan was to take the enemy by surprise and to cut off any escape routes. The front door team goes in; we hear them get into a lot of trouble so we go in to help. We just manage to take control of the situation but I knew I had to get to Hans so I raced around and managed to find him. Then a pain in my chest and I realised I had been shot. I collapse on the ground just as Hans comes towards me. I decided it was now or never. So I got my knife and managed to take him by surprise and managed to get the knife into his neck. We fought for a while over the gun and then it goes off finally killing Hans."

"Wow," Leif said.

"The story doesn't end there," Elsa said smiling. "There was going to be a drone strike so I knew I had to get out of there but I was weak and losing blood fast. I managed to get out of the house just as the drone hits the building sending me flying and losing consciousness."

"Then what?" Sigrid asked.

"Well I wake up several months later after being in a coma and you know the rest," Elsa concluded.

"Wow," Leif said again.

"Should we go look around?" Sandy suggested. "Relive some more memories?"

As they had already finished dinner, they agreed. Jack and Elsa took their family up to the place where they had slept. It was changed since they had used it. The base had been emptied for the special day so they didn't find anyone in it. After checking out their old rooms, the old soldiers took the others around the base pointing out things of interest. For two people who didn't want to come, Sigrid and Leif were finding the whole thing very interesting. When Jack showed Leif the big tanks that they sometimes got to ride around inside, he nearly died of amazement.

Jack was lost in memories as he looked around the surrounding familiar buildings. He and Elsa had gone through a lot, there was no denying that and somehow they came out of it stronger. They were going to miss those who had died. Some had been Jack's and Elsa's friends. Jack sometimes wondered how he managed to survived. Elsa nearly hadn't. For ages they had all thought that she had perished only to find out she was alive. Elsa had been through some rough times just like him. Both had managed to overcome their obstacles and managed to fight through it and came out victorious. Jack looked back and saw just how far he had come. He now had a family who loved him and who he loved more than anything. Sometimes Jack couldn't believe his luck.

He and the rest of them wandered back to the car. As Jack was driving back home, he realised that his life was one adventure after another and he couldn't wait for the next one.

THE END

**A/N: Wow, so this is finished. Thanks to everyone who had read this and a big thanks to everyone who faved, reviewed and followed. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thanks for checking it out! If you guys want more Jelsa fluffiness feel free to head over to my other stories and check those out! Well once again, THANK YOU =) **


End file.
